I can't love you
by NathuSwaan
Summary: Hermione comienza a sentir cosas por Draco, se revelan los sentimientos ocultos de él por ella; lo que pronto se convierte en un Amor incontrolable. Dramione. Atención: Contiene OC y mucha cosa inventada por mí!
1. Chapter 1

**I can't love you.**

Capítulo 1: El expreso de Hogwarts.

Hermione empujaba con fuerza su carrito con todas sus pertenencias, incluido CrookShanks, estaba acompañada de sus dos mejores amigos. Las 11 menos 5 marcaba el gran reloj, "¡Apuraos!" oyó la voz de la señora Weasley, sacudió la cabeza y se adentró a la plataforma 9 y ¾.

Draco miraba a sus padres con aire de preocupación, sostenía como de costumbre su maleta negra mientras que ellos le llevaban el resto del equipaje, todos los vagones estaban llenos por lo que sus cosas llegaron al último vagón.

-No lo olvides.- Le susurró su padre posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Unos ojos tristes y brillantes se vislumbraban bajo el flequillo platino del muchacho, se despidió de sus progenitores de la misma manera que hacía 4 años atrás; un leve abrazo a ambos. Colocó su maleta a un lado del asiento y salió hacia los demás vagones para encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson que sonreía maliciosamente y relamiéndose, un gesto inusual en ella, la miró por unos momentos con el cuerpo rígido como una tabla. De pronto un gato de pelo castaño muy abultado maullaba de rabia hacia Pansy, con serias intenciones de arañarla.

-¡CrookShanks!- Hermione regañó suavemente a su mascota, recogiéndola y acariciándola, miró de soslayo a los dos Slytherin y se marchó a su compartimiento.

-Aleja esa cosa de aquí.- Decía Ron frunciendo el ceño al ver entrar a su amiga con el gato entre los brazos.

-No es una cosa, además ya no está Scabbers…- Objetó colocando a CrookShanks al lado de su butaca.

-Me da alergia.- Rebatió el pelirrojo alejándose todo lo posible.

Pansy y Draco permanecían como escondidos en el último vagón, él apoyado contra la puerta y ella sentada con las piernas sobre la mesa como si estuviera en su casa. El corazón del rubio latía nerviosamente, el silencio dejaba sentir los latidos retumbando por toda la habitación, solo interrumpido por el súbito golpecito en la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Desean algún bocadillo, preciosos?-

-No.- Su voz sonó seca y fría, estaba algo más pálido de lo normal por el susto, le cerró la puerta de un golpe y volvió a la posición anterior.

-¿Por qué tan pálido, sobrinito?- Pansy se reincorporó de un salto. -Creo que ya es la hora.- Se lamió los dientes sacando su varita.

Harry y Ron conversaban activamente sobre sus vacaciones pasando luego al Quidditch, mientras Hermione comentaba las asignaturas y libros nuevos del año. De pronto CrookShanks dio un salto y se irguió agresivamente, su dueña le miró extrañada.

-Está presintiendo algo.- Inquirió mirando a sus amigos.

El gato dio un salto y salió a los pasillos velozmente, Hermione salió tras él lo más rápido que pudo. El animal se detuvo alzándose de furia hacia Pansy que avanzaba lentamente, advirtiendo al gato le dedicó una mirada fulminante. La chica se agachó susurrando un regaño cuando subió la vista cayendo en cuenta de a quién le gruñía su mascota, retrocedió entumecida de espanto.

La apariencia de la morena comenzó a cambiar pausadamente, el pelo se alargó junto con sus facciones calavéricas que se acentuaban.

-Hermio…- Harry había salido también por mera curiosidad y llegó precipitadamente a su encuentro, fue interrumpido por la escena que presenciaba. Sacó su varita del jersey azul y apuntó tembloroso.

Hermione corrió a esconderse tras el moreno ante la sonrisa malvada de Bellatrix que les apuntaba, CrookShanks no se inmutó y permanecía gruñendo y lanzando ademanes de arañazos. Draco se abría paso, franqueando a los Gryffindor y llegando hasta su tía, tenía el ceño forzadamente fruncido y apretaba su varita como si quisiera partirla en dos. "Los Aurores" se le pasó por la cabeza a Hermione que trataba de mantenerse serena.

-Corre.- Musitó Harry a su amiga agazapada detrás de él.

-Pero Harry…- Protestó ella.

-¡Ve!-

-No dejes que se escape la Sangre Sucia.- Dijo Bellatrix a su sobrino.

El rubio miró fugazmente a la Mortífaga y caminó apresuradamente tras Hermione, que al percatarse apretó el paso todo lo que le permitieron sus pies. Llegó al último vagón, ya no había salida, se volteó hacia Draco que acababa de cerrar la puerta. Éste le apuntó con el brazo entumecido, ella le oyó musitar un hechizo pero nada ocurrió, miró su varita anonadado mientras Hermione le lanzaba un _Expelliarmus._ La varita salió disparada chocando contra la pared y cayendo debajo de uno de los asientos, Draco sobresaltado miro hacia todas direcciones buscando señales de su varita, sin éxito. Una gran sacudida estremeció el vagón haciendo que la chica tropezara, y una sensación eléctrica recorrió instantáneamente el cuerpo de Malfoy cuando Hermione se apoyó sobre él para evitar dar de cara contra el suelo. La separó de él haciendo una mueca de desprecio, ella alzo la vista sorprendida y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Pero no había nada, el compartimiento se había separado del resto del tren, dio un grito ahogado echándose atrás.

-¿Qué diablos…?- Espetó Draco asomándose por la puerta.

El expreso seguía avanzando y ellos estaban estancados.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Dijo Harry incorporándose de la agitación del tren.

-¿Harry?- Ron se largó al pasillo luego de sentir el temblor, palideciendo al ver a Bellatrix.

-_Cruciatus._- Harry comenzó a convulsionarse de dolor en el suelo, sin embargo el hechizo no duró demasiado.

-Vendrás conmigo o acabaré con tu insignificante vida yo misma.- Lo amenazó.

Ron ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie cambiando ahora su cara de un blanco a rojo furioso.

-¡Dejadlo en paz!- Vociferó armándose de valor apuntándole a Bellatrix.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?- Harry recobró el aplomo rogando por que la ayuda llegase pronto.

-Pocion multijugos, pequeño idiota.- Contestó irritada.

En ese momento Percy apareció por el otro lado del corredor, algo molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se detuvo en seco al ver a la mujer.

_-¡Expelliarmus!.-_ El menor de los pelirrojos finalmente atacó, no obstante un simple hechizo como ese fue fácil de desviar, contraatacado y acabando con Ron tirado a un extremo del pasillo.

-¿De quién es eso?- Preguntó Hermione mirando el equipaje.

-Es mi equipaje.- Respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

La Nimbus 2001 brillaba en el compartimiento, la castaña tuvo una idea repentina cuando el vagón comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás producto de la altura. La escoba negra resbaló dando al suelo con un sonido sordo y emprendió camino fuera del vagón rodando por el suelo hacia la puerta que aún permanecía abierta, Malfoy logró retenerla antes de que cayera por los rieles.

-¡La escoba!- Exclamó Hermione.- Podemos volver al tren usando la escoba.

Crispó los dedos alrededor del mango, cogió su varita bajo el sillón gris, y se montó sobre la escoba, haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que se subiera también. Ella dudó por un momento, sabiendo que estaba tratando con Draco Malfoy, de familia llena de Mortífagos y ayudaba su tía en aquella emboscada. Aquello podía ser una trampa ¿Qué tal si se la llevaba a otro sitio para matarla ahí? pero más importante, ¿Por qué no la había matado o atacado ya?

-¡Súbete de una vez, Granger!- Bramó algo nervioso "Antes de que me arrepienta" pensó.

Hermione avanzó desganada y subió, Draco dio una patada en el suelo emprendiendo vuelo, ella se aferró a su cintura cerrando los ojos y gritó; casi había olvidado el miedo que le tenía a volar. Segundos después de iniciar el vuelo la castaña sintió como poco a poco se iba calmando su ansiedad, la forma en la que Malfoy maniobraba la tranquilizaba y pareciera que todo el miedo se desvanecía poco a poco. Abrió los ojos lentamente observando el paisaje campestre, la cercanía del rubio metió un agradable aroma a sus narices, su perfume. Soltó un ligero suspiro se sintió los pies de nuevo tocando suelo, bajó de la escoba y se quedó mirando como Draco se adentraba al tren sin voltear apretando la Nimbus 2001 en su mano derecha. Para su suerte, ese vagón estaba vacío y nadie vio la hazaña del chico.

Atravesó la puerta siguiente yendo a unos metros más lejos de Malfoy quien fue obstaculizado por nada más ni nada menos que Nymphadora Tonks, la mujer llevaba al parecer sus pertenencias y se las entregaba sonriente.

-Las recogí por ti, primo.- Le dijo con tono amable.

Él las tomó con un bufido y siguió su camino.

-¡Hermione!- Nymphadora abrazó a la chica dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?- Consultó Hermione algo preocupada.

- Bellatrix se ha escapado… pero no te preocupes, lo importante es que estáis todos bien.- Sonrió picaronamente.

Hermione abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, en cambio regreso por sus talones y abrió la puerta, el vagón perdido estaba de vuelta. Avanzaron juntas al encuentro de los demás.

Ron tenía a Draco del cuello amenazándolo con romperle la cara ahí mismo diciendo que él estaba tras la treta de Bellatrix.

-Déjalo.- Dijo Hermione acercándose ceñuda.

-Pero él…- Se opuso mirando a su amiga.

-No vale la pena.- Mencionó ella colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Le soltó violentamente, Draco hizo una mueca ofensiva y continuó su camino con sus maletas y la escoba en las manos.

-Hermione.- Harry la abrazó al verla.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí.- Asintió con la cabeza. –Llegaron los Aurores y Bellatrix escapó. ¿Dónde estabas?

-El último vagón… se había separado del tren.- Se interrumpió un momento recordando lo sucedido.- Tonks me sacó de ahí.

Tonks le guiño el ojo a Hermione, se despidió y desapareció en una estela blanca.

-¿No crees que fue un poco tonto venir ella sola a intentar capturarte?- Comentó Ron una vez volvieron a su compartimiento.

-Lo hubiese logrado si no fuera por Kingsley.- Dijo Harry seriamente.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Kingsley logró desarmar a Bellatrix antes de que ella me llevara.- Explicó brevemente el moreno.

CrookShanks apareció por la ventana del compartimiento ronroneándole a Hermione y sentándose en su falda, ella lo acaricio sonriéndole.

-Entonces ella desapareció después de contraatacarlo.- Continuó después de probar una gragea Bertie Bott.

-Estoy seguro de que ese rubito de Malfoy planeó esto.- Farfulló Ron gesticulando.

-Fue Tu-Sabes-Quien.- Afirmó Hermione. –Quería llevarte con él para acabar contigo.- Se dirigió a Harry.

-Lo sé.-

Malfoy se dejó caer sobre la butaca, mirando al techo. Su varita le había fallado, no pudo matar a la Sangre Sucia aunque sus primeras intenciones eran solo herirla. Nunca sería capaz de matar a nadie, ni siquiera por su familia y su varita lo sabía perfectamente. Se maldijo internamente, hacia un buen par de años que sentía cosas por la sabelotodo y no se atrevería a aceptarlo nunca, no se atrevería a manchar su nombre metiéndose con alguien como ella, ¿una hija de muggles con un Sangre Limpia? vaya estupidez. No admitiría esa sensación cálida en su cuerpo cuando ella se aferró a él mientras volaban, el leve aroma que calaba en lo más hondo de su nariz le estremecía cada vez que estaba cerca, ni las ganas que tenia de acariciar el abundante y desordenado pelo color cobrizo y menos lo que le costaba mantener sus brazos quietos para evitar que la abrazaran.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El banquete había finalizado y todos se dirigían hacia sus respectivas Salas Comunes rebosantes de comida en sus estómagos. Una vez en su habitación, Hermione meditó la escena en el vagón perdido del expreso, recordando el vuelo en escoba. Era la primera vez que no estaba asustada de volar, y era con Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Era su forma de manejar? como si fuese buen jugador de Quidditch… además del olor, _aquel_ olor. Nunca un perfume le había hecho sentir de esa manera, su corazón latió a mil por hora y un cosquilleo le recorrió desde la punta del pelo a la punta de los pies ¿Atracción Química? no podía estarle sucediendo, no a ella, se revolvió entre las sábanas, no podía dormir. Se puso de pie y caminó a la Sala Común para recostarse en el sillón rojo frente a la chimenea, tratando de concentrarse en las llamas que comenzaban a apagarse deliberadamente, como si ellas fuesen a ayudarla en su pequeño dilema.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos, Hermione decidió dar un paseo nocturno. Salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, quien refunfuñaba al haber sido despertada.

-_Lumos._- Alzó la varita ante las protestas de los cuadros a su alrededor.

Bajaba por unas escaleras cuando vio a la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch. Se petrificó a mitad del camino frente al animal, la habían descubierto merodeando por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. Reacciono corriendo escaleras arriba, podía oír los pasos de Filch acercándose mientras balbuceaba. Debía volver a la Torre cuanto antes, camino lo más rápido que pudo intentando no hacer demasiado ruido cuando vio una figura de pie mirando a la pared, más específicamente a un retrato. Esta persona le susurraba cosas a uno de los cuadros, se volteó de golpe al sentir la presencia de Hermione.

-¿Malfoy?- Musitó ella advirtiendo la platina cabeza.

Draco contorsiono la cara en señal de irritación y volvió a mirar hacia el retrato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Se aproximó, iluminándole la nuca.

-Déjame solo.- Dijo él arrastrando las sílabas.

Hermione se detuvo súbitamente, ¿Malfoy hablándole a los retratos?

-Lo siento yo… gracias.- Masculló manteniendo la imagen de ella volando sobre la escoba con él en su mente.

-¿Gracias por qué?- Parecía más molesto aún.

-Tú sabes… sacarme de ahí.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No necesito tu gratitud, sangre sucia.- Soltó Draco sin voltearse.

Hermione enfadada se retiró de su lado sin articular palabra, regresando a la torre de Gryffindor, olvidando que la podían encontrar ahí y castigarla. Peeves paseaba malignamente cerca de ahí, percibiendo a la castaña.

-Oh mira que tenemos aquí, un estudiante merodeador.- Prorrumpió con una risita.

-Peeves… quédate callado.- Dijo Hermione en tono nervioso.

-¡Estudiante fuera de la cama!- Gritó.- ¡Hay un estudiante fuera de la cama!

Durante una exhalación, la Señora Norris acompañada de su dueño aparecieron trotando.

-¡Tu!- Vociferó Filch.

La chica se movió en señal de haberle reconocido y pensó rápidamente.

-Eh… tenía ganas de usar el servicio.- Mintio apresuradamente.

-Excusas…- Barbulló.- ¡castigada! Mañana vendrás a mi oficina después de la cena.- Sonrió con una mueca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no castigaba a nadie, el primer día, eso podría ser un nuevo record.

Pensó que su estupidez había traspasado los límites al querer agradecerle a alguien como él, y más salir a pasear a esas horas. Ya de regreso a su cama, estaba completamente decidida, lo que ocurrió en pleno vuelo fue solo pasajero puesto no había manera de que le gustase un arrogante, altivo y vanidoso chico.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Esta vez traigo un nuevo Dramione. Sí, mi musa ha vuelto y esta vez recargada! (risas) Me gustó mucho escribirlo y no dudéis que daré mi mejor esfuerzo por continuar.**

**Crookshanks es muy listo y perceptivo, sé que es inteligente y no un gato común y corriente, no me agradan demasiado los gatos pero éste se da todas las de ganar! me encanta este gatito. Tal vez la idea de que Bella haya ido casi por su cuenta es un poco tonta (como dijo Ron) no obstante todos sabemos lo que devota que es al Señor Oscuro (para mí la mas pegadita a él) por lo tanto no es de extrañar que se arriesgara así con tal de llevarle a Harry a su señor, además los Mafoy eran al parecen los únicos enterados del "plan". Como se esperaba, Draco no estaba muy feliz junto a su tía y su varita actuó por su corazón; es sabido que su varita tiene núcleo de unicornio lo que significa inocencia. Él nunca tendría los cojones para asesinar y yo creo que su varita no lo dejaría tampoco, es una forma de mostrar las nulas posibilidades de elegir que tuvo durante su vida. Por cierto lo de hablar con los retratos es totalmente verdadero (supongo), lo leí por ahí... eso traerá cola así que atentos!**

**Ya sé que no soy muy buena usando a Harry y Ron, menos a Bella y la mayoría de los demás personajes pero hago lo que puedo y he aprendido leyendo otros fics. Me he basado en lo que he leído sobre Draco y su amor oculto por Hermione, como escribí ahí está loquito por ella de hace un buen tiempo y ha reprimido sus sentimientos, propio de un Malfoy. De todas formas, algo va a nacer de todo esto que ha ocurrido el primer día en Hogwarts (sonido de suspenso). Como veís trato de no centrarme 100% en el romance porque pienso que hacer eso aburre también y hay que estar enterado de otras cosas igual, intentaré este fic sea largo a las peticiones de algunas personas sobre el Dramione anterior: "Not the last time" así que espero mi musa no se me vaya a medio camino! Otra cosa... la historia está ubicada en el 5to año de Harry aunque no estoy completamente segura.**

**Ojalá os guste e intentaré actualizar pronto! Si queréis estar al tanto de mí, visitad mi Twitter; h t t p: / twitter. com / #! / yerawizardbarry (sin espacios).**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't love you.

Capítulo 2: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Castigada, era probablemente la primera vez que había sido castigada por su cuenta, sin Harry y Ron. ¿Qué pensarían ahora sus amigos? ¿Cómo les explicaría lo que hacía vagabundeando por los pasillos a esas horas? "Quise dar un paseo para despejarme la mente de Draco Malfoy" no era una opción que fuera a ser muy aceptada, no podía entender bien ella misma el porqué.

En el comedor estaban ya el moreno y el pelirrojo, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Hermione.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Harry.

-Buenos días.-

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?- Cuestionó Ron con un pedazo de pollo en la mano.

-Me castigaron.- Dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Harry soltando los cubiertos.

-Estaba… paseando ayer por la noche y Filch me castigó.-

Ron le miraba no dando crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Tu?- Musitó.

-Si… yo… no me podía dormir.- Explicó la castaña.

-¿Hermione Granger rompiendo una regla?- Se dijo para sí Ron. -¿Desde cuando eres tan rebelde?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a degustar el desayuno.

-La nueva profesora no me gusta, para nada. Y eso que ni siquiera hemos tenido clases!- Opinó el pelirrojo con la boca un poco abarrotada de comida.

-Parece muy estricta.- Susurraba el moreno retomando sus cubiertos.

-Tenemos clases ahora con ella, ¿verdad?- Continuó Ron.

-Sí.- Respondió Hermione un poco absorta en sus pensamientos.

Draco le había visto llegar, le molestaba profundamente la manera en la que el Pobretón miraba a la Sabelotodo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pansy hablaba.

-Nada.- Malfoy apretaba los cubiertos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos que su piel, al oír a la morena volvió a fijar la mirada en la mesa.

-Pareces… enfadado.- Articuló Pansy, quien había llegado durante el festín de la noche anterior, después del suceso con Bellatrix.

Últimamente le costaba contenerse, sobre todo después del acercamiento. Podía recordar el momento cuando la vio bailando con Krum el año pasado, más radiante que nunca, nunca le había deseado con tanto fervor como aquel día, se le erizaban los pelos al verla.

El sonido de las personas levantándose para la primera clase con el tirón de Pansy le despertó de sus pensamientos.

La primera clase "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" con la nueva profesora Dolores Umbridge una funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia y quien a primera impresión a casi nadie le daba buena vibra cuando se presentó en el banquete la noche anterior, comenzó como algo que acabaría por matar cualquier tipo de afecto que algún alumno podría sentir hacia ella.

-Como método para mantener el orden en esta clase, os he asignado un asiento para cada uno.- Empezó Umbridge, sacando un trozo de pergamino. –Tengo entendido cada uno de los amiguitos que tenéis.- Dicho esto movió a los alumnos, separando a Harry, Ron y Hermione dejándolos junto a Neville, Lavender y Draco respectivamente.

La primera reacción de Hermione ante el inminente cambio fue no articular palabra, sentarse rígida y sin mirar siquiera de reojo al rubio. Observo a sus amigos lejos en el aula, Harry parecía nervioso mientras que a Ron su compañera de pupitre se lo comía con los ojos. Entornó los ojos hacia la chica mientras un olor particular se metía en su nariz se preguntó por qué diablos Malfoy usaba tanto perfume ¿O tal vez era su olor natural?

Draco bufó de manera que toda el aula lo pudiese escuchar y concentró su mirada a la profesora.

Por su parte, Ron intentaba evadir la profunda mirada de su compañera de asiento, sintiéndose totalmente incómodo.

-Hola.- Susurró Lavender sonriente.

-Hola.- Contestó el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa fingida.

Harry no parecía enojado ni tampoco muy feliz con aquello, pese a que Neville era callado y concentrado en lo que hacía, alguien con quien podía hablar tranquilamente.

La profesora dio por terminada la clase después de hacerles leer 3 páginas completas del libro de texto. Hermione rozó su codo contra el brazo de Draco mientras se levantaba para guardar el libro en la mochila, provocando una leve sensación de calor en ella, maldijo internamente su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Este cambio de asientos es lo peor que nos puede pasar en una clase.- Comentó Ron camino a la sala común.

-Al menos solo será por esa clase.- Añadió Harry.

-Ten mucho cuidado con Malfoy, Hermione.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No se preocupen tanto por mi…- Espetó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Intentará ponerte en nuestra contra… o peor! te hará daño.- Continuaba Ron.

-Yo puedo defenderme sola, tranquilo.- Frunció el ceño.

Una vez franquearon la entrada del cuadro de la señora gorda, se dejaron caer en uno de los sillones a un lado de la ventana.

-¿Crees que ahora… Tu-sabes-quien te vendrá a secuestrar? digo… después de lo de ayer…- Dijo con un hilo de voz Ron.

Harry se quedó un rato pensativo.

-Es muy poco probable.- Contestó Hermione mirando de soslayo a sus amigos.

Malfoy caminaba a paso apresurado hacia las mazmorras, recapitulando lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Acababa de empezar el año en Hogwarts y ya había tenido tres encuentros con la sabelotodo, era como si una extraña fuerza estuviera moviéndose a su favor. Ahora la tenía al lado en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Desde cuándo todo comenzó a ocurrir? Sea lo que fuera, en lo más profundo de su ser, le gustaba. Permanecía sentado en el sillón verde botella, esperando la próxima clase e intentando sacarse tontos y cursis pensamientos de la cabeza, Crabbe y Goyle estaban a su lado sin embargo pareciera que él ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

-Ahora si debes estar furioso… te han sentado con la Sangre Sucia.- Dijo Pansy mientras entraba.

Draco le miró fríamente y volvió su mirada al frente.

-¿Qué te pasa? has estado raro desde ayer.- Se detuvo en frente del sillón.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió el rubio con su tono arrogante.

Sin embargo él sabía exactamente que no lo estaba, las oportunidades que había estado esperando no dejaban de aparecerse ante su puerta y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Para empezar, MIL DISCULPAS para todos. Sé que soy de las que se demora un millón de años en actualizar, y es que me cuesta escribir, varias veces me quedo atascada en alguna parte y sin poder continuar; espero que lo entendáis.**

**Yendo por partes, además de que se ha hecho bastante corto (porque quise dejar las otras ideas que tengo archivadas por ahí para otro momento porque no se como meterlas aquí) Hermione ha conseguido un castigo; el cual pienso colocar en el siguiente capítulo porque todavía no termina el día; Draco y Hermione se sientan juntos, lo que es una idea un poco clásica pero bueno... a mí no se me da muy bien esto de las ideas creativas. A Harry lo he puesto con Neville (no se me vino a la cabeza otro) y a nuestro pelirrojo con Lavender, tened por seguro que la chica no le va a dejar tranquilo en ningún momento (pobre Ron). Otra vez me disculpo si no sé manejar muy bien a algunos personajes... Además no quedé muy contenta con la escena de la clase, me ha quedado muy corta... de todas formas no creo que se me haya ocurrido algo más. No obstante estoy satisfecha con esto ya que me deja mucho que escribir para el siguiente.**

**Intentaré, os juro intentaré actualizar pronto. Y si no lo hago y me queréis golpear podéis hacerlo a través de cualquiera de las redes sociales que tengo en mi profile (especialmente Twitter)**

**Pues eso... espero que les guste, gracias por los poquitos pero importantes reviews en el capítulo anterior (besitos para ustedes) y hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't love you.

Capítulo 3: Amortentia.

10 de la noche, Hermione se presentaba en la oficina de Filch con la cara más tranquila que podía. Alzó la cabeza para ver las cadenas colgando del techo, parecían ser para sujetar a alguien, le dio escalofríos y volvió a mirar al viejo.

-Desearía que me dejasen colgar a los niños de esas cadenas de nuevo… las tengo preparadas sólo por si acaso.- Farfullaba mientras se sentaba. –Veamos… limpiarás los cuadros, últimamente se llenan de polvo muy seguido y hoy quiero darme un descanso.

Hermione asintió sin articular palabra.

-Usarás eso.- Señaló un balde lleno de agua junto a una esponja y un paño sucio.

Recogió los útiles muggles resoplando; antes de salir, Filch la detuvo de nuevo.

-Que sean los del pasillo camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.- Añadió.

Había pasado media hora, los brazos le ardían del dolor. Decidió tomar un pequeño descanso cuando oyó esa voz otra vez. Esa voz fría y arrogante, que arrastraba las palabras… solo que esta vez parecía amigable. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la voz, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, como la noche anterior, hablándole a un retrato.

-Y no sé qué hacer…- Lograba oír tenuemente Hermione que espiaba asomada por la esquina. –Sabes que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo. –Se detuvo presintiendo la presencia de la castaña volviendo la cabeza.

Inmediatamente la Gryffindor se ocultó completamente tras la pared.

Otra vez… ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué le hablaba a los cuadros? ¿Tan solo estaba? Patético fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza de Hermione, terminando por sentir lástima. Asomó la cabeza otra vez.

-Oh querido…- Decía el hombre del retrato, iluminado por la varita de Draco.

-No puedo seguir así, no quiero.- Mascullaba el rubio con la cabeza pegada a sus rodillas. -¿Qué vendrá después? Mi padre quiere convertirme en Mortífago, si eso es lo que debo hacer, lo haré.

Hermione apretó los puños ¿Mortífago? Harry tenía razón.

-No puedes dejarte manipular así, chico. Toma tus propias decisiones, y deja de estar tan deprimido.-

En ese momento, Malfoy dio un respingo y se levantó dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba escondida ella. La chica se pegó a la pared esperando que él no la notase, pero justo cuando pensó que estaba a salvo, el Slytherin se detuvo en seco girándose lentamente hacia ella.

-Granger.- Espetó con una mueca de desprecio mientras le apuntaba con la luz de su varita. -¿Espiándome de nuevo?

-Yo no te espiaba, solo estaba… limpiando estos cuadros.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se despegó de la pared mirando hacia uno de los cuadros a un metro de donde ella estaba plantada y haciendo ademán de limpiarlo con el trapo viejo que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Como una buena Muggle.- Dijo alzando las cejas.

Hermione se quedó callada.

-¿Estás castigada? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?... Te desconozco, sabelotodo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Masculló la chica con aire irritado. –Vete a hablarle a tus cuadros y déjame en paz.

-Asquerosa Sangre Sucia.- Y se marchó antes de que Hermione contestase.

Le molestaba que ella supiera _ese secreto_ le molestaba que se lo dijera a sus tontos amigos y así comenzase a enterarse todo el colegio. Era un Malfoy, orgulloso, no se suponía que estaba solo, que no tenía nadie con quien desahogarse.

Se sentía cansada y enojada, algo pensativa pues sabía un secreto que podría destruir la reputación del Slytherin. Si se lo contase a todos tal vez la dejaría de molestar, y de molestar a quien se cruzaba en su camino, sería una buena lección para el engreído. De un momento a otro su mente pasó a pensar en lo que había oído, ¿Hablaba de ella? ¿Malfoy estaba enamorado… de ella? no podría decirlo con certeza, tal vez ni siquiera hablaba de amor. Además… la sola idea de que le pudiese interesar no le cabía bien en la cabeza, ella era hija de Muggles y el todo un Sangre Pura, en algún lugar, esa idea la estremecía. No podían estar juntos de un modo u otro, era totalmente absurda.

Luego de convencerse completamente de que no le gustaba a Draco para nada y de que ella tampoco a él, volvió a su puesto para terminar el trabajo.

Al día siguiente Hermione tenía unas ojeras prominentes por la falta de sueño aun así estaba activa y animosa. Apareció en el comedor unos minutos después de que Harry y Ron se sentaran.

-Vaya… ¿Hasta qué hora te has quedado despierta?- Preguntó Harry preocupadamente.

-No lo sé…- Contestó Hermione suspirando.

-¿Qué te hizo hacer ese viejo?- Dijo Ron echándose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Limpiar algunos cuadros.-

Luego de aquello hubo un largo silencio entre los tres, mientras comían, hasta que las lechuzas entraron y dejaron un ejemplar del Profeta enfrente de Hermione. Ésta lo tomó al mismo tiempo que frunció el ceño, algo extrañada.

-"Bellatrix ataca, el expreso de Hogwarts interceptado"- Leyó como encabezado mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-¿Y ahora lo anuncian?- Reflexionó en voz alta Ron.- Pero si ocurrió hace dos días atrás…

-Ahora que lo pienso ayer no me trajeron el periódico.- Añadió Hermione mirando a sus amigos.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada de desconcierto, Hermione leyó en voz alta.

-"El pasado primero de Septiembre. La Mortífaga prófuga, Bellatrix Lestrange atacó el Expresso de Hogwarts en pleno viaje. Al parecer buscaba a Harry Potter, quien como todos saben dio sus declaraciones sobre el regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el año anterior, durante el torneo de los tres magos.- Hizo una pequeña pausa mirando de soslayo al moreno. –"El ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, continua sin dar declaraciones sobre el supuesto regreso; manteniéndose escéptico ante el tema."- Aburrida, Hermione se detuvo ahí y continúo hojeando el periódico algo impaciente. –"Habitantes de Hogsmeade afirman haber visto al Señor Oscuro rondando por las calles"

-¿Qué?- Exclamó el pelirrojo masticando.

-"Algunos de los pobladores de Hogsmeade han dicho haber visto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo nadie confirma este hecho y otros dicen que han sido alucinaciones, rumores." ¿Y aun así Fudge se niega a creer?- Comentó finalmente la castaña. –Harry, estoy preocupada…

-No se alarmen.- Espetó Harry mirándolos seriamente. –Es completamente cierto que volvió pero…

-¡Harry!- Luna Lovegood acababa de aparecer entre el pelirrojo y el moreno, con una sonrisa radiante. –Oh, lo siento. Luna Lovegood.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- Le susurró Ron a su amigo.

-En el tren, cuando venía saliendo.- Respondió con el mismo tono.

-¿Ya viste el regalo que viene hoy en El Quisquilloso?- Sostenía en una mano lo que parecía un collar de muy extraño aspecto.- Un collar anti-polillas mágicas. Estoy segura de que te serviría mucho en tus prácticas de Quidditch, las polillas son muy molestas… te pueden distraer.

-Gracias.- Dijo Harry incómodamente, recibiendo el 'regalo' de Luna.

-Mirad, hay un pequeño aviso sobre la edición de ayer.- Señaló Hermione entregándole el papel a Ron.

-Pero, de todas formas no explica nada.- Opinó Ron una vez terminó de leer. –Solo es una disculpa tonta por el supuesto retraso.

-Ya es hora de ir a clase. ¿Qué les toca a ustedes ahora?- Preguntó la Ravenclaw con el ligero movimiento de sus aretes de rábano.

-Pociones.- Respondió Hermione levantándose súbitamente de la mesa y cogiendo su mochila. –Tiene razón, será mejor que nos apuremos, se nos hace tarde y no pienso llegar atrasada.

Llegaron justo a tiempo de que comenzara la clase. Aquel día hablarían sobre una poción en particular.

-Les presento la poción de amor más poderosa que existe.- Comenzó Snape paseándose de un lado a otro del caldero. -¿Alguien me puede decir de cual se trata?

Como siempre, Hermione ya tenía la mano en alto.

-Señorita Granger.

-¿Amortentia?- Intentó adivinar.

-Así es. ¿Y cuáles son sus características?-

-Esta poción en especial, toma el olor preferido de la persona que lo huele. Por ejemplo a mí me huele a…- Se detuvo enfrente del caldero. Ese olor. Era ese olor. Entre aquellos, tenía que ser el olor de Malfoy. La poción olía como él. –Hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo…- Se alejó antes de distinguir el último. -Pero no crea amor, solo produce obsesión.- Finalizó.

-Muy bien. 5 puntos para Gryffindor.- Dijo Snape con una mueca de desagrado.

Estaba desconcertada ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿La poción tenía un poco de su olor? tenía que ser una broma. Draco tenía los ojos clavados en ella mientras regresaba a su puesto entre el pobretón y san Potter, en aquellos momentos no podía sacarse de la cabeza una sola idea.

Snape hizo oler por unos segundos la poción a cada uno de los alumnos. Malfoy logró distinguir el suave olor al pelo de Hermione, olor que solo había podido percibir con exactitud cuando la había llevado en su escoba, cuando ella se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello, cuando la tuvo tan cerca como nunca. Vio la mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo, le gustaba, estaba completamente seguro de eso, podía jurar que si lo veía intentando algo con Hermione, lo mataría. ¿Celos? se sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza, le costaba admitir lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque lo había aceptado el año anterior en el mismo momento que vio a la chica bailando con el descerebrado Victor Krum. Pero nadie debía saberlo, nadie, nadie debía saber que estaba completamente loco por Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí**** les traigo el tercer capítulo de este pequeño Dramione. Os aviso que no está revisado así que si encontraís algún error decidmelo.**

**Vale, aquí nos enteramos de algunas cosas importantes; Voldemort al parecer ha estado un poco despistado y se ha dejado ver por algunos habitantes de Hogsmeade, la noticia del ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts se hace pública dos días después y nadie sabe bien porqué se retrasó el Profeta. Además de dos momentos relevantes, Draco parece ser mas confidente con retratos que con la gente y el Amortentia de Hermione huele como él. Me disculpo otra vez por lo mal que escribí los artículos en el Profeta, pero bueno... no soy periodista; sin dejar de mencionar que recibí ayuda en esas partes, estaba estancada y no sabía como hacer que Voldy volviera a aparecer de una forma u otra. Me parece prudente recordarles que estamos en el quinto año de Harry y todavía no he leído ese libro (pero a por ello voy) de todas formas la película sí, no soy JK así que si hago aparecer definitivamente al Señor Oscuro no será tan bueno como lo hace ella (comenzando por ese pobre artículo de su supuesto avistamiento) Pasando a esta poción de amor, sé que es Slughorn quien se la enseña a los alumnos primero pero quise adelantar un poco las cosas porque era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo y no podía desperdiciarla.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, el capítulo siguiente será "Celos" así que ya debeís estarse imaginando lo que ocurrirá y tal vez los sorprenda (música de tensión) ;) Y para terminar quiero mandar saludos a todos los que me leen siempre que sé son pocos pero fieles... y para los que me dejan reviews siempre tambien, se las quiere mucho, besitos para ustedes. Hasta la próxima!**

**Con cariño, Nathu.**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't love you.

Capítulo 4: Celos.

El silencio gobernaba la biblioteca, Harry, Ron y Hermione investigaban para una tarea que les habían encomendado para Encantamientos. De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo se levantó haciendo ademán de ir a buscar un libro, adentrándose en uno de los oscuros pasillos.

-Hermione, necesito ayuda por aquí.- Gritó asomándose por la estantería, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

-¿Qué sucede, Ronald?- El tono de la castaña parecía casi tan severo como el de su madre, que por un momento Ron pensó que era ella la que hablaba en lugar de su amiga.

La hizo avanzar hasta lo más profundo del pasillo, su cara se enrojecía a medida que se aproximaban al final.

-Hermione… yo…- La voz se le quebraba, hasta que no supo que más decir y le robó un beso súbitamente. Fue un beso rápido, como si se hubieran golpeado los labios el uno contra el otro.

-¿Qué haces?- Espetó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Ron se quedó paralizado como una estatua. Hermione parecía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir lentamente, hasta relajar el entrecejo y dar un suspiro de resignación.

Del otro lado del corredor, un Harry esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y un Draco apretando los puños tan fuerte como si estuviera estrangulando el cuello de la Comadreja en el. No se podía apreciar con claridad lo que ocurría, pero algo sí era seguro, el pobretón no le había pedido ayuda para hallar algún libro.

-Ron… entiendo que—pero creo que deberíamos… tomarlo con calma, vale?-

-Está bien.- Asintió con la cabeza agachas.

Ella también estaba con las mejillas rojas, el beso le había atrapado por completo descuido. Por la reacción que vio Ron en Hermione pudo deducir que tal vez le gustaba, solo _tal vez._

-Ya tendremos tiempo de… hablar de esto. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.- Finalizó ella volteándose para volver a la mesa donde se sentaban.

A penas Malfoy cayó en cuenta se movió rápidamente, disimulando y matando con la mirada al trío de oro. Hermione se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Harry parado a la entrada del corredor "¿Lo ha visto?" pensó mientras avanzaba a paso más lento.

Volvieron los tres a la mesa, hubo un ligero silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Un fresco viento corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts dándole a aquella tarde la temperatura perfecta. Bajo un árbol descansaban los Gryffindor, disfrutando del recreo. Ahora que Hermione lo sabía el ambiente se volvía tenso entre ellos, todavía no tenía una respuesta clara y la repentina declaración indirecta de Ron le había hecho reconsiderar sentimientos encontrados. Él no era un mal chico, era un buen amigo y no sería el fin del mundo para Harry si comenzasen a salir. Quería conversarlo, por supuesto. Pero a solas.

Las únicas veces que hablaban era solo para preguntarse sobre tareas y cual clase tocaba a la hora siguiente, cosas triviales y sin demasiada importancia.

-Buenas noches.- Se despidieron los tres, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Sin embargo, minutos después Ron y Hermione salieron volviendo al sillón de terciopelo escarlata frente a la chimenea de la sala común, que comenzaba a vaciarse.

–Pensaba que…- Susurró Ron.

-¿Que me gustas?- Adivinó Hermione. -Mira… yo… no sé si me gustes, en ese modo.- Jugaba con las manos posadas sobre su regazo.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo él cabizbajo.

-Pero, no estaría mal… intentar.- Musitó ella de pronto.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza con un ligero brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-O sea…-

Hermione puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del chico, dándole una mirada que a él le pareció maternal.

"Creo que de verdad le gusto" pensó ella mientras bosquejaba una sonrisa.

Semanas después, la cercanía entre Ron y Hermione denotaba el que habían comenzado a salir. Harry intentaba no opinar nada al respecto por respeto a sus dos mejores amigos, y durante los primeros días ellos trataron de mantenerlo en secreto. Con el tiempo la cercanía entre los tres volvió a su estado normal puesto que Hermione muy pocas veces mostraba ese tipo de afecto con el pelirrojo. A Malfoy le hervía la sangre cada vez que los veía paseando juntos alrededor de los terrenos dedicándose sonrisitas que él llamaba "cursis".

Por otro lado, el primer partido de Quidditch del año se avecinaba, y Ron luchaba por conseguir un puesto en el equipo este año, logrando obtener el de "reemplazo" de uno de los Cazadores. Para su suerte, un resfriado le agarró a Alicia Spinnet y le tocaba reemplazarla para ese partido.

Aquel día, el estadio estaba repleto de alumnos por todos lados. Slytherin contra Gryffindor era uno de los clásicos y nadie quería perdérselo. Draco estaba, como siempre, de buscador y no dejaría perder esta gran oportunidad para humillar a la Comadreja.

El Partido dio inicio con un ánimo calmado, Hermione observaba a sus amigos sosteniendo unos binoculares que Hagrid, quien se sentaba a lado, le había prestado. Ron estaba algo nervioso, intentando concentrarse en la quaffle y sintiéndose como un héroe con Hermione, quería que su novia (si es que así le podía llamar ahora) estuviese orgullosa de él.

Sin embargo su gloria no le duró demasiado, media hora después de comenzar el partido, con Gryffindor a la cabeza, Ron habiendo anotado 20 puntos, y Draco más concentrado en sabotearlo, el Cazador cayó de la escoba forzosamente después de ser deliberadamente empujado por el rubio. Cayó en el hospital por fractura de costillas mientras que Malfoy se regocijaba de felicidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo Hermione sentada al borde de la cama en la enfermería.

-Sólo me duele un poco el pecho.- Contestó el pelirrojo con migraña. –Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.- Añadió refiriéndose a la presencia de la chica.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-Ese hijito de papá me las va a pagar.-

-¿Quieres vengarte?- La castaña arqueó una ceja.

-Más bien le daré su merecido de una vez por todas.

-Ron, no lo hagas.-

-Quiero hacerlo, esta es la última vez que Malfoy se mete con nosotros.- Crispó los dedos entorno al colchón blanco.

-No te metas en más problemas.- Rogó Hermione.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?- Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.

-No, no es eso. Solo pienso que recibirá su debido castigo, pero no por obra tuya ni de ningún otro estudiante.-

-¿Te refieres a Filch, o el hecho de que le quitaron puntos a Slytherin?-

-Supongo que ambos. Mira, dejemos el tema, vale? te he traído algo.- Sacó una bolsa pequeña y arrugada de debajo de su túnica y la colocó sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Ranas de chocolate?- Espetó el chico cogiendo el paquete.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no comes algo decente.- Comentó ella con tono divertido.

-Gracias.- Sonrió. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.- Demoró un poco la respuesta de Hermione, era la primera vez que le decía eso y su cara tomó un color rosado.

En efecto, a Slytherin le habían quitado 10 puntos por la falta contra el Cazador de reemplazo de Gryffindor. Pero Draco no había sido castigado, personalmente. Y Ron se encargaría de que así fuese.

En clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Malfoy veía cómo los tortolitos se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas, ante la mirada recelosa de Lavender, y por supuesto, la suya. Hermione nunca se mostró feliz sentada a su lado, nunca le dirigía la palabra y muchas veces se rehusaba a hacer tareas con él. Se había acostumbrado al potente olor de Draco llegando a ignorarlo completamente para poder concentrarse en la clase.

Finalmente no pudo escapar de hacer un pequeño trabajo con el Slytherin, y no se trataba de aquella clase en específico.

-Hoy tengo un trabajo muy importante para ustedes.- Comenzó el Profesor Snape. –La búsqueda de ciertos ingredientes.- Silencio total en el salón.- Para la Cura para Forúnculos. –Formare yo mismo las parejas.

Harry estuvo a un pelo de quedar con Malfoy, sin embargo, la suerte volvió a dar un giro a favor del Sangre Pura.

-Bien, ahora. Buscareis en la séptima planta, una lista de ingredientes que he preparado en esta hoja.- Alzó un pergamino. –Tomad vuestra lista y poneos a trabajar.

-¿Crees que es por aquí?- Dijo Malfoy con su distintivo tono arrogante.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Hermione secamente.

-¿Tu noviecito todavía está en la enfermería verdad?-

Hermione le ignoró y siguió mirando en todas direcciones buscando una bolsa de espinas de puerco-espín.

-Podrías ayudarme un poco.- Sugirió luego de 10 minutos de silencio.

-¿Cómo? esta búsqueda es ridícula, este castillo es inmenso, nunca encontraremos los ingredientes. Nos demoraremos horas.-

-¿Qué…?- Exclamó la castaña mirando una gran puerta que acababa de aparecer ante ellos. Se habían movido bastante, o mejor dicho ella se había movido bastante desde el punto donde comenzaron a buscar encontrándose ahora cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.- ¿La sala de los Menesteres? Había oído mucho de ella pero…

Entró sigilosamente. Estaba lleno de los ingredientes que estaban buscando, se agachó para recogerlos algo dudosa cuando algo la empujó dentro del armario entreabierto frente a ella. Acto seguido Malfoy cayó sobre ella dentro del mueble, musitando algo como "Mierda" y "Asquerosa Sangre Sucia". Pudo sentir la respiración del rubio en su nuca por unos segundos, hasta que ambos se pusieron de pie, con dificultad. Corrió a la puerta para abrirla, pero la halló atascada.

-Estamos atrapados.- Concluyó Hermione con la voz temblorosa. –Peeves.- Pensó por unos momentos.

-No me importa quién nos metió aquí, fuera de mi camino.- La empujó para abrirse paso a la puerta.

-Está cerrada.- Interrumpió Hermione.

Draco dio unos golpes salvajes intentando librarse de la ahora prisión junto a la Gryffindor, sin resultado alguno.

-Carajo.- Lanzó en señal de ira.

-_Alohomora_.- Probó ella, sin éxito. La puerta estaba atascada con algo por fuera.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Gruñó el rubio.

Esa era una de las pocas preguntas que Hermione no podía responder, así que se quedó bien quieta aspirando disimuladamente el aroma que comenzaba a llenar el aire dentro del armario.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Por fin (risas) el cuarto capítulo está aquí. Debo decir que lo he terminado recién anoche en la madrugada cuando me ha venido el ataque de inspiración y quedé satisfecha con el capítulo aunque al principio no lo estaba.**

**Yendo parte por parte, para el disgusto de muchas creo yo, he puesto a Ron y Hermione de novios (se oyen abucheos) y es por eso que titulé así el capítulo, por los celos de nuestro Slytherin! pero no se preocupen, a mi no me hace mucha gracia escribir momentos Romione porque no es una pareja que me agrade demasiado pero eso sí debo admitir que antes del Dramione mi otp era Romione, para que les quede por ahí grabado (sonrisa). Así que no me odiéis que he compensado el 'momento' Ron/Hermione del capítulo con el final de este. Y una vez más no estoy muy contenta con la reacción de Hermione ante el inminente beso de nuestro pelirrojo, no estoy segura de si ella hubiera reaccionado así pero en fin... queda claro que ella le ha dado el pase por pura lástima (pobrecillo). También lo he metido a la enfermería por un par de días (los suficientes para que pase algo (risa malévola)) aunque me cuestioné esa decisión porque es evidente que una simple rotura de costillas se curaría en menos de una hora, con la magia, supongo yo. **

**¿Y ahora cómo saldrán de ahí? ¿Qué pasara mientras? ¿Con quién ha quedado Harry? ¿Cuales son los siguientes planes de Voldy? Lavender también hierve de celos así que ¿Qué hara ella al respecto? ¿ Cuál es el plan de 'venganza' de Ron? todo esto en el capítulo que viene (sonrisa). Hasta la próxima, abrazos y besos a todas las que me leen y más a las que me dejan reviews, se despide esta flojita que actualiza cada 2 semanas (risas).**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Orgullo de Serpiente.

-No puedo creer que el profesor nos haya puesto juntos.- Balbuceaba una y otra vez Pansy, a espaldas de Harry.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, ahora ayúdame con esto.- Contestó Harry algo irritado.

Pansy lanzó un bufido y se puso hombro con hombro junto al moreno. Éste se agachó para recoger un frasco de babosas cornudas cuando alzó la vista quedando boquiabierto ante lo que estaban mirando sus ojos.

-La sala de los Menesteres… ¿Pero por qué esta aquí?- Se reincorporó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas salido por fin de la enfermería.- Fue lo primero que oyó Ron cuando hizo su aparición en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? es la hora de la Clase de Pociones.-

-Vine aquí apenas me enteré…-

-Como sea… ¿Sabes qué están haciendo en este momento los chicos en esa clase?- Preguntó tomando asiento frente a la chimenea.

-En una búsqueda, por parejas.- Ella se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por parejas? Supongo que Hermione está con Harry.-

-La han puesto con Malfoy.-

-¿¡Qué, la han puesto! ¿No era elección libre?-

-El Profesor nos eligió pareja.-

Dejó escapar un ruido de ira mientras se acomodaba incansablemente en el sillón.

-Ahora sí ese me las va a pagar.- Dijo para sí. -¿Dónde es la búsqueda?

-Séptimo piso, están buscando por los ingredientes para una Poción.-

-Vale, gracias.- Y dicho esto se levantó velozmente con la determinación de hallar a Hermione.

-¡E-espera!- Lavender salió tras él.

-¿No tienes algún otro truquito de magia para sacarnos de aquí?- Gruñó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-He probado todos los que sé.- Contestó Hermione de mala gana. –La puerta está muy atascada, creo que le han puesto un montón de cosas encima.

Hermione se quitó la túnica y el jersey abanicándose con la mano, era ella o solo hacía mucho calor ahí dentro. Había una tenue luz que los iluminaba, Malfoy se detuvo a apreciar muy disimuladamente las figuras femeninas de la castaña, las cuales antes no había tenido oportunidad de observar con tanta ropa que ella llevaba encima siempre. Recorrió desde su curvada cintura hasta los ojos, donde ambos se inmovilizaron, como hablándose silenciosamente con la mirada, ambos soportaban un imán que intentaba unirlos. Draco relamió sus labios en una forma que Hermione encontró sexy, y no le dio más tiempo de pensar en otras palabras para describirlo puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya estaba a milímetros de ella.

Veía este repentino suceso como una oportunidad imposible de desperdiciar.

Nariz con nariz, la Gryffindor sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas ante la cercanía del rubio, sólo tenía que inclinarse y sus bocas estarían juntas. Malfoy inhaló el dulce olor del cabello de Hermione, rozando su mejilla, provocándole mariposas en el estómago y un ardor excitante en el lugar donde la había tocado. Acto seguido le colocó una mano sobre la espalda para pegar su cuerpo con el de ella, preparándose para darle el beso de su vida.

-¿Hermione?- Harry había quitado todos los trastos encima del armario para hallar a su amiga, quien se volteó como un rayo hacia él, cortando el contacto con el Slytherin.

-¡Harry!- Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo, como si fuese su héroe. –Gracias… estábamos… atrapados aquí.- Miró de soslayo a Draco.

-Ya lo he notado.-

-¿Draco?- Pansy se asomaba por el hombro de Harry.

-Hola.- La saludó irritadamente.

-¡Cuánto me alegra que estés bien!- Se lanzó hacia él cariñosamente.

-Y… ¿Encontrasteis los ingredientes?- Hermione cambio rápidamente de tema.

-En eso estábamos.- Dejó ver el frasco de babosas cornudas. -¿Encontraron alguno ahí dentro?-

-Eh… no.- Titubeó recordando que en lo único que se había concentrado mientras estaba atrapada con Malfoy fue probar encantamientos para salir y disfrutar del momento a solas con él.

-Ya buscamos por toda la sala, no hay nada. No apareció porque queríamos encontrar algo.- Puso cara pensativa.

-Entonces mejor salimos de aquí.- Se apresuró a decir la castaña, recogiendo la ropa que había dejado dentro del armario.

Bajo el velo del atardecer, Bellatrix caminaba a pasos duros y pesados. La brisa ondulaba su largo cabello enmarañado y levantaba su vestido negro al compás de su caminar. Llegó hasta lo que simulaba la entrada de una cueva, empuño su varita y musitó una contraseña. Paulatinamente, una luz comenzó a irradiar desde la entrada a la cueva, Bellatrix entró y desapareció en el acto.

-Por fin llegas.- Siseó una voz.

-Mi señor.- Contestó Bellatrix arrodillándose frente a la figura de túnica negra de espaldas frente a ella.

-¿Se podría saber… por qué has hecho tal cosa?- Continuó el mago oscuro sin mover un músculo exceptuando los de la boca.

-Quería impresionarlo, mi señor... sé cuánto desea tener al niño.-

-¿Faltando al trato, al plan?- Crispó los dedos en torno a su varita.

-Yo…-

-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo… en que no atacaríamos si no era a finales del año escolar de Harry. Sin ni una sola excepción.-

-Lo siento, mi señor.-

-Ahora, ¡lárgate!-

De un salto la Mortífaga se puso de pie y desapareció por la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

-Lucius.- Llamó, y de inmediato el hombre de pelo platino se asomó.

-Me llamó, ¿mi señor?-

-Más vale traigas a tu hijo. Sabes que tengo mucho que decirle.-

-Ya lo sé…- Permaneció un momento pensativo. Su esposa le había rogado muchas veces no meter a Draco en aquellos asuntos ya que era demasiado peligroso y él era sólo un chico, hacer a su hijo un Mortífago culminaría con una seguidilla de servidores para el Señor Oscuro que perseguía a la familia Malfoy y Black, además le enseñaría al niño cómo hacerlo también con sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. Narcisa por nada del mundo quería eso, ya había puesto bastante esfuerzo apartando a Draco de las garras de Voldemort saboteando y retrasando el plan de reclutarlo como uno de los suyos. En lo profundo de su ser quería tanto a su esposa como a su hijo, algo que casi nunca demostraba. Si bien los habían casado por conveniencia absoluta estaba enamoradísimo de ella, y ella de él, tal vez esa era la única razón por la que no se atrevía a contradecirla en algo tan importante como mantener seguro a su hijo. –Usted sabe… Narcisa no está muy contenta con…

-Ya la convenceremos.- Una mueca de malicia se dibujó en la cara de Voldemort.

-Hermione.-

-¡Ronald!- Corrió a abrazarlo. –Veo que saliste de la enfermería ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, me han curado por completo las costillas rotas.- Miró con fulgor rabioso a Malfoy.

Harry se acercó para saludarlo.

-¿Todo bien?- Dijo Ron al separarse del abrazo de sus amigos.

-¡Chicos!- Lavender venía tras él, jadeante.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- Preguntó Harry, paseando la mirada entre Lavender y Ron.

-No, no estamos en la búsqueda.- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pues continuemos buscando entonces.- Habló Hermione luego de un embarazoso silencio.

-Yo te ayudo.- Ron enlazó su mano con la de ella.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Comadreja, ella está conmigo.- Malfoy hizo saber su presencia, caminando desafiante hacia Ron, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de él fulminándolo con los ojos.

Una ráfaga de rojo cubrió la cara de Ron, incluyendo parte de sus orejas.

-Tengo que hacer el trabajo con él.- Hermione Rompió el silencio después de que ambos estuviesen a punto de agarrarse en una pelea de hechizos, o peor aún, a patadas y puñetazos. –El Profesor nos ha emparejado, lo siento.-

Draco sonrió en señal de burla y dicha ante la aclaración de Hermione, enfureciendo más al Gryffindor.

-Pero…

-Nos veremos más tarde.- Se despidió de él con un beso fugaz en la boca. –Vamos Malfoy, tenemos una búsqueda que terminar.

-No creas que te dejaré sola con el otra vez.- Dijo Pansy, siguiéndolos.

Harry hizo un gesto de rareza y fue tras su compañera, mientras Ron la miraba suspicazmente.

-¿Es que el Profesor se ha vuelto completamente loco?- Comentó la castaña volteando a todas direcciones.

-Creo que solo quería deshacerse de nosotros.- Dijo Harry.

Era la hora del recreo, solo unas pocas parejas lograron hallar los ingredientes antes de que acabara la clase de Pociones, la de Harry con Pansy y Draco y Hermione no se incluía en la corta lista, y los ganadores recibieron unos pocos puntos para Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ron se separó de Harry y Hermione con la excusa de recoger algo que se le había olvidado en la enfermería, cuando en realidad se quedó esperando a alguien en una esquina del pasillo.

Aquel momento le dio mucho para pensar a Hermione, recordó por primera vez los momentos con Malfoy atrapada en la Sala de Menesteres. Antes no estaba segura de si él tenía algún interés amoroso en ella, ahora estaba completamente segura de que así era. Y en cierta forma, ella le correspondía y eso le aterraba. El solo hecho de imaginarse junto al Slytherin la estremecía por dentro y siempre lo vio como algo imposible, hasta ese instante en el que lo tuvo tan, tan cerca. No podía ser posible, tenía que seguir siendo imposible, no importaba que estuviesen enamorados, nadie aceptaría su relación. Podía asegurar que su padre le tenía bien preparada una novia, (pensaba en Pansy en ese momento, la chica le había estado tirando flores desde primer año y además era autentica Sangre Pura) para juntar familias de sangre pura como los abuelos de Draco lo hicieron con Lucius y Narcisa, y se veía entre esos dos no había mucho amor. Por otro lado estaba algo harta de perderse en sus pensamientos con Ron y Malfoy, solo quería poder concentrarse de lleno en las clases y sus libros de estudio y no tener que lidiar con el amor, especialmente después de lo que vivió con Krum. Victor le había hecho pasar un buen tiempo en su estadía en Hogwarts el año pasado, y ella estaba enganchada de sobremanera a él aun sabiendo que no podrían estar demasiado tiempo juntos. Se escribían de vez en cuando pero nada era lo mismo, no podía mantener una relación así, era enfermizo según Hermione. Ahora lo veía tan solo como un buen amigo con quien desahogarse, de_sahogarse._ La palabra quedó rebotando en su cabeza como una alerta, fue cuando pensó que podía escribirle para contarle sobre su problemilla de amor, después de todo a pesar de lo que todos decían sobre su coeficiente intelectual, no era mal consejero y sabía escuchar.

-Psst, ¡Hey!- Susurró Ron a una de las chicas de Slytherin que salía del aula. –¡Pansy!

Pansy se volteó confundida hasta que clavó los ojos en el chico.

-¿Me llamas a mí?- Preguntó con un gesto de desprecio.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. La chica se acercó dudosa.

-Te gusta Malfoy, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué eso debería importarte?-

-Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no le das un Filtro Amoroso o algo por el estilo?-

-¿Filtro Amoroso? eso está prohibido.- Frunció el ceño incrédula.

-Pero al menos lo tendrás todito a tus pies… y nadie se enterará de que lo has usado.-

-Ni siquiera sé porque te hice caso al venir. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy.- Hizo ademán de alejarse.

-No, no ¡espera! Puedo ayudarte a prepararlo.-

-¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme?-

-Sí, solo necesito que quites a Malfoy del camino. Él se enamora perdidamente de ti, y nos deja en paz.- Explicó refiriéndose a él, Harry y Hermione en el último punto.

-¿Cómo es que vas a ayudarme a preparar el Filtro Amoroso exactamente?- Puso ambas manos en su cintura demostrando altivez.

-Puedo conseguirte el huevo ese de no-se-qué y si te descubren, haré que me culpen a mí.-

Pansy sonrió de puro gusto.

-Está bien.-

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dios! que es esto? un capítulo nuevo de un día para otro?<strong>

**Así es, anoche me puse a escribir y me ha salido la mitad, hoy por la mañana me levanté para terminarlo y ya está aquí para que puedan saborearlo con los ojos (risas) y que os quede claro que estas cosas son un milagro y no pasan muy a menudo!**

**Veamos, la escena del armario me ha salido un poco corta pero bueno... quiero ir bien lentamente con la relación entre estos dos así que paciencia. Nuestra Comadreja ha salido de la enfermería y lo ha recibido nadie mas ni nadie menos que Lavender! la pobrecita está que arde por él y Ron no está ni una pisca interesado en ella... además nos hemos enterado un poco de los planes de Voldy ¿Que le hará a Narcisa para convencerla? (música de suspenso) ya vale no creo que os sorprenda demasiado con la respuesta. No sé si estaré usando bien a los personajes, si estarán apegados a sus personalidades originales pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y supongo que vosotros estáis más que complacidos. También he revelado el plan de nuestro pelirrojo preferido, debo acotar que ese no era su plan inicial y como debieron darse cuenta se le ha ocurrido cuando vio a Pansy celosa de Hermione. Y hablando de nuestra protagonista, ha recordado al viejo Krum y ha decidido enviarle una carta para desahogarse! no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de meter al simpaticón de Victor en la historia.**

**Espero que estén tan felices como yo con el repentino ataque de escribir y así los dejo tranquilitos mientras flojeo (risas) hasta la próxima! y saludos a todas las que me dejan reviews ya sea aquí y en Potterfics, se les quiere mucho y recuerden que trabajo para ustedes!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Sentimientos.

-¿Hermione?- Harry despertó a su amiga de su divagación.

-¿Si?- Contestó la castaña luego de unos largos segundos.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto… distraída.-

-Sí, es solo el estrés.- Sonrío amablemente intentando evadir el tema.

-¿Qué pasó en la Sala de los Menesteres?-

-¿De qué hablas? Nos quedamos atrapados… algo nos empujó dentro y luego atascaron la puerta.-

-Ya lo sé, pero…-

-No pasó absolutamente nada entre Draco y yo si es lo que piensas.- Completó lo que Harry quería decir.

-Bueno-

-Chicos.- Ron acababa de entrar en La Sala Común.

-Te has tardado.- Comentó Harry cuando el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado.

-La señora Pomfrey casi desecha mis ranas de chocolate.- Respondió Ron con un quiebre en la voz.

-Se nos hace tarde para Herbología.- Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj de muñeca.

¿Ayudar a Parkinson a hacer una Poción de Amor? Ciertamente era casi imposible conseguir el huevo, no había posibilidad alguna de preguntarle a Hagrid, descubriría sus planes. La Profesora Sprout era menos probable aún, no tenía más opción que pedirle la poción a sus hermanos, después de todo siempre llevaban su maleta con algunos artículos de su nueva tienda de chucherías mágicas.

-Malfoy ha estado más molesto que nunca últimamente.- Empezó a hablar Harry frente a la chimenea. –Lo que le hizo a Ron, no puedo entender bien que tiene en contra de él.

Hermione acariciaba a Crookshanks que se estiraba de regocijo en sobre su regazo, mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

-Él siempre ha sido un matón pero creo que esta vez se ha empeñado bien en hacernos la vida imposible. Ron me dijo que quería vengarse de él.-

-¿Vengarse? Ya le dije que no debía hacerlo, Harry, no quiero que se meta en más problemas.- Dijo Hermione severamente.

-Bueno… si se merece algo.-

Hermione lanzó un bufido.

En el entretanto, Ron tomó un tiempo para hablar con sus hermanos.

-Necesito esa poción de amor que venden.- Musitó frente a ellos.

-¿Nuestro pequeño hermanito quiere enamorar a una hermosa chica?- Se mofaron.

-No es para mí.- Farfulló en silencio frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Claro, claro.- Dijo Fred.

-Es para ella.- Añadió George.

-Esto es serio, chicos.-

-¿Para quién la quieres si no es para ti?- Preguntó Fred.

-No se los puedo decir. ¿Me podrían vender la poción de una vez?-

-No la traemos con nosotros.- Explicó George. –Es muy peligroso, sabes que está prohibido utilizarla en Hogwarts.

-Sí, sí pero…-

-Tenemos un arsenal en la tienda.- Continuó Fred.

-Vale, tráiganme una y les pago.-

-No creas que es tan fácil.- Dijo George.

-Tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon…- Agregó Fred.

-Háganlo, lo necesito.- Y con esto, el menor de los chicos Weasley volvió a su asiento junto a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella.

-Una conversación de hermano a hermano.- Respondió el pelirrojo. –Ya tienes a esa bola de pelos café aquí…

-Se llama Crookshanks.- Dijo Hermione algo irritada por el comentario.

El gato gruñía ante la presencia de Ron, atentando de arañarlo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Le calmaba su dueña acariciándole la barbilla.

-Estoy empezando a creer que quiere más al gato que a mí.- Susurró Ron a Harry ante la mirada enfadada de Hermione.

Crookshanks no era un gato común, y eso era lo que más agradaba a Hermione. Lo veía como un humano más y hasta un amigo, llevándolo a todas partes cuantas podía. El gato actuaba como un hermano mayor sobreprotector, y la hacía sentir confortable. Incluso parecía no agradarle para nada la relación entre Ron y Hermione puesto que saltaba sobre las piernas de su dueña las veces que ella estaba compartiendo un tiempo con el pelirrojo en algún lugar más apartado de la Sala Común.

No estaba segura si había hablado con Crookshanks sobre su problema pero aun así la mascota parecía entenderla totalmente.

Se levantó llevando al gato entre sus brazos y se despidió, para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Colocó a Crookshanks sobre la cama, sacó una pluma y pergamino de su mochila y se sentó frente al escritorio.

Suspiró y comenzó a redactar:

_Querido Victor:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí. Quería retomar el contacto pues eres un gran amigo y apoyo para mí, además considero prudente mantenerte al tanto._

_Para empezar, he pasado unas vacaciones de maravilla, viajamos a París y conocí muchos lugares increíbles. Fui de compras… ya sabes, cosas de chicas._

_No sé si habrás leído el Profeta últimamente, si lo has hecho, debiste enterarte de la emboscada en el tren, Harry, Ron y yo estamos bien._

_Y en cuanto a eso… me quedé atrapada en un carril, el último, con Draco Malfoy, supongo que sabes de quien estoy hablando. El vagón se desprendió del resto del tren y quedamos estancados, por suerte, él tenía su escoba y nos fuimos volando con ella de vuelta._

_El problema es, desde el momento en que subí a la escoba empecé a sentirme algo extraña. Además del mareo, porque como ya sabes le tengo terror a las alturas, por primera vez desde que salí contigo sentí mariposas en el estómago. También al poco rato dejé de sentirme mareada, fue como si su forma de maniobrar me hiciese sentir segura y me quitara todo el miedo a volar. Por último me sentí atraída a su olor, algo que me intriga mucho._

_Otra cosa que sucedió ayer específicamente, en una búsqueda que teníamos de tarea para Pociones, nos quedamos atrapados dentro de un armario._

Titubeó, y se detuvo ahí. ¿Era buena idea confesarle aquello? Después de todo él estaba kilómetros lejos de ahí y por alguna extraña razón pensó que lo comprendería. Harry y Ron pondrían un grito en el cielo al escuchar eso, sobretodo él, el chico con que salía durante el último mes. Observó detenidamente a Crookshanks quien comenzaba a caer dormido sobre la cama, sin quitar sus brillantes ojos de la cara de Hermione.

Por un momento tuvo el arranque de tomar el pergamino y desecharlo, deseando nunca decirle esos sentimientos que tenía por el Slytherin, no obstante necesitaba desahogarse, con quien fuese. _Tal vez existía alguien más._

Guardó la carta incompleta en el baúl, entre sus libros de texto y demás pergaminos.

-Oh, Crookshanks ¿Qué debo hacer?- Se lamentó sentándose a un lado del animal, creyendo que le iba a contestar.

Finalmente se resignó y se puso el pijama, sin dejar de vacilar en sus pensamientos.

Pronto, se halló recostada en una cama desconocida, en una casa desconocida, con alguien no muy desconocido.

Tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Malfoy acostado a su lado, durmiendo como un angelito, se incorporó del susto y quedó de pie frente al mueble.

Girando su cuerpo trescientos sesenta grados para mirar la sala, avanzó hasta una puerta que ponía "Narciso" con un cartel muy llamativo, en letras azules eléctrico.

Ingresó silenciosamente a aquella habitación.

En ella, un niño descansaba en una cama bien decorada masculinamente, el dormitorio tenía un tapiz mágico así como alguna de las pertenencias del infante.

Se inclinó para echarle un vistazo al pequeño.

Era castaño y su piel era tersa y blanquecina como la leche.

"¿Mi hijo?" "¿Nuestro hijo?" Pensó mientras lo miraba dormir.

-Buenos días.- Dijo una voz, conocida por Hermione antes por arrastrar las palabras y el tono frio y arrogante.

La Gryffindor se volteó para encontrarse con Draco, apoyando un brazo en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba un pijama, la camisa de éste abierta dejando a la vista su torso.

Bajó la vista al percatarse del pecho desnudo del Slytherin, subiéndola hacia los ojos grises inmediatamente.

Malfoy caminó hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso difícil de olvidar.

Porque la despertó como un beso de Buenos Días.

Hacía una mañana radiante en Hogwarts, Hermione no había podido dejar de pensar en su sueño, pese a ser producto de su imaginación se sintió muy real. Los olores, las imágenes, _el olor de Draco._

Sobre todo el beso.

Pensar en dos chicos, que al parecer la querían. Una vez más ¿Cómo podría considerar la posibilidad de estar con Malfoy? así acabó la noche convenciéndose de que Ron era lo mejor para ella.

-Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- La castaña juraría que si le volvían a preguntar eso terminaría enviando al diablo a todos. Pero esta vez no, era Luna la que estaba preocupada por ella. Acababa de toparse con la Ravenclaw camino a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la chica casi no tenía amigos y no podía rechazarla. –Parece que las polillas no te han dejado dormir ¿No has usado el collar?-

-No… pero estoy bien, gracias.-

-¿Segura? tienes el aspecto de un Wracksput enfermo.-

Hermione no tenía palabras ni ánimos para responder a eso, ya se había atrasado lo suficiente. Entonces recordó la carta, la necesidad de sacarse todo del pecho. No consideraba a Luna como una amiga, todos la llamaban Lunática, le creían loca. Aunque deducía que era buena para escuchar y dar consejos.

-Bueno… la verdad es que tengo un problema.- Espetó la Gryffindor de un bufido.

-¿Cuál problema?- Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, resaltando sus cuencas.

-Mira, ahora estoy llegando tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo hablaremos luego ¿vale?- Y así dejó a la chica plantada en su sitio, parpadeando como queriendo despertar de un mal sueño.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Fred, entregándole con cuidado una botella en forma de corazón, con un líquido rosa dentro.-

-¿Ya lo tienen? ¿Cómo…?- Ron recibió el frasco, escondiéndolo de ojos curiosos.

-No preguntes.- Interrumpió George.

-¿Usaron algún pasadizo?-

-Que no preguntes.- Contestó Fred.

Con estas pocas palabras, los gemelos se escabulleron a través del pasillo.

Ron permaneció de pie por unos momentos, pensativo. Finalmente reacciono y corrió a su habitación para dejar el Filtro Amoroso a salvo.

-¿Qué se trae tu novio con Pansy? No llevan ni un mes y ya está pensando en engañarte.- Comentó Malfoy a su compañera de pupitre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Hermione frunció el entrecejo confundida.

-Ayer vi al Pobretón muy meloso con Pansy.- Explicó añadiendo un poco de su propia cosecha.

-¿Con Pansy? No te creo.-

-Como quieras.- Se encogió de hombros. –Pero después no vengas a llorarme y suplicarme para que salga contigo.- Dijo con una mueca.

Hermione giró la cabeza sin articular palabra, "Este es el día perfecto para estar sentada con él" pensó irónicamente.

En otro lado del aula, Lavender no desistía de sus artimañas para engatusar a Ron, aun sabiendo que salía con Hermione.

-Tengo novia.- Repetía el pelirrojo a cada insinuación.

Luna acompaño a Hermione a sentarse sobre una de las escaleras que dirigía hacia las afueras del castillo, ambas se sentaron frente a frente, la castaña dio un suspiro antes de comenzar.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.-

La Ravenclaw puso los ojos como platos, la luz solar le daba a sus ojos azules más brillo del habitual.

-Desde el accidente en el tren… lo recuerdas?-

-¿Cuándo quisieron llevarse a Harry? Sí, estaba asustada. Pensé que eran unicornios de cuerno torcido que habían golpeado contra el tren.-

-Yo y Draco nos quedamos atrapados en un vagón que se desprendió del resto del tren.-

Luna permaneció callada y empática.

-Y… me llevó de vuelta al tren en su escoba, fue ahí cuando empecé a sentir cosas.-

-¿Pero no que estás saliendo con Ron?- Dijo la chica después de un largo silencio.

-Sí… estoy confundida, Luna.-

-Eres la primera persona que no me llama Lunática.- La rubia desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Los que te llaman así no te conocen de verdad.- Sonrió.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en la cara de Luna.

-Si de verdad te gusta Draco, díselo.- Aconsejó.- No esperes demasiado, el amor es muy lindo, te hace sentir como un Pegaso, volando por los aires a toda velocidad.- Su voz soñadora tranquilizaba a la castaña.

Cierto era que no se sentía como "un Pegaso volando por los aires a toda velocidad" cuando estaba con Ron, y podía decir que algo parecido a eso pasaba por su mente cuando el Slytherin se encontraba cerca.

-Gracias Luna.-

-¿Estas segura de que eso es todo?-

Hermione enrojeció.

-Ayer nos quedamos atrapados en La sala de los Menesteres.- Al encontrarse a sí misma decir eso, una ráfaga de calor invadió su cuerpo. –En… un armario.

Luna sonrió.

-Estuvimos a punto de besarnos.- Finalizó.

-¿A él le gustas también?- Ladeó la cabeza reuniendo datos.

-Bueno… él fue el que se acercó… así que supongo que sí.-

-¡Entonces son el uno para el otro!-

-Oh no… yo…- En ese momento recordó lo corto que era ese recreo. –Estoy saliendo con Ron.

-¡Oh si! Lo había oído por ahí.- Contestó saliendo de una especie de trance.

-Ese es el problema.-

-Ustedes han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?-

-Harry y Ron son mis mejores amigos.- Le dio a entender la castaña.

-Mis mejores amigos son los Pumpikers, mi madre me los regaló cuando era pequeña. Me cuidan, son como hadas guardianes.- Dijo Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y con tono somnoliento.

-Estoy confundida.- Soltó Hermione ignorando el comentario. –Se nos hace tarde, hablaremos más tarde, nos vemos Luna.-

Ron caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, mirando a todas direcciones por si alguien le estaba siguiendo o algo parecido.

Entró al baño de las niñas, llevando el Filtro Amoroso escondido bajo la túnica.

-Te has tardado.- Dijo Pansy al verlo entrar.

-No quería que nadie me viera.- Contestó Ron.

-¿Trajiste el huevo?-

-Algo mucho mejor que eso.- Alzó la botella ante los ojos sorprendidos de la chica.

-¿La poción?-

-No me preguntes cómo la he conseguido.- Se la entregó algo tembloroso.

-No me interesa.- Arrancó el frasco de las manos del Gryffindor un zarpazo, y se marchó. –Un placer hacer negocios contigo.-

-¿¡Negocios… cual era mi parte del trato!- Gritó hacia el sitio donde Pansy acababa de desaparecer.

Ginny subía las escaleras a paso suave y calmado, su pelo zanahoria ondeaba con cada paso que daba, iluminado por el sol que entraba por las ventanas de la Torre.

Avanzaba hacia su cama cuando pisó algo, un papel en el suelo, bajó la vista para verlo, era un pergamino escrito en tinta azul.

Se agachó, era una carta dirigida a un tal Victor.

-¿Victor?- Meditó. -¿Victor Krum?-

Pudo distinguir vagamente la caligrafía de Hermione y su perfume que siempre quedaba en cada cosa que tocaba. Acercó más el papel para poder leerlo, sus ojos bien abiertos se detuvieron súbitamente en una palabra: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Ya está aquí el sexto capítulo. Personalmente me ha gustado bastante aunque al principio lo veía horrible.**

**Crookshanks ha vuelto para molestar a Ron (risas) y éste ha conseguido el Filtro de Amor... veremos como lo maneja Pansy (música de suspenso). Hermione ha escrito a medias la carta para Victor... y Ginny la ha leído! tenía ganas de meter a la menor de los Weasley, es un personaje que admiro mucho y por supuesto es una grana amiga de nuestra protagonista. También he usado más a Luna, otro de mis personajes preferidos (supongo que se imaginan por qué!) y esta chiquilla debe representar a muchas de nosotras queriendo convencer a Hermione que se atreva para con Malfoy, incluyéndome (risas). Y el sueño dios! para los seguidores de mi Twitter debieron asustarse un poco, ahí conté un Spoiler sobre lo que sucede en ese sueño y sobre el futuro de este FanFic (curiosos a mi Twitter en 3...2...1...). Otra cosa con este sueño, para describir al pequeño Narciso (¿le habrán puesto ese nombre por la madre de Malfoy?) me basé en este niño de Juego de Tronos (Game of Thrones, es otra serie que veo); Bran Stark, googleen si están interesadas! **

**Para tenerlas enganchadas debo decir que va para mucho rato la historia, y he pensado hacer otro FanFic en relación con el final de ésta, veamos si mi idea sigue en pie para ese entonces...**

**Para el próximo se viene algo que no les va a caer muy bien a las que están locas por todo este asunto de los momentos Draco/Hermione, no las haré sufrir ni enfadar si es lo que piensan así que tranquilas!**

**Saludos a todas mis seguidoras y gente que deja Reviews tanto en Potterfics como aquí, se las quiere un montón y una vez más recuerden que trabajo para ustedes! Hasta la próxima, besos y un abrazo.**

**P.D: También trabajo en otros FanFics además de este, quería ponerlo aquí porque este es el más 'ovacionado' que tengo, no estoy intentando incitarlas a leerlos pero me haría muy feliz que comentaran esos.**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Filtro Amoroso.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Susurró Hermione a Ron, que llegaba tarde a clase.

-En el baño.- Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

Alzó una ceja.

-Draco me dijo que te vio hablando con Pansy.- Dijo la castaña luego de un largo silencio entre ambos.

-¿Le creíste?-

-No sé… por eso te estoy diciendo.-

-Si será niñato.- Espetó el pelirrojo.- Es un mentiroso, no creas nada de lo que dice.

Hermione volteó hacia el frente.

Ron acaricio su mano por debajo del pupitre.

El corazón de Pansy brincaba como loco del solo hecho de pensar que tenía el Filtro Amoroso dentro de su mochila; durante todas las clases lograba un puesto cerca de Malfoy y no dejaba de hacerle ojitos durante todo el periodo. Desde que él la llevó al baile estaba convencida de ser su pareja perfecta, esa noche fue la chica más feliz de Slytherin.

Esperaba el momento oportuno para tirar la poción dentro de su comida o bebida, manteniéndose cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible. Sabía que, ciertamente, existía una cura para la poción (era lógico) y por lo tanto el efecto no le duraría demasiado.

Pero se encargaría personalmente de ello.

Llegó la hora de la cena, lo siguió hasta la mesa, sentándose a su lado. Sin embargo el rubio ni siquiera la miró, en cambio no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ron y Hermione, que llegaban tomados de la mano sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Sacó la botella debajo de su túnica y con un movimiento rápido dejó caer unas gotas en el jugo de calabaza de Draco, casi errando al devolverlo a su resguardo.

Entonces esperó con los ojos fijos en la copa, casi estallando de nervios.

Se sentiría luego culpable al estar haciendo aquello, si la descubrían sería expulsada. Aunque Ron la cubriría, o no?

El pelirrojo volteó hacia la mesa de las Serpientes, mirando a Pansy, esta le devolvió la mirada, algo asustada.

-Estás preciosa.- Draco persiguió a la morena hasta la sala común, sentándose a su lado mientras ella sonreía.

Él la miraba como si fuera Merlín en todo su esplendor, y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que la besara. En definitiva Pansy se sintió arriba de un hipogrifo sobrevolando el bosque prohibido.

-Gracias, pelirrojo.- Musitó para sí.

Hermione se preparaba para dormir cuando una chica de pelo como el fuego entró en la habitación, con un pergamino en mano.

Le tocó el hombro para hacer que se volteara.

-Ginny.- Dijo la castaña.

-Creo que has perdido algo.- Alzó la carta.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?- Abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un Grimm.

-Aquí mismo.- Señaló el suelo.

-¿La leíste?-

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentándose.

-No te preocupes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando.- Se sentó a su lado. –Yo también estoy confundida… o lo estaba.

-¿Te refieres a Harry…?-

-Sí. Pero ahora estoy segura, quiero a Harry.-

Le sorprendía la confidencia y forma de siempre ir directamente de la pelirroja, y ahora no estaba tan asustada del hecho que supiese su "secreto".

-Pero en serio… ¿Draco Malfoy?-

-No tengo una explicación para eso.-

-¿Entonces por qué estas con mi hermano?-

-Simplemente pensé que podría ayudarme a olvidarme de él.- Lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Ya supuse eso…. Mira, no me gusta para nada Malfoy, y lo que le pase me tiene sin cuidado.- Hizo una pausa para mirar a su amiga con seriedad, como suele hacer Molly cuando regaña a sus hijos. –Prefiero que estés con Ron que con cualquiera de Slytherin.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil.- Su cara se tornó afligida.

La Weasley se reincorporó y agachó enfrente de Hermione, posando sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella.

-Escúchame, debe ser sólo algo pasajero, una atracción. Pero nada más.- La miró fijamente a los ojos. –No tienes por qué estar enamorada de él, es sólo químico. Vamos, es un idiota, os ha molestado a ti y a todos los de Gryffindor y las demás casas desde que llegó. No te hace bien, no te conviene para nada.

-Ese es otro gran problema.- La castaña sonrió tristemente con los ojos mojados.

Ginny la abrazó, provocando que su amiga rompiera en sollozos ahogados por su hombro.

Al día siguiente, prácticamente todo el colegio estaba enterado de que Pansy y Malfoy salían. Y no les era de sorprender aunque algunos no creían lo bajo que había caído el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Era el adiós para el Draco Malfoy que todos conocían para convertirse en un cursi, algunas veces amable pero aun arrogante Sangre Limpia.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse abrumada cada vez que los veía cerca, y con lo poco que conocía al chico estaba segura de que había sido obra de una poción de Amor. No soportaba verlos paseándose por todo el castillo mientras todos alababan la relación, le enfermaba y obligaba a sus amigos a cambiar de rumbo cada vez que se cruzaban.

Snape comenzó a sospechar del uso del Filtro, y desde luego se lo comunicó a Dumbledore quien inició una investigación.

A Ron no mucho le interesaba el repentino cambio del rubio, estaba feliz de poder deshacerse de él y Harry se limitaba a disfrutar de la situación, sospechando severamente de su amigo.

-¿No crees que es raro…?- Comentaba Harry a Hermione mientras paseaban por los terrenos.

-Los tres sabemos que le dieron el Filtro Amoroso.- Contestó ella.

-Sí, pero no creo que ella se arriesgase tanto.- Continuo Harry.

-¿Qué importa eso? Ya podemos estar en paz.- Dijo Ron.

En aquel momento, una mujer de pelo platino y túnica negra pasó a su lado, a paso apresurado.

-Esa es…- Hermione se detuvo en seco.

-La madre de Malfoy.- añadió Harry.

-¿Usted me ha llamado?- Narcisa entró en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Sí, señora Malfoy.- dijo el anciano. – ¿Se ha enterado usted del nuevo comportamiento de su hijo?-

-Desde luego, me ha enviado una carta.- Respondió, jugando con sus manos.

-¿Y no le parece… inusual?-

-Yo…-

-Estar enamorado es una de las mejores sensaciones.- Sonrió. –Y no pienso que esta contenido dentro de un frasco, es un sentimiento, no una esencia.

-¿Está sugiriendo que a mi hijo le han dado una poción de Amor?-

-Las reglas son muy claras; no se pueden usar ese tipo de pociones en la Escuela.-

-Ya lo sé, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso.-

-Tengo entendido que ya están en proceso de elegir una futura esposa para Draco.- El hombre se acercó lentamente.

-Es demasiado pronto para eso.-

El director se quedó un momento pensativo.

-Puede retirarse.-

Narcisa estaba nerviosa, pareciera que todo el mundo vigilaba sus pasos, todos sospechaban de cada cosa que hacía. Estaba claro que era una Mortífaga como su esposo, y Dumbledore hacía lo posible para ponerla de vuelta en sus cabales y evitar que Draco corriera la misma suerte.

Sabía perfectamente que no podría evitar mantener a su hijo lejos del Señor Oscuro por mucho tiempo, pero lucharía hasta el final por tenerlo a salvo.

Por otro lado, las averiguaciones del Director de Hogwarts recién empezaban.

Aquella noche Hermione salió al famoso lugar donde tantas veces veía al rubio hablar con los cuadros.

Pero él no estaba ahí, no estaba en ningún sitio.

Volteó a todas direcciones, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente.

-¿Buscando al chico Malfoy?- Le dijo uno de los cuadros.

Se detuvo mirando al cuadro, respirando con agitación.

-Últimamente se ha sentido muy feliz.- Comentó otro cuadro, específicamente con el que Draco más conversaba. –Y yo estaba seguro de que era contigo, pero bueno…

-¿Conmigo?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Sí, el chico no dejaba de hablar de ti.- El hombre hablaba como apuntando lo obvio.

Enrojeció levemente.

-Se lo veía muy enamorado de usted.-

-No importa ya, no podemos estar juntos.- Su voz se quebró a su vez que echó a caminar lejos, lo más lejos que pudo.

Caminó y caminó hasta perderse entre los recodos del edificio, se sentó frente a una ventana para mirar el cielo estrellado. En aquel momento ya no le importaba si conseguía otro castigo, lo único que le importaba era tener de vuelta al molesto, vanidoso y altivo Draco Malfoy, el que se sentía tan solo como para hablarle a los retratos, el que estaba enganchado de la misma forma que ella de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Por fin les traigo el séptimo capítulo (aplausos). Personalmente no estoy muy satisfecha con él pero de todas formas aquí está!**

**Como deben haberse enterado estoy trabajando en otro FanFic, en inglés, y es por eso que me ha tomado un poco más de tiempo en escribir este capítulo. Aún así finalmente me ha dado el arranque y lo e terminado este fin de semana como les prometí (Twitter).**

**Para enojo de varias, Pansy ha logrado engatusar a Malfoy gracias a Ron, y el actuar de los superiores no está siendo tan rapido como es de esperar. Y es que verlo así es divertido! y raro... no he escrito mucho sobre cómo es esta nueva "personalidad" que tiene pero espero agregar más de eso en el siguiente capítulo (y dejadme deciros que no es fácil, es un Draco completamente fuera de carácter).  
><strong>**Narcisa está siendo vigilada muy de cerca, aunque todos sabemos que obviamente nada tuvo que ver con el asunto del Filtro. Como toda madre quiere que su hijo esté a salvo y sigue escapando de Voldy (ya veremos que hace él! (música de suspenso)) y Dumbledore esta completamente de acuerdo en mantenerla/regresarla al lado de los buenos...  
>Y nuestra protagonista se ha puesto debilucha, después de que Ginny descubriera la carta y le diera unos consejos bien duros para ella. Esta chica es de armas tomar igualita a su madre (risas).<strong>

**Una vez mas nunca estoy demasiado contenta en la forma que manejo a los personajes y espero ir mejorando de a poco...!**

**Y antes de que se me haga demasiado largo el comentario, os dejo! Saludos a todos los que me apoyan y comentan, se los quiere mucho!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Despertar.

-Su mente ha de estar nublada por un Wrackspurt.- Comentó luna ante la aclaración de Hermione.

-Le han dado un Filtro Amoroso, es lo más acertado.- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Eso no está prohibido?- Abrió los ojos como si estuviera mirando a Peeves destrozando su habitación.

-Sí, Dumbledore dijo que estaba investigando, al parecer les gusta mucho el nuevo Malfoy como para preocuparse demasiado, está claro que fue Pansy.-

-Ya se le pasará.- Luna movió una mano imitando las veces que intentaba espantar a un Nargle.

-No va a funcionar de todas maneras… No podemos estar juntos.- Hermione agachó la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú lo quieres, él te quiere…-

-Suena muy lindo cuando lo dices tú, Luna.- Sonrió. –Ahí están.

-Hola chicas.- Pansy saludó en un tono burlón.

Draco se encontraba a su lado, con el brazo sosteniendo el suyo.

-Hola Hermione.- Dijo Draco en un tono extraño para él.

"¿Me ha llamado Hermione?" Hermione pensó, extrañada.

Luna paseaba los ojos de la castaña al rubio, como esperando algo.

Entonces sucedió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Malfoy sonrió como nunca antes se le había visto; una sonrisa verdadera. E inmediatamente besó a Pansy delante de las chicas, lo que desató un puñetazo a su novia propinado por la Gryffindor.

Fue tan rápido que Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer hasta ver a la Slytherin en el suelo, y una vez asimiló los hechos echó a correr hacia el Castillo.

-¡Hermione!- Luna salió tras ella.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada.

Había golpeado a Pansy con todas sus fuerzas y de pura rabia contenida. No era la primera vez que desataba la ira de esa manera, y en algún lugar de su ser se sentía bastante aliviada ahora.

No podría culpar a la chica por que el idiota de Malfoy se enamorara perdidamente de ella de un día para otro, pero le hervía la sangre de solo verlos juntos.

¿Estaba sintiendo celos? No había sentido ni una pisca de celos cuando Draco le contó que vio a Ron con la morena. Definitivamente tenía que ser amor; su corazón no seguía a la razón enamorándose de un chico como él.

Sintió como el corazón daba un brinco del solo hecho de pensar de nuevo en la posibilidad de estar junto al rubio, sabiendo ahora que él está, o estaba enamorado de ella.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?- Draco ayudó a Pansy a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, sí. ¡Estúpida Sangre Sucia!- Gritó al aire la Slytherin.

-Te estábamos esperando.- La voz del Señor Oscuro resonó en la oscura habitación.

Narcisa titubeó, su esposo estaba junto a él.

-Toma asiento.- Ordenó, de espaldas hacia ella. –Como ya sabes, cada día estamos en necesidad de más seguidores. Y estamos reclutando la máxima cantidad de personas posible, ¿recuerdas el plan?

-Claro que sí, mi Señor.-

-No lo voy a repetir. Hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Ya es hora de que el pequeño Draco empiece su entrenamiento.-

-Mi señor… él es demasiado joven.-

Voldemort le apuntó con la varita, haciéndola agazaparse en el asiento.

Lucius se sobresaltó.

-Me traerás al niño, mañana.- Endureció la voz, dándole énfasis a lo que decía.

-¡Él no tiene por qué—

La tortura empezó con un ligero _cruciatus_ que la hizo retorcerse de dolor ante la petrificada mirada de su esposo.

-Es el único en Hogwarts en el que podemos confiar.- Objetó el Señor Oscuro deteniéndose con el hechizo por un momento.

-No.- Narcisa jadeó frunciendo el ceño.

Y diría una y mil veces más "No.". Su hijo no merecía una vida como esa, no importaba cuantas veces Lucius le hablaba intentando convencerla de una buena manera, sin embargo siempre terminaba perdiendo ante lo más importante en su vida como lo era su Hijo.

-_Avada keda_—

-¡No!- Lucius se lanzó sobre Voldemort, interrumpiéndolo.

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Draco no dejaba de hablarle a Hermione sobre Pansy, comenzando a irritarla.

"Yo soy el Príncipe de Slytherin y ella es como mi Princesa."

"Es la chica más hermosa del mundo."

"He pensado en 3 hijos."

-¿No estás enojado por golpearla?- Hermione estaba pasmada.

-Oh, ella está bien, no te preocupes.- Le sonrió.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. No sabía si calificarla como tonta o una de las más hermosas que haya visto.

Sin querer mencionar el repentino cambio de su mirada por los efectos de la misma poción, que, o tenía a todas locas o a toda la Casa de las Serpientes cotilleando y despreciándolo al verlo pasar de la mano con Pansy.

Podría ser que este Draco fuese más amable y menos molesto, pero no soportaba que estuviera tonto por aquella chica.

El hecho de que Malfoy si quiera le dirigiera la palabra a ella sin usar adjetivos degradantes o solo para insultarla enrabiaba a Ron, quien no dejaba de mirar a su novia siendo casi acosada con palabras.

El Príncipe de Slytherin parecía perder el interés y atención hacia todas las clases, lo cual molestaba especialmente a Snape. Ya no podía alabarlo por el excelente trabajo en las Pociones puesto que ni siquiera quería cortar los ingredientes y por eso perdió algunos puntos de su Casa, otra cosa que tenía a todo Slytherin en su contra; pero desde luego no habían sido muchos, por el extraño cariño que el profesor le tenía.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de que Dumbledore había desaparecido a causa de una emergencia voló medio Hogwarts dejando con miradas de expectación hasta a los profesores.

Se rumoreaba tenía que ver con Voldemort puesto que desde el ataque al Expresso todo mundo volvió a tener sus habituales ánimos miedosos en cada sitio y hasta dentro de sus propias casas.

-Es seguro que fue a atrapar a tú-sabes-quien, debieron encontrar su escondite.- Comentaba Ron durante el desayuno.

-¿Cuándo dijeron que desapareció?- Hermione preguntó.

-Creo que anoche.- Contestó Harry.

Ron alzó un pedazo de pan con mermelada que arranco a la fuerza de su otro pedazo grande y le dio de comer en la boca a Hermione, quien respondió cariñosamente luego de comérselo, sonriendo apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

"Creo que su relación está mejorando." Pensó Harry, dándoles una mirada incómoda.

Ginny se encontraba a su lado, revolviendo los cubiertos demostrando nerviosismo ante la cercanía del moreno, y viendo el momento romántico de sus amigos como una señal.

Éste la miró sonriendo amablemente, haciéndola sonrojar como cuando Ron se enfada.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido ese presentimiento de que algo va mal?- Draco le dijo a Pansy algo angustiado en el tono de su voz.

-¿Por qué algo habría de ir mal?- Imitó a Hermione recostándose sobre el hombro del rubio, en una forma burlona.

-Draco, tus padres están en este momento en el hospital San Mungo.- Dumbledore dijo con en tono seco.

Draco se quedó petrificado.

-Han sido heridos por Voldemort. Aún no se sabe las razones, no hasta que despierten. Están en serio riesgo vital y esperamos que mejoren lo antes posible.- Hizo una pausa para ver una posible segunda reacción del chico, sin más el permanecía perplejo. –Puedes ir a visitarlos si lo deseas, pero mañana, entre las dos y cuatro de la tarde.

-Está bien.- Arrastró las palabras y bajó el tono que antes había tomado en su estado sometido al Filtro Amoroso; y con esto salio de la oficina del Director, apretando los puños lo más fuerte que podía.

"¿Qué mierda me han hecho?" Pensaba mientras salía de un letargo. "Pero aún más importante, ¿qué le ha pasado a mis Padres?"  
>"Joder, he estado hablando como un idiota."<p>

Encontró su camino hacia las mazmorras, llegando hasta su habitación con una jaqueca poderosa. Tal parecía el shock le había quitado el efecto de la Poción, y recordaba todo lo que había hecho bajo ésta. "Ese no era yo, ¿quién tomó mi cuerpo?"

En ese momento, Pansy entró, avanzando hacia él con un leve movimiento de caderas que según Draco era sexy. Se acercó para besarlo, pero éste se apartó naturalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo la morena exasperadamente.

-Nada que te deba importar.- Respondió fríamente Malfoy. -¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame solo.

Ella entristeció su cara mientras salía corriendo de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación a sollozar.

La preocupación comenzó a invadir su cabeza, la vida de sus Padres peligraba. Tenía que ir a verlos en ese mismo instante, pero claro, a las 10 de la mañana nadie lo dejaría salir ni siquiera para visitar a alguien gravemente enfermo, tendría que esperar.

La más larga noche de su vida, hablando con el Retrato, quien le proporciono ánimos; como siempre.

Y un pequeño encuentro; si es que así le podía llamar; con Hermione. Sólo la vio pasar por los oscuros pasillos, su pelo cobrizo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y su piel tan suave y blanda al tacto le hizo recordar la escena en la sala de los Menesteres, donde pudo sentir ese cuerpo delicado y tibio contra el suyo.

Y estuvo tan cerca…

"Basta de pensamientos cursis." Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en sus prioridades.

Cuando lo vio sentado ahí, mirando aquel retrato, con su cabello platino como una luna en la penumbra.

Fue cuando supo que Draco había regresado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Un milagro que haya salido tan pronto, no? Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) ****Fue otro de los 'atacasos artísticos' que me dan!**

**Veamos... Draco volvió a ser el de antes! al parecer esa poción no era tan poderosa... y es que no era muy original ya que era de los Gemelos Weasley como pudieron ver en un capítulo anterior. Y sus padres están en riesgo vital... era de esperarse con la inminente traición de Narcisa (si es que así podríamos llamarle) y obviamente Lucius no iba a dejar que asesinaran a su esposa así como así, por una parte bueno ya que hizo que Draco despertara (risas) aunque... esperen... tal vez no debería; me gustaba el bajo-el-filtro-amoroso Draco :( (por su actitud, claro)  
>Además... como ya he dicho varias veces me encanta el Drama es decir hacer sufrir a todos (risa malévola) así que se viene más sufrimiento! sobre todo para nuestros protagonistas.<br>Y tenemos otra aparición de Luna! adoro a esta chica y creo que la mayoría de ustedes también por los consejos que le da a nuestra Hermione, y es que son el uno para el otro! ya veremos como la amistad crece entre ellas ;)**

**Pues eso... Saludos a las nuevas seguidoras, les mando un millón de besos y recuerden que trabajo para ustedes! Hasta la próxima.**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	9. Chapter 9

I can't love you.

Capítulo 9: Psicodelia.

Hermione se acercó lentamente escondiéndose para no ser vista por el rubio quien hablaba con una voz que denotaba preocupación.

Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado antes de que Draco sintiera su presencia y se volteara.

–No te he dicho que dejes de espiarme, ¿Sabelotodo?-

Hermione dio un saltito de impresión.

-¿Como le haces para que Filch no te atrape?- Hermione intentó comenzar una conversación trivial, casi olvidando que éste Draco no era muy amable que digamos.

-Simplemente escapo cuando lo veo venir.- Contestó volviendo su cabeza hacia la pared. -Ahora déjame tranquilo, ¿vale?- Frunció el ceño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Hermione no pudo creer que eso saliera de su boca… su preocupación por el rubio no debía salir. No todavía.

Malfoy se agarró la cabeza con una mano, cerrando los ojos de dolor.

-Sí, ahora vete.- Abrió los ojos, aun con el entrecejo fruncido.

Un maullido se oyó a lo lejos, Hermione volteo a todas direcciones.

-Corre… ¡corre, he dicho!- Draco parecía drogado o algo parecido por la forma en que comenzó a hablar.

La castaña echó a correr de vuelta hacia su sala común, viendo como Malfoy se quedaba sentado.

"Algo anda mal con él, muy mal." Pensó mientras corría.

Draco entró en la habitación, avanzando lentamente, deteniéndose frente a ambas camas.

-Madre… Padre…-

Aún estaban inconscientes, algunas de sus heridas todavía buscaban sanarse. Parecía que hubieran pasado por una picadora de carne o algo parecido; magulladuras, cortes profundos que ni siquiera podían sanar más rápido con magia.

-Al parecer lucharon contra esa cosa o lo que fuera que fuese con bastante fuerza.- Comentó la enfermera irrumpiendo en la sala.

-¿Cuándo despertarán?- Malfoy apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos emblanquecieron.

-No lo sabemos, y desgraciadamente no están mostrando síntomas de mejoría.- La mujer posó su mano sobre el hombro del Slytherin intentando reconfortarlo.

Ellos eran la única familia que tenía, bueno… Bellatrix no contaba para nada.

Le tenía miedo a su tía, sentía que podía matarlos en cualquier momento, sin importar si eran su familia; ella hacía todo por Voldemort. Fue en ese momento cuando la recordó, y comenzó a sospechar de ella en el ataque a sus Padres.

Se sentó en la cama de su madre de forma que podía observarlos a ambos, respirando con dificultad.

¿Por qué querrían herirlos de esa forma? Y más importante aún, ¿Sobrevivirían a aquello? considerando la posibilidad de que Bellatrix hubiese sido la culpable, no tendría demasiada piedad para con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela; Pansy no apareció en la primera clase.

Así como Malfoy después, Slytherin estaba desconcertado mientras se corría el rumor de que sus padres habían muerto y él se encontraba en el funeral.

Hermione les contó a sus amigos que Draco había salido del efecto del Filtro Amoroso, lo que les clarificó la idea de que seguramente no estaba con Pansy.

Y para cuando regresó, todos estaban completamente convencidos de que la poción había perdido su efecto, y de que le habían administrado el antídoto. No quería hablar con nadie y hasta le molestaba la presencia de Crabbe y Goyle, su mirada había cambiado por una fatigada y; como algunos la tildaban; drogada.

La preocupación de Hermione aumentaba a medida que pasaban las horas, en cada momento lo veía en un peor estado por lo que deliberadamente hizo a Ron preguntarle a sus hermanos si habían efectos secundarios en la poción, luego de que éste le confesara que ayudó a Pansy.

-Ya lo sospechaba…- Fue la primera reacción de la Gryffindor, sin darle demasiada importancia en aquel momento. –¿Por qué no les consultaste si podría ser peligroso…?-

-Como si me fuese a importar lo que le pase al rubito ese.- Contestó el pelirrojo.

-Ronald! que no te has dado cuenta? no está bien…-

-¿Y por qué de pronto empiezas a defenderlo?- Ron frunció el ceño.

-Sólo… pregúntale a tus hermanos.- Finalizó ella.

Entonces el pelirrojo aprovechó el recreo.

-Me preguntaba si esa poción que me disteis tiene efectos… ¿secundarios?-

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo Fred.

-Bueno… creo que ya se han dado cuenta.-

-Le diste la poción a Draco Malfoy?- George frunció el ceño.

-Yo no… fue Pansy.-

-La poción solo dura un par de semanas,-

-No es tan poderosa como la original, no está hecha del Huevo.- Fred completó la frase de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Qué?- Ron espetó, perplejo.

-La importamos desde otra escuela.- dijo George.

-Pero eso es confidencial.- añadió Fred.

-Puede perder el efecto si la persona sufre un choque muy fuerte.- continuó.

-Al parecer el rumor de que los padres de Malfoy están en el hospital son ciertos.- Comentó George.

-Vale pero… ¿qué pasa después de que el efecto se va?-

-Alucinaciones, mareos, dolor de cabeza.- Contestó Fred.

-En la mayoría de los casos,- dijo George.

-A veces es peor.-

-¿Por qué usan las pociones entonces?- Hermione los había seguido de cerca, y ahora se había unido a la conversación.

-Dinero.- Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Además, la mayoría de los alumnos de por ahí la usan para gastarse unas muy buenas bromas.- Fred sonrió.

-¿No está prohibido o algo por el estilo?- Continuó la castaña.

-No.-

En la clase de Adivinacion, Malfoy no mejoró su estado, de hecho podría decirse que lo empeoró.

Sentado, observaba las bolas de cristal puestas en los estantes cuando vio una figura parecida a La Parca, moviéndose dentro. Posteriormente la figura salió de la bola, e intentó herirlo con la guadaña a lo que el rubio se agachó en su asiento, aterrorizado.

Todo mundo le miró extrañado, mientras la profesora fijaba sus ojos tras los lentes redondos y grandes en la cara del chico.

Se acercó a pocos centímetros de Draco, comenzando a cambiar de forma de una manera muy extraña. Terminando por convertirse en Hermione, una Hermione vestida como usualmente lo hace, pero no actuando de la misma forma.

Hermione comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, empezando por la camisa a su vez que hacía movimientos provocativos.

El Slytherin la miró, no sabiendo si debería excitarse o asustarse; pero de todas maneras lo estaba disfrutando.

Fue cuando Trelawney le interrumpió, tocándole un hombro y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué viste?- Le interrogó de inmediato.

-La… la Parca.- Contestó el rubio, titubeando.

-Oh, hijo mío! eso es un augurio de muerte.- dijo La Profesora. –Más específicamente de alguna persona cercana.

Draco se quedó un rato pensativo, recordó a sus Padres; un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Echó a correr fuera del aula, no sabía que era real y lo que no, no era la primera alucinación que tenía, la noche que despertó del efecto de aquella poción no pudo pegar ojo. Se imaginaba encerrado bajo cuatro paredes, sin escapatoria, Voldemort venía tras él, lo sabía.

Y tenía miedo.

Snape llamó a Draco a su oficina, ante la perplejidad de sus compañeros. Lo sentó y comenzó a examinarlo cuidadosamente, los ojos, el pelo, la piel…

-¿Qué poción has tomado?- Finalmente dijo, con la voz seca.

-¿Poción…?- Draco estaba confundido.

-Tengo que investigar, esta poción no la había visto nunca antes.- Sacó un poco de la saliva de Draco sin su consentimiento. –Mientras tanto, quiero que descanses y no salgas de tu habitación.

-Señor, estoy completamente seguro de que ha sido la señorita Parkinson.- Snape acusó de inmediato.

-Ya lo sabía.- dijo el viejo. –Pero no tomaremos ninguna medida. Según dices tú, esta poción no es de aquí.-

-Así es.-

-Con los padres del chico en el hospital podemos descartar cualquier posibilidad de que esto fuese planeado por ellos.- Hizo una pausa para meditar.- Voldemort se trae algo entre manos y está quitando a cualquiera que se meta en su camino. Ahora Draco está casi dopado, no creo que esa poción haya sido fabricada específicamente para enamorar.

Estaba perdido, encerrado, sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Todo a su alrededor se movía, se sentía enfermo.

Los barrotes parecían querer atacarlo, las ventanas se convertían en bocas gigantes con afilados dientes, podía ver a Hermione sentada a su lado, sonriente, acercándosele, acostándose a su lado.

Era como estar en una pesadilla, con la castaña deseándolo.

Harry, Ginny y Luna paseaban por los terrenos al atardecer, disfrutando del buen tiempo. Ya habían anunciado la llegada del invierno y querían disfrutar hasta lo último del otoño.

De vez en cuando Harry le dedicaba miradas esperanzadoras a la pelirroja, ante la sonrisa de Luna, quien estaba enterada del amor de Ginny por el moreno.

Hermione se sentó bajo un árbol junto a Ron. Él, viendo la preocupación de su novia la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla; Draco más los estudios la estaban estresando.

Pansy permanecía recostada sobre su cama, inmóvil. Ahora la descubrirían y quien sabe lo que le harían.

Blaise se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-Pansy.-

-¿Qué quieres?- La chica sollozaba.

-¿Qué diantres le diste a Draco?-

-Yo… el Filtro Amoroso.-

-Si estás bastante loca.-

-¡Pensé que era para siempre! no tengo idea de cómo…-

-Eso ya no importa. Creo que está enamorado de otra.-

-Qué quieres decir con eso? Alguien más le—

-No, tonta. Está enamorado de otra chica, antes de que le dieras el Filtro. Lo he estado espiando, no actúa normal.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Sin mucho que decir... este chap no me satisface demasiado... espero que ustedes lo disfruten :)**

**Se viene más Drama! si porque me encanta (risas) y perdonadme si aveces olvido a algunos personajes importantes como Crookshanks... la idea de la pocion venida de otro lugar... muy misteriosa fue totalmente mía y los síntomas crédito a Pink Floyd, porque hace poco vi la película "The Wall"**

**En el prox. capítulo un momentazo Draco/Hermione y una noticia muy desesperanzadora :( un capítulo que estoy segura todas esperan...**

**Spoilers en mi Twitter! no se olviden... (promocionando mi twitter...)**

**Saludos como siempre a todos mis lectores, un beso enorme para las que comentan y hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Amor y Tragedia.

-¿Enamorado de otra?- Pansy se incorporó.

-¿No te has dado cuenta como mira a la Sabelotodo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-

-Bueno… eso es absurdo. ¿De la Sangre Sucia?-

-Ya ni siquiera la llama así.-

-No puede ser…-

-¿Quieres enterarte de lo que en realidad está pasando?-

-¡Claro!- La morena dio un saltito.

El invierno había llegado, un par de días después.

Draco continuaba visitando a sus padres, aún con una vaga esperanza, aun cuando todos en el Hospital le decían que lo más probable era que no sobreviviesen.

La nieve chocaba contra las ventanas de la habitación, era el primer día de invierno, Malfoy ingresó con la misma calma de siempre, abrigado hasta la cabeza y con la nieve chorreándole el cuerpo.

-Te extraño…- Le dijo a su madre. –Ya nadie me envía dulces…- Su cara estaba completamente inexpresiva, como la de un muñeco sin vida.

Se volteó hacia su Padre.

No tenía nada en mente para decirle, el había actuado como un dictador para él, nunca escuchaba a su hijo. Y su esposa nunca omitía objeción, ante nada, viendo a su hijo siendo tratado casi a modo de un esclavo.

Pero lo único que había hecho por ella, la mínima muestra de afecto hacia la mujer que amaba; lo llevó a un pozo de desesperación.

Malfoy no quería terminar así, no quería ser un hombre inexpresivo, ocultando sus sentimientos. No tenían por qué ser una debilidad, de hecho en aquel momento era su fortaleza, el amor hacia su familia, hacia la chica que adoraba, hacia Hermione.

No podía culparse por enamorarse de una Sangre Sucia, no veía el grado de inferioridad en los traidores de la Sangre. Sin embargo en ese momento era el Príncipe de Slytherin, viniendo de la más fina línea sanguínea, del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin; su destino no era traicionar a su linaje.

Pasó casi toda la mañana ahí, lo que se había vuelto una rutina diaria para él; simplemente observándolos, manteniendo la esperanza.

Entonces se puso de pie, a paso lento. La ventana se abrió fugazmente, dejando entrar el aire gélido del exterior.

Narcisa, con una bocanada de aire se incorporó en la cama, respirando pesadamente.

-¿Madre?- Draco puso los ojos muy abiertos ante la figura de su madre inclinada sobre la cama.

La mujer tosía y carraspeaba, sin hablar, él se acercó rápidamente.

-D-Draco…- Susurró Narcisa entre quejidos. –Sé fuerte, no dejes que él te atrape. Te quiero mucho, hijo.-

Se desplomó.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda!- La voz de Draco se quebró, saliendo casi como un chillido, ya no actuaba como un Malfoy, si no como un hijo viendo a su Madre morir en sus brazos.

Los médicos mágicos llegaron casi al instante, sosteniendo a la mujer por él y revisando posteriormente a Lucius.

Ambos estaban fríos, sin vida.

-Lo sentimos.- Dijo una de las enfermeras. –Han fallecido.-

Los ojos del rubio se empaparon en lágrimas, intentando contenerlas salió corriendo del lugar hacia la nieve, dejándose caer sobre el suelo blanco.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome… no ahora."

Halló su camino de vuelta al Castillo, siendo recogido en la mitad del bosque por Dumbledore, quien se había enterado de la noticia y lo estaba buscando.

-Siento mucho lo de tus Padres.- El viejo le ofreció una rana de chocolate como consuelo. –Ten, te hará sentir mejor.

Draco frunció el ceño dolorosamente, rechazándolo, y marchándose de la oficina.

Se detuvo frente a una ventana, una ventana que tenía sentido para él. La ventana donde había visto a Hermione espiándolo varias veces, la ventana donde la luna se reflejaba perfectamente, iluminando el pelo castaño como el de una leona.

Había tenido que soportar las noches de pesadillas y alucinaciones lo que ya era suficiente para él. Ahora perdió a su familia, su mundo se le venía abajo.

Efectivamente la chica estaba ahí, sorprendida al verlo, con la expresión destrozada.

-¿Estás bien?- Atinó a decir Hermione.

-No.- Contestó Malfoy, con la voz rota.

Estaba completamente despedazado por dentro, ya no tenía por qué ocultar las emociones, no a ella.

Se lanzó contra ella, posando la cabeza sobre su hombro y rompiendo en llanto.

Hermione se balanceo un poco, casi perdiendo el equilibrio por el repentino cuerpo chocando contra ella; lo rodeó con los brazos recordando cuando su Madre la consolaba.

En los brazos de Hermione parecía tan sólo un niño, llorando descontroladamente.

-Tranquilo…- La castaña musitó, sin saber bien qué decir.

Inmediatamente, Draco se separó de ella bruscamente y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a besarlo.

Fue un beso de desesperación, como si él quisiera drenarle el alma; su lengua saboreando cada parte de su ser en un movimiento arrítmico, un beso apresurado y mojado. Hermione no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo, sintiéndose conectada hacia él por una fuerza extraña.

Se separaron cuando Malfoy comenzó a quedarse sin oxígeno. La castaña lo miró, desorientada.

Draco se llevó una mano a la frente, algo parecía dolerle; echó a correr por el pasillo, perdiéndola de vista.

La había abrazado, se había desahogado con un beso. Algo le había sucedido, pero, si no eran las alucinaciones ¿Qué era? estaba claro que los efectos secundarios habían desaparecido.

El siguiente día, dieron permiso para visitar Hogsmeade como era de costumbre. Y aquel día precisamente corría otro rumor sobre Dumbledore, quien había vuelto a desaparecer misteriosamente.

Malfoy se paró frente a la Casa de los Gritos, contemplándola como si ésta fuera a arreglar todos sus problemas. Se encontraba acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle como era de costumbre, quienes no tenían ni una sola sospecha de lo que ocurría en su interior; como casi todo Hogwarts, exceptuando al Director y Hermione.

Pansy le perseguía de cerca, riendo y suspirando cada vez que el rubio hacia un movimiento elegante de superioridad al caminar o hablar, propio de los Malfoy; intentando ocultar su verdadero sentir. Estaba claro que Zabinni le había convencido bajo fáciles métodos que le espiara por él ya que era mucho más fácil no darse cuenta de los verdaderos planes del chico, no era inusual que la morena le siguiera a todas partes.

En el entretanto, Harry, Ron y Hermione paseaban por Honkeydukes, comprando el chocolate característico de esta tienda; Ron estaba loco por volver a probar la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla por lo que apuró a su novia y amigo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el bar, Hermione comenzó a meditar sobre la noche anterior, el beso de Malfoy que la dejó sin habla. Eso simulaba un engaño hacia su novio, sin embargo no parecía sentir remordimientos ni nada parecido.

Tenía que terminar con él, si no quería hacerle daño, o más bien si no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le estaba haciendo. En ese momento no se sentía con las fuerzas para romper con el pelirrojo, no se la habían pasado para nada mal y ella lo había disfrutado; a su manera.

Tomaron asiento, esperando por las cervezas.

-Así que ahora dicen que Dumbledore desapareció por enésima vez.- Comenzó la charla Ron.

-Está en una misión importante.- dijo Harry. –Él me lo dijo.

-¿Una misión?- Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-No me especificó nada.- Añadió el moreno.

-Umbridge está pasándose un poco con sus reglas, ¿no lo creen?- Continuo comentando el pelirrojo.

-Se ha convertido en una especie de Dictadora.- Opinó Hermione.

-Si Dumbledore sigue saliendo a cada momento la van a nombrar directora.- Ron prosiguió.

-Todos sabemos que Voldemort está de vuelta, no puedo creer que el Ministro no quiera aceptarlo, es por eso que la designó como Profesora, tienen un ojo puesto sobre nosotros.- dijo la castaña.

El cantinero les llevó la cerveza de mantequilla.

Theodore paseaba solo por los caminos repletos de nieve, admirando cada hermoso copo de nieve que volaba a su alrededor. Divisó a Malfoy de lejos, rodeado de sus guardias personales, y a unos metros más allá a Parkinson.

Se aproximó a la reja que separaba la casa del resto del lugar, mirando detenidamente al rubio, quien le devolvió una mirada fría. Pudo ver algo en sus ojos, tristeza, el gris los cubría completamente, tanto así que se volvían azules como el océano a la luz frígida del sol que intentaba asomarse.

Su padre le había contado la muerte de los Malfoy, le relató hasta el más mínimo detalle de cómo el Señor Oscuro les había torturado hasta dejarlos en un estado casi vegetal. Él pareció disfrutar la escena, pero a Theodore le daba escalofríos. No podía creer la forma en la que el chico lo estaba llevando, tan sereno, tranquilo; mientras se derrumbaba.

Entonces divisó a alguien a lo lejos, caminando apresuradamente y de una forma familiar. Una mujer de pelo muy largo, entera de negro.

Llegó hasta donde Draco se apoyaba, agarrándole de un brazo violentamente.

-Hola, querido sobrino.- Bellatrix habló.

El rubio intentó zafarse, pero la mano de su tía era demasiado fuerte para él.

-Vendrás conmigo.- Dijo, desapareciendo en el aire con una ráfaga de humo negro retorciéndose; ante la expectación de los testigos presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo que para su sorpresa, ha salido de un día para otro... (aplausos) y es que estoy aprovechando mis ideas y el que tengo un fin de semana largo :)**

**Aquí vemos lo que era inminente, la muerte de los padres de Draco y el primer beso de estos dos, que ya era hora. Pensaba ponerle más sufrimiento de Draco ante todos estos eventos pero creo que lo añadiré en el próximo chap. Además de las desapariciones constantes de Dumbledore que si no me equivoco suceden en realidad pero más adelante (en el príncipe mestizo creo) Umbridge, como en el canon está actuando de Dictadora, y probablemente... probaaablemente suceda lo que Ron comentó. Además agregue a un nuevo personaje que sólo aparece en libros; Theodore. Creo que este personaje es bastante similar a Draco y ya verán mas adelante el papel que juega el chico dentro de la historia.  
>Zabinni sigue de cerca a Malfoy... y ya esta sospechando de él. Todos sabemos que es como un amigo para él pero yo tampoco lo veo como un MUY BUEN amigo, es capaz de ponerse en su contra si así lo prefiere.<strong>

**Pues eso... gracias a los pocos, pero significativos reviews y comentarios que me han dado y a los favoritos... a todas... gracias. Se las quiere un montón!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Débil.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco se halló en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro.

Corría un viento escalofriante que se metía hasta los huesos; en frente de él, el Señor Oscuro estaba de pie, dándole la espalda como siempre.

-Lo he traído, mi Señor.- Bellatrix hizo una reverencia, soltando el brazo de su sobrino.

-Retírate.- Ordenó Voldemort.

Malfoy comenzó a temblar de miedo, obviamente no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así con el Señor Oscuro; la diferencia esta vez era que estaba completamente solo. Empezó a repetirse en su cabeza "se fuerte." "vamos a salir de esta, Draco."

-Ahora no tienes a nadie que te proteja.- Siseó el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Entonces se volteó, y tomó la muñeca izquierda de Draco, apuntando la varita hacia el antebrazo. El chico estaba tan perplejo que no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento.

Pegó la punta de la varita en su antebrazo, musitó unas palabras y una marca negra se arrastró desde la punta hasta posarse sobre el antebrazo.

La marca tenebrosa.

El dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo a su vez que la marca se instalaba definitivamente sobre la piel, cayó de rodillas intentando resistir, apoyando las manos sobre la tierra sucia. Eran como mil agujas sobre su cuerpo, entrando lentamente.

Una vez el dolor cesó, se reincorporó con la mirada altiva. Observó el tatuaje, dejando salir un gesto de desconcierto.

-Prepárate para tu primera lección.-

-¡Se han llevado a Draco!- Pansy salió corriendo hacia el Castillo.

Theodore permaneció estático con la mirada donde el chico había desaparecido, estaba completamente seguro de que se lo había llevado para convertirlo en uno de ellos. Ahora, sin sus padres, no había nada que él pudiera hacer; estaba solo; sintió compasión por el rubio.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que los profesores se enteraran gracias a una agitada Slytherin, comenzaron las especulaciones, Pansy había dicho que vio a Bellatrix llevándoselo así como los relatos de Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione temió lo peor una vez enterada, olvidando completamente la conversación con sus amigos después de que Theodore llegase al bar con la noticia.

Lo llevó afuera para poder conversar a solas con él.

-¿Que Bellatrix se ha llevado a Dra—Malfoy?-

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh no…- Su cara hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Sus Padres han muerto.- Añadió.

-¿Qué? Con que era eso…- La noticia evidentemente no había salido en ningún sitio. Tenían miedo de que Voldemort tomase represalias, aunque el Ministro había dictado que no ocultaran la verdad; así se tuvo que hacer. -¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Mi padre es Mortífago.- Aclaró el Slytherin, serenamente.

-Esos… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene planes bajo la manga.- Pensó en voz alta la castaña.

-Quiere convertirlo en uno de ellos.-

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de desesperación.

-Eres demasiado débil.- Habló el Señor Oscuro.

Malfoy yacía en el suelo, boca abajo, sangrando por la boca e intentando ponerse de pie.

-Tus padres no opusieron demasiada resistencia tampoco, vosotros sois una panda de debiluchos.- Continuó dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

Fue entonces cuando Draco supo la verdad, Voldemort había asesinado a sus Padres a sangre fría; les había torturado hasta el último minuto.

-Qué lástima. Tu padre solía ser uno de los más fieles.- Hizo una pausa para acariciar su varita. –No me quedó otra opción.- Rió.

-Bellatrix.- Llamó.

-¿Qué desea, mi Señor?-

-Llévatelo. Y Draco, no vuelvas hasta que seas fuerte de verdad; con eso me refiero hasta que no termines tus estudios en esa asquerosa escuela.-

La Mortífaga levantó al chico del brazo, llevándolo a cuestas y desapareciendo.

Volvieron a aparecer en el mismo lugar, frente a La Casa De Los Gritos, dejándolo tirado como un trapo viejo sobre la nieve.

En el suelo, boca arriba, parpadeó un par de veces intentando recobrar parte de la razón y quitar el mareo del viaje. Tosió forzosamente, provocando que un poco más de sangre brotara de su boca.

Hermione entornó los ojos hacia la vieja casa, divisando algo sobre el suelo.

La castaña echó a correr hacia él, sin medir lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Malfoy…? ¿Estás bien?- Se inclinó hacia él.

-G-Gran-n-ge-r.- Pausó un momento para respirar. –Claro que no, sabelotodo.- Una sonrisa desgarradora se dibujó en su rostro.

-Busca ayuda ¡Ahora!- Gritó hacia Theodore, quien venía tras ella.

Harry y Ron consideraron que Hermione se estaba tardando demasiado, así que salieron, para encontrarse con un bulto de pelo cobrizo frente a La Casa De Los Gritos; compartieron una mirada de confusión y avanzaron hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Harry.

-Es Draco… está herido.- Le tomó la cabeza con un brazo, para evitar que siguiera congelándosele en el suelo gélido.

Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, le había llamado "Draco" y ella ni siquiera había caído en cierta cuenta todavía. Ya estaba bien que siempre se preocupara por los demás, pero ¿Llamarlo por su Primer Nombre? ¿Sostenerle la cabeza? ¿¡Mirarlo de esa manera!

Al poco rato, la Profesora Mcgonagall llegó, ayudándose de otros profesores para llevarlo a la Enfermería.

Hermione vio como lo colocaban sobre la cama, con cara triste y ante la incertidumbre de su amigo y novio. Fue cuando volvió a recordar sobre su idea de romper con Ron, en ese entonces ya estaba decidida.

-Ron, necesito hablar contigo.- Comenzó, volteándose hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es?-

-A solas.- Añadió.

Harry dio media vuelta y se marchó, camino a la sala común. Hermione y Ron caminaron un poco, alejados de cualquier curioso.

La chica suspiró lentamente para darse ánimos. –Creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.-

-¿De qué hablas? Está funcionando perfectamente ahora.- Él clavó sus ojos en los ojos de ella.

-No eres tú… estoy enamorada de otro.- Hermione continuó con su cara de perrito abandonado.

-¿Es ese rubito? Porque si es—

-No.- Se apresuró a decir, algo temblorosa. –Eso sería una completa estupidez.- Agregó, con tono sarcástico, sonriendo.

-¿Quién es entonces?- Su tono pareció relajarse.

Hermione titubeó, sin saber qué contestar.

-No creo necesario que te lo diga.- Atinó a decir.

Theodore se acercó al chico que yacía en la cama.

-Tu…- Espetó al verlo frente suyo.

-Hola, Malfoy.- Saludó cordialmente.

-Ella, Hermione…- Parecía que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?-

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

Luego perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Undécimo capitulo! Voy avanzando bastante rápido... de todas formas este me salio algo corto...**

**Draco es un mortífago ahora y ha recibido un intenso entrenamiento por parte de Voldy... y por otro lado Hermione ha dejado a Ron! ahora esta completamente segura... veamos que pasa luego con estos dos tortolitos. Theodore parece entenderlo todo perfectamente, y comprende a nuestro rubito, que lindo!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, besos y abrazos a todos los fans :) Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Perdido.

-Y por eso ahora estoy segura.- Finalizó la castaña.

-¡Qué lindo!- Luna parecía fascinada con la pequeña historia que acababa de oír.

-Vi la marca, Luna. Es uno de ellos ahora.- Adquirió un tono solemne.

La rubia parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que su amiga había dicho.

-Estoy segura de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo hizo para tener un espía en Hogwarts.- Frunció el entrecejo en señal de tristeza y preocupación.

-Pero si estaba tan herido…- Pensó Luna en voz alta.

-No tengo la menor idea de que ha sido eso.- Atestiguó Hermione.

Luna puso los ojos muy abiertos y se echó hacia atrás, pasmada.

Hermione volteó, curiosa; hacia donde la rubia estaba mirando.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, tan arrogante y altivo como siempre, caminando acompañado de sus guardias personales. Se había recuperado completamente en un par de horas; sin embargo había algo que no era igual, su mirada.

-Lo has hecho por Malfoy, ¿verdad?- Ginny le habló, decidida.

-Ginny…- Musitó Hermione.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Se te ha declarado?- Continuó la pelirroja.

-No… solo han sucedido… algunas cosas.- Titubeó.

-Sabes que estoy aquí y soy tu amiga.- Ginny palmeó la espalda de la castaña.

-No puedo decírtelo, estoy segura de que le vas a ir a decir a Ron...-

-Hermione, no le diré nada. No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto.-

-Estoy casi segura de que yo le gusto también… pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No podemos estar juntos, Ginny. Tú misma lo dijiste.- Su cara se puso triste otra vez.

Ginny se sintió mal por haberle dado aquellos consejos la última vez, sabía que la chica estaba realmente enamorada de él.

-Sigue lo que dice tu corazón.- Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja, acto seguido se levantó y dejó a Hermione a solas.

-¿Por qué no le hablas...?- Thedore habló, mientras Malfoy se sentaba frente a la chimenea.

-No quiero hacerle daño.- Argumentó el rubio.

Thedore se sentó a su lado, callado y tranquilo.

-El amor es algo muy complicado.- Comentó el moreno.

-Tu eres el hijo del tal Nott, ¿verdad?-

-Así es.-

-¿Por qué no te han convertido en uno de ellos entonces?- Malfoy parecía molesto.

-Me negué, ya no quiero ni ver a mi Padre.- Su tono permanecía sereno.

-Lástima que yo no pude negarme.-

-¿Dolió?-

-¿El tatuaje?-

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Fue como si me estuvieran quemando el brazo.- Contestó finalmente.

-He visto como él los llama. A mi Padre; sé que es imposible rechazar el llamado.-

Malfoy apretó los dientes.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-

Harry, Ron y Hermione paseaban por los pasillos cuando vieron a Filch colgando el enésimo cuadro de restricciones hecho por Umbridge; se detuvieron ante la multitud de alumnos perplejos.

-Esto se está saliendo de control.- Comentó Harry pasivamente.

Continuaron su camino hacia el jardín.

-¿No se ha sabido nada de Dumbledore?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No.- Harry denotaba fatiga. –Además, estas clases son aburridas y no te enseñan en realidad como defenderte.-

-Es cierto.- Afirmó Ron.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Harry, seriamente.- Podemos hacer nuestras propias clases, clases de verdadera defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿A escondidas de la profesora?- Hermione habló con su típico tono de podemos-ser-expulsados-por-esto.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó el moreno.

Todavía no estaba nada claro, pero una cosa sí lo era; estaban preparando un verdadero ejército en caso de que Voldemort fuera a por Harry.

Efectivamente aquel día tenían la famosa clase, y Hermione estaba más nerviosa que nunca sentada al lado del Slytherin. Su mirada era gélida, inexpresiva, y unas cuantas veces se quedaba mirando al horizonte como perdido. Comenzó a crecer un miedo por él dentro de ella, algo le habían hecho además de convertirlo; algo que ella no podía imaginarse en ese momento.

Tal fue su sorpresa al terminar la clase, Theodore se le acercó sin escrúpulos y le entregó un pergamino.

Ron les miró, sospechando, creyendo que era Theodore el misterioso chico del que su ex novia hablaba.

-Es para ti.- Agregó al alzarle el pedazo de papel sellado.- Nos vemos, Hermione.- Concluyó cortésmente.

Hermione se quedó paralizada observando la carta entre sus manos, y al notar el bulto de estudiantes que se le quedaban mirando extrañados, lo guardó rápidamente en su mochila.

Hermione, ¿Con Theodore? cualquiera que fuese de Slytherin le ponía los pelos de punta al pelirrojo, no soportaba la posible idea de que la castaña se relacionara con las Serpientes. Las detestaba, a todas y cada una de ellas.

La chica corrió a su habitación para ver la carta a solas, lo cual causó cierto desconcierto en sus amigos que la esperaban sentados en el sillón habitual dentro de la sala común.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa?- dijo Harry.

-Recibió una carta.- Respondió Ron.

-¿De quién?-

-Un chico de Slytherin, creo que se llama Theodore.-

Harry se acomodó las gafas, confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Como ven, el capítulo salio bastante corto; y es que tengo varias ideas y quería amontonarlas todas en el siguiente. De todas formas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Al parecer todo lo de Voldy ha dejado medio traumado a Draco JAJAJA ... bueno, al menos se a espabilado un poco en cuanto a Hermione.  
><strong>**Theodore se está convirtiendo en un amigo y ya verán el importante papel que hace o que ya está haciendo (?  
><strong>**Otra vez he agregado Canon, y es que lo pensé así, esta claro que esta ubicado en el quinto año de Harry (ya he dado varias pistas) y quise hacerlo aquí por algo muy importante que sucedio cuando- mejor os dejo para la sorpresa (música de suspenso).  
><strong>**¿Que dirá la "carta" que recibió Hermione? Se aceptan conjeturas! **

**Saludos a mis lectoras... se las quiere mucho, son las que me animan a seguir! Besos y abrazos para todas ustedes, chicas :) Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Sala de los Menesteres.

Hermione se sentó apresuradamente sobre la cama, rebotando. Recogía su mochila que había dejado caer al suelo y extrajo el pergamino con manos temblorosas. Pudo reconocer el remitente por el olor que el papel emanaba; un olor deleitante para ella.

"A las 6, en la Sala de los Menesteres." Escrito en tinta verde césped, de una caligrafía hasta ese momento desconocida para ella.

Se refería a las 6 de la tarde, era obvio. Ya era tarde en la noche y el sueño comenzaba a llenarle el cuerpo. Colocó el papel en la mesita de noche y se preparó para dormir, con el anhelo de encontrar a aquel "admirador secreto" a la tarde siguiente.

Pasó casi la noche en vela por no poder conciliar el sueño a causa de la emoción que la tenía a su vez preocupada; y una vez logró pegar ojo se encontró frente a un árbol, un árbol de navidad.

Lo adornaba con entusiasmo, al frente y al otro lado del pino estaba él. Draco vestido con algo muy inusual para él; los famosos jersey Weasley cocidos a mano de Molly, con una gran D en ella. Además con una expresión también inusual en él, felicidad. Se dejó llevar por el dulce sueño, riendo y siendo abrazada por la espalda por el rubio quien entonces se mostró bastante cariñoso con ella y disfrutaba de tener ese momento familiar.

Entre abrazos y besos, el árbol acabó decorado completamente. Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa, Draco tomándole la mano a Hermione quien no podía creer lo que estaba soñando.

Fue cuando se sentaron a la gran mesa; Hermione despertó por el bullicio de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible!- Exclamaba una.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- Agregaba otra.

La castaña parpadeó, algo somnolienta aún y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- Frunció el ceño ante sus compañeras, con el pijama puesto.

-Han nombrado Directora a Umbridge.- Contestó Lavender.

Hermione se quedó pasmada, luego de unos segundos comenzó a vestirse para ir a desayunar; ignorando el desorden de sus compañeras. Escarbó dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche cuando tocó el pergamino, todo le volvió a la mente; aquella tarde tenía una cita; se halló sonriéndose a sí misma pensando en quien podría ser.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo en las nubes, distraída y preocupando a sus amigos.

Ron no había tomado demasiado mal el hecho de terminar con Hermione, trataba de entender sus posibles razones aunque le doliera, e intentaba pasar todo el tiempo con Harry hablando de cosas aleatorias; para distraerse. Muchas veces Lavender intentó consolarlo creyendo que estaba totalmente destrozado, pero el pelirrojo no quería volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con una chica, al menos por un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué mosquito le ha picado ahora?- Se quejaba en voz muy alta Ron, para que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

Harry se encogió de hombros, algo indiferente. Estaba más preocupado por la nueva Directora que por los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de su mejor amiga.

Así, llegó la tarde. Hermione se presentó frente a la Sala de Los Menesteres a las 5 y media en punto; nerviosa.

Entró cautelosamente a la sala, que de casualidad aún seguía ahí como hace un par de días; o quien sabe, tal vez apareció justo antes de que ella llegase. Se sentó sobre algunos escombros viejos, a un lado de aquel armario que le traía recuerdos.

Esperó por media hora, el supuesto admirador secreto fue bastante puntual.

Draco Malfoy apareció por la puerta a las 6 en punto, sin causar mayor impresión a la castaña. Se paró en frente de ella, con la mirada perdida.

-Granger.- La saludó.

-Malfoy.- Contestó Hermione. -¿Por qué me has llamado?-

-Como ya debes saber, soy un Mortífago.- Comenzó el rubio, con su tono de arrogancia habitual.

¿Por qué Malfoy le contaría eso? Si se supone que estaba encubierto, porque era obvio que lo estaba, ¿o no?

-Solo quería que lo supieras…- Aclaró Draco.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Hermione luego de un largo silencio.

El rubio se quedó un buen rato paralizado, sin saber bien que contestar y elaborando distintas respuestas en su mente; cosas que no se atrevería a decirle ni en un millón de años.

-Draco… yo ya lo sé, sé que estás enamorado de mí.- Se atrevió a decir la Gryffindor, sin medir bien sus palabras.

-Maldicion.- Balbuceó en un tono que ella no fue capaz de escuchar.

-Tus padres están muertos, también me enteré de eso.-

-Sí que eres una sabelotodo.- Malfoy sonrió burlescamente.

-¿Es por eso que me besaste la otra noche?- Hermione tenía muchas preguntas que ella no podía responder.

-Solo te besé porque me das lástima.- Draco continuaba con su tono frío.

-No juegues conmigo, estabas muy mal esa noche.- No tenía intenciones de dejarse engañar por la Serpiente.

-Está bien, está bien, es cierto, todo es cierto.- Draco ya no sabía qué decir.

Hermione miró su brazo, tenía la túnica y la camisa arremangadas por lo que parte de la Marca Tenebrosa podía ser visible. El rubio se dio cuenta e inmediatamente la cubrió, sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿Puedo…?- dijo ella haciendo un gesto de tocar.

-No.- El tono de Malfoy sonó irritado.

-Por favor…- Hermione no podía creer que le estaba rogando algo al Príncipe de Slytherin. –Creo que hay una forma de arreglarlo.

Aunque hasta el más tonto sabía que eso era una clara mentira, Draco desistió y se acercó para que ella palpara el tatuaje.

En el momento que ella tocó la marca, una sensación calurosa recorrió todo su cuerpo comenzando desde el brazo hasta el resto de su cuerpo, pareciera que su contacto lo calmaba y le hacía sentir mejor, como magia; magia blanca que contrarrestaba el efecto de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Malfoy clavó su mirada en los labios de la chica, ruborizándola y hacerla apartar la cara hacia otra dirección, su pelo voluminoso y cobrizo se bamboleó ante el movimiento brusco de su cabeza. Acto seguido la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo de nuevo, y depositó un dulce beso en su boca.

Fue corto pero le mostró a Hermione las estrellas, el universo entero en sólo unos segundos.

Se apartó, avergonzado; dándole la espalda.

-Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase.- Se excusó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Esa noche fue otra larga para Hermione, estaba confundida. No estaba segura de cuál era la relación que existía entre ella y Draco , pero cualquiera que fuese; nadie estaría muy contento. La sola idea de una especie de relación ya sea de amistad o de amor les asqueaba a todo Hogwarts, eso sí era seguro.

Tambien, Harry les había hecho saber que planeaba una reunión especial para todo alumno que quisiera clases de verdad y la convocaría a partir de mañana; tenían que comenzar a tomarse medidas lo antes posible, el colegio estaba en decadencia con Umbridge como directora.

Por la mañana, Hermione no se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy, tenía vergüenza y si sus amigos la descubrían mirándolo la taparían de preguntas prejuiciosas. Tampoco quería comentar lo sucedido la tarde anterior con nadie, tenía la extraña sensación de que si lo hacía todo el alumnado se enteraría en menos de una hora.

-¿Qué tal la cita?- dijo Theodore en voz baja durante el desayuno.

-No creo que sea un momento para hablar de esto.- Contestó Draco con el mismo tono de voz.

A unos centímetros más allá de ellos, Blaise y Pansy observaban con apremio.

-¿Desde cuándo es tan amigo de ese?- Comentaba el moreno.

-¿No es ese el hijo de Nott?- dijo Pansy.

-Del Mortífago, si.-

-Pero bueno, Draco es un Mortífago ahora, ¿verdad?-

-Ayer le vi la Marca Tenebrosa.- Blaise siempre estuvo celoso de él, el "Rey de las Serpientes" el más destacado alumno de Slytherin, total sangre pura; y ahora un Mortífago? Esto no podía ser, el niñato se estaba llevando demasiado crédito por cosas que él no había logrado; si no que todo había sido mera obra de su familia.

Nació como un rey, y así iba a morirse, a menos que cierta persona le quitase ese puesto.

Y cualquier cosa que Zabini tuviese en mente, involucraba utilizar a la crédula y fácil de manipular Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo el trigésimo capítulo, con mucha dedicación. ****Quedé bastante satisfecha con este en especial, asi espero que a ustedes les haya gustado.**

**Yendo por partes, vemos como la famosa carta era efectivamente de Draco (entregarle la carta fue el favorsito que le pidió a Theodore) y nuestra Hermione se presentó muy puntualmente,, como es de costumbre en ella. Más muestras de afecto entre los dos, vamos progresando! el Canon sobre las reuniones de lo que fue el "Dumbledore Army" y por último los celos de Blaise para con Malfoy; yo siempre he pensado que en el fondo el negrito está celoso de él puesto que tienen bastantes cosas en parecido... Además está usando a la pobre Pansy. Ella no me cae para nada mal pero creo que ha sido mala chica, mala chica en los libros. Estaba pensando agregar algo sobre Voldy pero no se me ha ocurrido nada hasta el momento :( ojalá y se me ilumine la cabeza para el capítulo que viene...**

**Pues eso, besos para todas especialmente las que me comentan por ahí... y hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Prefectos.

Ron y Hermione hacían de los promotores para la reunión en una casa abandonada en Hogsmeade, donde su mejor amigo Harry tenía preparada una sorpresa; para comenzar sus clases especiales de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, a Hermione ya se le había ocurrido algo brillante: Usar la Sala de los Menesteres como lugar de reunión, y hasta tenía pensado un nombre para el grupo "El Ejército de Dumbledore." Harry alabó mucho esa idea y por eso convocó primero aquella reunión, alejada de Hogwarts y aprovechando la segunda oportunidad de los alumnos para visitar el pueblo mágico.

Además, la castaña comenzaba a disfrutar de los beneficios de ser Prefecta, había sido nombrada a principio de año sin demasiado asombro por parte del alumnado y profesorado del colegio. Usualmente se bañaba en los baños especiales para los prefectos, tenía los ojos puestos en cada alumno de su Casa durante los recreos (aunque últimamente se distraía pensando en cierto alumno de Slytherin) y muy pocas veces regañó a uno. Sin embargo hasta hace poco tenía algo mucho más importante de que preocuparse de que mantener el orden en el castillo; tenía que preocuparse de una Serpiente.

Había ya pasado un par de días de aquel pequeño encuentro en la famosa sala, y el rubio no le había mirado más nunca, no se atrevía a pasar cerca de ella y en las clases donde compartían pupitre la ignoraba completamente. Hermione no entendía qué estaba mal y decidió por dejar de preocuparse por el tema y estar más concentrada en sus estudios, en pasar por la biblioteca cada tarde; y olvidarse del mundo, porque eso era lo único que la hacía sentir bien ahora.

Fue un día que se topó con Theodore mientras rebuscaba por un libro en los oscuros pasillos de la biblioteca, éste se le quedó mirando como una figura fantasmal, lo que comenzó a incomodarla y entonces se decidió por preguntarle algo que le rascaba la cabeza desde el día en que Malfoy le robó un beso en La Sala de Los Menesteres.

-¿Qué le pasa a Draco—Malfoy? Lo noto extraño.-

-No pensé que te preocuparas por él.- Habló el moreno, con su habitual tono de serenidad y calma.

-Es que…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-No… yo…-

-Sólo sé que no quiere hacerte daño, por eso decidió cortar todo tipo de relación contigo. Eso fue todo lo que me dijo.- Aclaró Theodore.

A decir verdad, eso fue la última palabra que el rubio trazó con él, ya no hablaba con nadie y evitaba a todo mundo, estaba encerrándose en una burbuja que sólo Crabbe y Goyle parecían traspasar y hasta proteger.

-Veo que ya no habla con nadie.- Agregó Hermione.

-Así es, Hermione.- Theodore sonrío al oír el nombre de la Gryffindor pasar por sus labios.

-¡Hermione!- Una cabellera rubia y larga la saludaba.

-Luna.- Hermione le sonrió.

Luna miró a Theodore, poniéndose algo nerviosa por su presencia que emanaba sumo misterio.

-Hola.- Saludó el Slytherin.

La Ravenclaw hizo un gesto vergonzoso como saludo, y luego se dirigió a Hermione.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Me ayudarías a buscar a mis Pumpikers? Creo que los he perdido.-

-Yo te ayudo.- Dijo Theodore, acercándose a la rubia.

-Está bien…- Luna le guió fuera de la Biblioteca después de un largo titubeo ante la extraña aproximación del Slytherin.

-Luna Lovegood, ¿verdad?-

Luna asintió con la cabeza, tímidamente.

-Theodore Nott.- Se presentó cordialmente.

Luna no sabía cómo calificar las mariposas en el estómago que le provocaba la intensa mirada del chico, y trataba de mantenerse al margen de aquello.

Con el pasar de los días, Harry conllevaba las clases secretas con muy buena recepción por parte de los alumnos; lo que despertó las sospechas de Umbridge. Dumbledore continuaba desaparecido y todo mundo se preparaba para lo peor, mientras que el "Ejército de Dumbledore" se preparaba para la verdadera batalla mágica.

Ante las serias sospechas de la nueva Directora, ésta nombró a un par de alumnos de Slytherin prefectos para ayudarla a descubrir que era lo que Potter se tenía entre manos. Entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy, quien quiso aprovechar esto para perseguir a Hermione a escondidas con la excusa de que sabía que ella tenía algo que ver directamente.

Hermione estaba enterada de él, pero ignoraba completamente el hecho de que era observada a todo momento por el Slytherin. Inclusive la espiaba en el baño de prefectos; ahora que tenía libre acceso.

-Granger.- Fue la primera palabra que le dijo después de mucho tiempo.

Hermione se sobresaltó en su tina, atinando a cubrirse con ambas manos aunque el agua cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Este es el baño de las niñas!- La castaña frunció el ceño.

-Hago mi trabajo.- Contestó el rubio, sin darle importancia.

-¿Tu trabajo es espiar a las chicas en los baños?-

Draco rió.

-Mi trabajo es vigilarte a ti y tu panda de amigos.-

-Fuiste enviado por la Directora verdad.-

-Así es.- Hizo una pausa para meditar bien lo que haría a continuación. –Y mi otro trabajo es cuidarte a ti.- Le dijo al oído aproximándose hacia ella con la rapidez de un lince.

La Gryffindor volteó para quedar mirándole a los ojos y por acto reflejo, Malfoy la besó en los labios con furia para luego alejarse y desaparecer.

Eran largas tardes para ambos, la castaña sabía que el Slytherin la vigilaba y trataba por todos los medios de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca cuando entraba a La Sala de los Menesteres. Se las había arreglado para ocultarse estratégicamente con ayuda de hechizos y además hizo que Luna se enterara de lo último que sucedió entre ella y el rubio. Mientras le contaba, la había notado algo distraída—más de lo usual—y no se había atrevido a preguntarle o averiguar la razón; contando que ella no hablaba con casi nadie. La Ravenclaw nunca le mencionó nada sobre la supuesta búsqueda de Pumpikers con Thedore y parecía que desde aquel día tenía la mente en las nubes.

Fue entonces un día, cuando todo mundo se había olvidado de la noción del tiempo, de Dumbledore, de Umbridge, de incluso Voldemort; cuando todo estaba tranquilo en Hogwarts por unos segundos. Hermione fue encontrada entrando a la Sala de los Menesteres por una razón que Malfoy no conocía aún pero que le intrigaba sobremanera, se quedó afuera tratando de averiguar, sin entrar en la sala para no ser descubierto. Esperó horas hasta que vio todo el grupo saliendo de ahí; tenían que juntarse ahí, ya no había duda alguna.

El problema era que no quería delatar a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Por fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo; perdonad si me he demorado demasiado pero me hacía falta la inspiracion.**

**La verdad no sé bien que hago metiendo a luna con Thedore jaja... pero bueno,, fue algo que se me ocurrió de casualidad. Avanzamos bastante rápido esta vez ya que no tenía demasiadas ideas en mente (ya estoy falta de ideas :c) vemos otra escena romanticona en el baño de los prefectos (había olvidado que a Hermione la nombraban prefecta en este año... lo siento) y más Canon (mientras no se me ocurra otra cosa...). Todo al final parece tranquilo, aún no sabemos nada nuevo de Voldy ni Dumbledore, esperemos que salga algo en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Pues eso, espero que aunque es cortito como la mayoría lo hayaís disfrutado; besos para las fans y no olviden seguirme en twitter (link en mi perfil) hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Confusión y Oscuridad.

Hermione se detuvo súbitamente al ver a Malfoy de pie observando la entrada a la Sala de Los Menesteres que acababa de ocultarse. La había descubierto, a ella y a todos sus compañeros.

Por unos segundos se le pasó la tonta idea de persuadirlo para que no dijera nada, ya que sabía exactamente los métodos a usar para lograrlo… pensamientos pecaminosos invadieron su mente, se castigó mentalmente por pensar tales cosas y se ajustó la túnica.

-Malfoy.- Lo saludó una vez todos sus compañeros abandonaron el pasillo.

-Hermione.- Era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su primer nombre, sólo que la vez anterior no estaba en sus cabales.

La castaña se estremeció por dentro al oír otra vez su nombre en la voz de Draco, y tomó una bocanada de aire sutilmente.

-Vas a decirle a Umbridge sobre esto, ¿no es así?-

-No.- Contestó el rubio al instante.

-Pero eres un espía.- Dijo ella con ironía.

-Soy tu protector.- Continuó Malfoy, sacando una mueca de confusión por parte de la Gryffindor.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Esa no era la actitud de un Malfoy, ¿Desde cuándo mostraba sentimientos?

El rey de las Serpientes sabía lo que se avecinaba y no quería perder el tiempo, no ahora que tenía la vaga esperanza de que la Sabelotodo sintiera algo por él.

Hermione hizo un gesto no tomando en cuenta las palabras del Slytherin e hizo ademán de retirarse, pero la mano encrespada alrededor de su antebrazo se lo impidió.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?- Le dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Una cierta morena veía la escena desde lejos, el corazón le palpitaba casi saliéndosele del pecho ante lo que veía. Inmediatamente se hizo la idea de que estaban juntos y tenía que contárselo a Blaise, inmediatamente.

-Deja de usarme como tu escape al estrés.- Agregó la Gryffindor.

Cómo deseaba él que fuese solo eso, pero no. Era mucho más que un "escape al estrés" y el hecho de que se sentía completamente solo; en cierta forma le dolió que Hermione pensara así de él, fue la primera vez que se halló preocupándose por la versión que tenía ella sobre él.  
>Recordó entonces las palabras que su madre una vez le dijo,<p>

_-Sé que está mal juntarse con los Sangre Sucia, como dice tu Padre, pero yo nunca he creído en la diferencia de razas.-_

Eran las memorias del día que le confesó su amor por Hermione, después de que ella insistiera.

_-Si de verdad la quieres, lucha por ella y aprovecha cada segundo.-_

_-Ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto, aunque puedo asegurar que me detesta. Mi Padre no tiene por qué preocuparse, nunca sería capaz de andar con gente tan débil e inservible como esa.-_

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras cuando era un niño criado por alguien como Lucius Malfoy, obstinado y estricto, incluso más que su profesor de pociones; Severus Snape. Le había enseñado como ser un idiota perfectamente, sin embargo ahora ya no estaba, esas cadenas invisibles que le había puesto se rompieron; y ahora tenía miles de ojos de Serpiente encima de él.

-¡Suéltame ya!- La castaña forcejeó no queriendo usar magia innecesariamente.

El rubio la soltó de golpe lo que la hizo retroceder algunos pasos por la inercia, una vez estabilizada su postura se marchó sin mirar atrás.

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación donde Bellatrix acompañaba al Señor Oscuro, acababan una conversación algo extraña.

-Y por eso necesito un heredero.- Acababa él.

-Mi señor, usted sabe que yo le ofrezco a mi sobrino, puede que ahora sea un insecto debilucho pero estoy segura de que se volverá muy fuerte con el entrenamiento adecuado.- Contestó la Mortífaga.

-Quiero que lo entrenes.- Siseó Voldemort.

Bellatrix titubeó durante unos segundos.

-Como ordene.- Hizo una reverencia y se levantó a pasos agigantado, sonriendo maliciosamente por lo bajo.

-¡Creo que Draco está saliendo con la Sabelotodo!- Le dijo Pansy a Zabini durante el recreo en la Sala Común.

-¿Los has visto?- Contestó en forma de pregunta el moreno.

La chica asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Nunca pensé que el Príncipe de Slytherin cayera tan bajo.- Espetó jugando con el collar que llevaba al cuello.

-Pero… pero eso sería imposible ¿verdad? Draco nunca se metería con una desaliñada como ella, ni aunque fuera Sangre Pura.- Un gesto de asco apareció en la cara de Pansy al sentirse hablando sobre Hermione.

-Con lo que me has dicho ya no se puede confiar en él.- "Quiero saber que se trae entre manos." dijo para sus adentros finalmente.

-Y… ¿y si lo está haciendo porque es una misión? ¿Una misión de Mortífago?- Se cuestionó en voz alta la Slytherin.

Blaise alzó las cejas.

-La está engatusando para luego aprovecharse.- Concluyó.

La confusión invadía una vez más la cabeza de Hermione, fue cuando recordó una cierta poción que había usado un par de años atrás. La poción Multijugos le podría servir de gran ayuda en este momento, pensó precipitadamente. Si se las arreglaba para preparar una nueva e infiltrarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin sabría la verdad, sabría qué es lo que Malfoy sentía en realidad por ella.  
>Se propuso hallar los ingredientes lo antes posible, por lo que primero tuvo que escabullirse a la oficina de Snape para conseguir Crisopos y Piel en tiras de Serpiente, por el momento era todo lo que podía llevar debajo de su túnica; no quiso pedirle ayuda a sus amigos puesto que no entenderían para nada la razón de usar la poción y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente, de hecho no le comentó a nadie su plan, ni siquiera a Luna.<p>

La Ravenclaw parecía ahora más interesada en cazar criaturas extrañas con Theodore que escuchar a Hermione, pero la castaña no mostraba enojo ante esto ya que la veía más feliz que nunca haciéndolo; ahora era la rubia la que le contaba sus experiencias.

-El otro día paseamos cerca del bosque prohibido, ¡casi nos atrapan!- Relataba con entusiasmo.

-Veo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos.- Comentó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

-Los de Slytherin nunca aceptarían nuestra amistad,- Puso cara de tristeza.- sabes lo cerrados de mente que son.-

-Lo sé, Luna.- Lo sabía mucho mejor que ella.

-Es como tener un romance a escondidas,- Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.- Sólo que solo salimos a cazar Wrackspurts;-

-A decir verdad es el primer Slytherin de buen corazón que conozco…- Divagó la rubia.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de buen corazón?- Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad ante la confesión de su amiga.

-Lo veo en sus ojos.- Respondió con anhelo.

El silencio abarcaba cada rincón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Malfoy tenía un mal presentimiento que lo tenía angustiado. Abrazó con fuerza su almohada e intentó conciliar el sueño pero la inquietud no se lo permitía, su tatuaje comenzó a arderle y no sabía cómo quitarse esa horrible sensación; el dolor aumentaba cada segundo convirtiéndolo en un suplicio; casi un infierno.  
>La voz seseante del Señor Oscuro habló dentro de su cabeza,<p>

-Draco,- Llamaba.-Ven aquí en este instante.-

-No.- Contestaba el rubio.

-Tenemos algo para ti, ven.- Insistía Voldemort.

-Déjenme en paz, hijos de puta.- Draco continuaba con su rebeldía.

-No seas tan terco,- Voldemort empezaba a cabrearse.- A menos que quieras acabar igual que tus padres.-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy, penetrando sus huesos. Entonces se dejó llevar y cayó sobre un suelo sucio y arenoso, frente al Mago Oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, acompañado de Bellatrix y una pareja muy particular;

-¿Madre…? ¿Padre…?- Se le heló la sangre y no le alcanzó la voz para gritar de la sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, con algo de atraso (una escritora necesita descansar también queridas...).**

**Vemos aquí varias cosas chocantes; por decir algo... Primero Malfoy actúa de manera inusual hacia Hermione (ay, el amor!) luego un pequeño Flasback de cuando Draco era pequeño; atentas que habrán mas Flashbacks sobre él ;) alguna que otra cosilla con nuestra Luna y por último la re aparición de Voldy, esta vez con todo! No tengo mucho que comentar al respecto... solo que me gusta dejarlas intrigadas y joderles la cabeza también jajaj algún día me perdonarán (?).**

**Pues eso... espero que sigan disfrutando de mis ideas locas y del Fanfic por supuesto; un aviso de publicidad: Estoy trabajando en una historia original y me gustaría que la leyeran si es que están interesadas, pondré el link de mi cuenta en FictionPress en mi perfil para que lo vean :) (( todavía no puedo subirlo por cuestiones de spam... las que se han registrado aquí lo saben. )) Además estaba pensando en adelantarme lo suficiente luego para que lleguemos a la época de navidad en Hogwarts en este Fic, justo en víspera de navidad (a fines de Diciembre) así que se vienen grandes cosas, espero que el Fic me de para rato...**

**Hasta la próxima, besos para todas, las quiero mucho .**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	16. Chapter 16

(Mini)Capítulo 16: Serpiente.

La imagen de sus padres estaba frente a él, abismante como si casi fuse una ilusión. De hecho la era, pudo notarlo algunos segundos después, cuando la imagen se puso débil.

-Te estábamos esperando.- Siseó Voldemort, justo en medio de los Malfoy.

Draco apretó la quijada con rabia. Bellatrix se le acercó, segura y con calma.

-¿Listo para tu primera lección?- Le dijo, rodeándolo con la mirada.

-Desde hoy comenzarás tu entrenamiento.- Aclaró el Señor Oscuro.

-Pero creí que era un debilucho y—

-Por eso te entrenará.- Lo interrumpió súbitamente.

Malfoy hizo el clásico gesto de desprecio hacia Voldemort.

-A menos que…-

La ilusión de sus padres comenzó a desfigurarse, siendo torturados justo como en el momento que fueron hace un par de semanas atrás. El miedo y la desesperación invadieron por un momento la expresión facial de Draco, haciéndolo sentirse débil otra vez, por lo que se hizo el fuerte, como siempre y su expresión retorno a la normalidad.

"Es sólo una ilusión." se repetía.

Su tía le tomó del brazo sin suavidad y lo llevó a un lugar especial en la guarida, donde tenían planeado entrenarlo. Voldemort supervisaría todo, para evitar que el chico hiciera intento de huir.

Después de un par de lecciones que lo dejaron casi escupiendo sangre, el señor oscuro lo dejó ir. Ningún tipo de estas "lecciones" que su tía le estaba aplicando eran siquiera parecidas a las de Hogwarts, y parecían en un nivel para adultos, no era muy difícil para Malfoy adivinar que era exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer con él. ¿Por qué él, por qué no podía dejarlo tranquilo? Ya había asesinado a toda la familia que le quedaba, ¿Qué más quería quitarle?

Además de esto, le dio algunas instrucciones que seguramente le harían expulsar del colegio, pero debía mantenerse hasta el final ahí. Sabía que aunque lo expulsaran no quedaría en la calle, pero prefería estar ahí que encerrado con el Señor Oscuro.

Trató a toda costa de ocultar las pequeñas heridas que tenía producto del entrenamiento, y se enfocó en cumplir lo que Voldemort le había dicho, era eso o morir.

En la habitual clase que compartía pupitre con Hermione, ésta lo notó algo extraño y se atrevió a preguntarle qué sucedía a través de un papel escrito.

"Estoy, bien, no te preocupes." Le contestó el rubio a través del mismo método.

Al parecer su relación iba mejorando, pero si los demás se enteraban…

Aunque ella no supiera como calificar a lo que ambos habían llegado, ya sea como algo parecido a novios o sólo amigos, le gustaba. Tampoco sabía cómo es que habían llegado hasta ese punto exactamente, y eso le daba más ansias de completar la poción Multijugos. Satisfactoriamente logró reunir todos los ingredientes aquella misma tarde, y se escabulló sin avisarle a nadie a los lavabos de las niñas.

Sus manos temblaban mientras agregaba y mezclaba cada ingrediente, sabía que aunque no pudiera tomársela en ese momento; puesto que la preparación tomaba cerca de un mes, sabía perfectamente las cosas con las que podría encontrarse al arriesgarse de esa manera.

Esa noche, un ambiente extraño llenaba la sala común de Slytherin, Blaise se encontraba sentado esta vez en el supuesto puesto de Malfoy, con una altivez desafiante. El rubio se detuvo a un lado del sillón verde botella, con aire confundido.

-Por fin te apareces.- dijo el moreno, con la mirada fija en la flameante chimenea.

Draco no le respondió, quedándose muy callado.

-He sabido que andas bien de amiguitos con una chica,- Zabini quiso ir directo al grano, más o menos.

El príncipe de Slytherin se estremeció por dentro.

-Una de Gryffindor.- Continuó Blaise.

-¿Y eso qué?- Contestó Malfoy sin medir bien.

-Así que lo afirmas.-

-Tengo derecho a juntarme con quien yo quiera.- Prosiguió Draco.

-¿Y traicionar así a la Sangre?- Espetó el moreno.

-Ya no tengo ninguna Sangre a la que atenerme. Mis padres están muertos, soy libre.- dijo el rubio sin arrepentimientos.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio repentinamente, todos los ojos apuntando hacia Malfoy con el asombro de un muggle observando a un fantasma. Nadie, excepto Theodore y Hermione, estaban enterados de la muerte de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿Qué tus padres qué…?- Balbuceó Pansy.

Draco hizo un gesto de desinterés y caminó directo hacia su habitación.

En el último tiempo su orgullo y su corazón habían recibido demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Como ven al principio, este fue un mini-capítulo; le puse así porque es bastante corto... bueno aún así espero que les haya gustado! me salió cortísimo por motivo de que me estoy tomando vacaciones de escribir y como no quise dejarles tan ansiosas...**

**Aunque es corto, pasaron varias cosas. Entre ellas, vemos que los padres de Draco en realidad eran una ilusión (si! creyeron que estaban vivos?.. noo... jaja) y la estrecha relación entre Hermione y Draco, como ven casi de la nada han llegado a hablarse como gente civilizada... y hasta preocuparse el uno por el otro! y por último la confesión de Draco,, como salio en capítulos anteriores, nadie se ha enterado de la muerte de sus padres y con esto ha dejado a medio Slytherin con la boca bien abierta.. ¿Cual será la reacción de ellos? También vimos que al parecer Draco ya no se preocupa de ser un Sangre Limpia y quiere hacer lo que el quiere ya que no tiene barreras (o si?) no estoy segura de si en verdad el hubiese querido decir todo eso,, pero ya tenía que desahogarse el pobre, no? Estoy segura de que en el fondo, Draco nunca quiso ser Mortífago ni menos seguir la "tradicion familiar" de mantener el linaje. Por ultimo quiero disculparme,, no sé hacer "lecciones" de magia así que lo dejé ahí no más... espero que lo entiendan...**

******Pues eso... besos y abrazos a todos los fans,, quise subir esto rápidito mas que nada para no tenerlos tan olvidados! se les quiere :)**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: El mejor amigo de Draco.

El silencio abrumó la sala, medio Slytherin estaba perplejo. Habían visto extraño al chico pero nunca imaginaron aquello; la muerte de sus padres podría significar el fin de los Malfoy. Parecía que a Blaise le habían comido la lengua, un millón de pensamientos recorrían su mente en aquel momento, así como en las mentes de cada Serpiente.

Draco se recostó sobre su cama, abatido y molesto del mundo entero. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía seguir las instrucciones de Voldemort y arriesgarse a perder al amor de su vida? ¿Arriesgarse a ser encarcelado en Azkaban por el simple hecho de ser Mortífago? Estaba claro que algunos ya habían notado aquello pero ni muertos se atreverían a confesarlo, tenían bien claro la pena de muerte que ya recaía sobre ellos por el simple hecho de saberlo. Desde antes emanaba un miedo extraño hacia los demás, y ahora con mucha más razón, después de ser nombrado Prefecto ningún niño quería cruzársele en el camino; ese día no había espiado a Hermione y eso a ella la traía con más cuidado del que era de suponerse.

Durmió inquieto esa noche, podía sentir los miles de ojos sobre él, esperando su siguiente movimiento y queriéndole obligar a hablar; incluso llegando a tener pesadillas.

Al día siguiente todo Slytherin le miraba con miedo y lástima a la vez, sin saber bien como dirigirse hacia él y su dúo de idiotas que eran muy similares a su sombra. Así el rumor nuevo comenzó a correrse hacia las otras Casas, llegando a oídos de Harry.

-Oí que los Padres de Malfoy murieron.- Se atrevió a comentar durante el almuerzo.

Hermione se atragantó a mitad del postre.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- dijo ella irónicamente.

-Todos andan por ahí diciéndolo.- Contestó el moreno.

-No puede ser, no ha salido en ningún periódico.- Continuó Hermione.

-Tal vez lo ocultaron.- Opinó Ron.

Justo en aquel momento, el rubio se paseaba por el comedor con su habitual mirada fría y penetrante, acaparando las miradas de todo el alumnado; justo como a él le gustaba.

-¿Es cierto que tus padres están muertos?- Gritó un chico a lo lejos.

-Sí, ¿y eso qué?- Respondió Draco con desdén.

Ya era oficial para todo Hogwarts, lo que más los sorprendió fue la dejadez con la que Draco parecía llevar la noticia, dando a entender lo insensible y gélido que era; a la vista de los demás. Sin embargo había una persona que sabía lo que él en realidad sentía, cuánto le había tocado aquello y que absorbió toda su pena con un beso. Él y esa persona cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos, ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada y para evitar futuras sospechas que era evidente sus amigos ya tenían al respecto de la extraña relación que llevaba con el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Hasta ahora, Hermione no había pensado mucho en la persona que se convertiría para poder espiar a Malfoy aunque no existían muchas dudas en quien era el más cercano a él ahí; y no se trataba de ninguno de sus guardaespaldas.

Theodore Nott, el chico que pareció salir de las oscuras sombras del alumnado de la Casa de las Serpientes y se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Draco en un corto periodo de tiempo. Era el único en el que Draco puso toda su confianza, por una razón que solo ellos dos conocían, solo ellos sabían cuánto tenían en común.

-Sabes que ahora soy un Mortífago.- Comenzó Malfoy.

Theodore asintió con la cabeza.

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me llamó ayer,-

Theodore tensó todo su cuerpo.

-He empezado un entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que él me… me saque de aquí.-

-¿Quieres irte de Hogwarts?- Le cuestionó el moreno.

-Claro que no, y lo sabes perfectamente.- La imagen de Hermione pasó fugazmente por la mente del rubio.

Meditó unos minutos y luego dejó a la vista las heridas del día anterior, Theodore las miró con curiosidad.

-No sé si mi cuerpo pueda soportar esto,- Tosió. –Además, me ha encomendado una especie de misión.-

-¿Misión?-

* * *

><p>PoV Theodore.<p>

Las cosas se volvían cada vez peores, ya no sabía si estaba tratando con el verdadero Draco Malfoy. Desde que nos hicimos cercanos no me habla en ese tono molesto y arrogante con el que le contesta a toda la demás gente, y eso es mucho que decir. Nunca pensé tampoco que fuera a estar enamorado de una chica como esa, lo más normal hubiese sido que le gustara una de Slytherin, como él; pero ya saben lo complicado que es el amor.

Esto… de la misión, no se trataba de algo extraño ni muy difícil para alguien con una actitud como la de él: **sabotear cualquier plan en contra del Señor Oscuro que pueda tener Harry.**

Era algo simple, claro. Pero ¿Quién sabe lo que le podría pedir después? ¿Torturar? ¿Asesinar? en este momento se me ocurren un montón de cosas… es evidente que estamos ya casi finalizando este año, no han ocurrido demasiadas cosas y todo apunta que este año el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se quedará escondido ya que al parecer tiene mejores planes que atrapar a Harry.

No obstante más importante aún es su estado de salud, me dijo que no le avisara a ninguna enfermera porque sospecharían y quería evitar cualquier mínima cosa.

Por otro lado esa misma noche que Draco confesó la muerte de sus padres enfrente de toda la Casa se anunció el regreso de Dumbledore, quien sacó inmediatamente a Umbridge de su puesto y mando a llamar a Harry en medio de la clase de Pociones. Es obvio las razones por las que ella nombró a muchos de esta Casa prefectos, he oído rumores de que Harry hace clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras a escondidas y sin autorización, lo cual ha sido otra razón por la que todos teníamos un ojo puesto en el trío de oro; sé que Malfoy no ha parado de seguir a Hermione y ha usado su nombramiento como pretexto para hacerlo sin levantar dudas aunque no creo que haya sido el único que nota los mensajitos que se mandan en medio de la clase donde comparten el asiento. Draco me ha confiado los momentos más íntimos que ha tenido con la Gryffindor y no es que sea un experto pero podría asegurar que a ella le gusta él también. Aunque hay algo que no me ha dicho ¿Qué es lo que se levanta a hacer tan tarde en la noche, todos los días?

* * *

><p>La víspera de Navidad se acercaba, así como el tiempo de gestación de la Poción Multijugos estaba a punto de terminar. Draco se preocupaba por con quienes pasaría esta Navidad, seguramente completamente solo, a menos que… los pensamientos con Hermione invadieron su mente una vez más. Si fuera su novia oficial, ella lo llevaría con sus Padres, lo presentaría; o tal vez tendrían una Navidad con la molesta familia de su ex novio el Pobretón, eso sería más indigno aún. ¿Cómo sabía que ella pasaba esa fecha especial junto a los Weasley? tuvo que ser alguna de esas conversaciones a escondidas que se llevaban a cabo en su lugar secreto, un lugar que ambos habían destinado para juntarse.<p>

Caricias y besos profundos llenaban esas noches bajo la luz de la luna, hasta que a ella le volvía la razón y decidía irse. ¿Se podría considerar ya que estaban saliendo? ¿Saliendo a escondidas? Tan bien guardaba Hermione los pequeños regalos de su supuesto novio prohibido, con tanto anhelo que luego optaba por desecharlos con miedo. Esto enfadaba al rubio y terminaba en pequeñas peleas que culminaban en una reconciliación melosa.

La castaña solía tomarle prestado la capa de invisibilidad a Harry solo para asegurarse de que nadie los viera, especialmente Filch; y la única excusa que se le ocurría era que debía recoger libros de la zona prohibida para poder terminar trabajos exclusivos inventados. Todo Gryffindor y Slytherin se dormían antes de verlos llegar, nunca se sabía exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo a altas horas de la madrugada.

Aquello obviamente se mostraba en las prominentes ojeras en ambos, y el aparente déficit atencional que no los dejaba concentrarse en ninguna clase. Harry y Ron no dejaban de acosarla con preguntas de en qué estuvo la noche anterior y se cuestionaban el uno al otro el despiste de ella en todo momento, a lo que ella solo respondía que tenía mucho que estudiar para las pruebas finales.

Su confianza llegó a tal punto que Hermione decidió relatarle los sueños que había tenido con él, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndole recordar el dónde pasaría las Navidades ese año.

-Entonces, en tu sueño… yo pasaba las Navidades contigo, con los Pobretones.-

-No les digas así.- Ella frunció el ceño, sacándole una sonrisa picarona.

-Está bien… con los Weasley.-

-Así es.- Confirmó Hermione.

-Y tú ya sabes que yo ya… no tengo donde quedarme.-

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que te lleve a pasar las Navidades con ellos?- Posó ambas manos en su cintura.

-Es una idea absurda, ellos me odian, todos me odian.- Hizo un gesto recalcando lo obvio.

-Yo no te odio.- Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

Draco la besó impetuosamente, colocando ambas manos sobre su cara y elevándola hasta las nubes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Sin mucho que decir, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo que me ha salido muy suculento! Estoy orgullosa de este, y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Yendo por partes, vemos lo que pasó después de que Draco confesara la muerte de sus padres, ahora todo Hogwarts lo sabe y nadie se atreve a volver a mencionárselo! al parecer nuestro Draco ya esta tomando sus propias decisiones sin importar lo que vayan a pensar los demás, ya veremos lo que hace Blaise… y en otra cosa tenemos un pequeño PoV de Theodore donde nos explica un par de cosas que ya sabíamos, como otras cosas que fueron nuevas… el título tal vez no le pegue mucho a lo principal del capítulo pero bueno… quería hacer uno con ese título :) y por último vemos que nuestra parejita ya esta junta! pero a escondidas eso si… quien diría que se estaban juntando desde hacía ya un tiempo jeje,, y hay un misterio ¿Qué es lo que estuvo haciendo Dumbledore que considera tan importante informar a Harry? ojo que no es nada del Canon!... se acerca Navidad tanto aquí como en la vida real y Voldy al parecer quiere estar pasivo esta vez… ya se verá. ¿Con quién pasará la navidad Draco? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Dumbledore a Harry? ¿Se enterarán de la relación secreta Harry y Ron, o algún otro amigo cercano? todo eso y mucho más,, pronto!**

**Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones (los que ya salieron) y si no, a esperar! Besos para todas las fans ya sea de por aquí y de Potterfics (donde tengo publicada la historia también) hacen que el Fanfic siga adelante :)! Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Como empezó todo.

La poción ya estaba lista para beber, Hermione sostenía un fino pelo de color negro sobre el vaso y la mano le temblaba como si estuviera a punto de empezar a contestar una de las pruebas finales y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.  
>Pocos minutos después salió del lavabo de las niñas sin moros en la costa, vestida con la ropa que el mismo Theodore le había prestado para la ocasión; le había pedido su ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan y el aceptó sin preguntar nada. Sin embargo él era el único enterado de la situación, y Hermione no pudo evitar toparse con Luna mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras.<p>

-Theodore!- La dulce voz de la Ravenclaw casi la hizo tropezarse de la sorpresa.

-Luna.- Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

-Justo te estaba buscando,- Ella sonrió también. –Quería… invitarte al… al baile de Navidad.

Hubo un silencio largo y tenso, la Gryffindor disfrazada de Slytherin no sabía qué contestar al mismo tiempo que no sabía cuál era la relación exacta que existía entre su amiga y el chico. ¿Eran más que amigos? ¿O era eso lo que Luna buscaba al invitarlo?

Finalmente abrió la boca para decir algo.

-No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo entendí, lo siento… fui una tonta…- Agachó la cabeza e hizo ademán de girarse para largarse de ahí.

-No, no es eso.- Dijo el moreno. –Déjame pensarlo…

Luna subió la cabeza con aire esperanzador, luego se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando saltitos.

Hermione se dio cuenta que había gastado un poco de tiempo en eso y se apresuró a entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Era tarde, todos se preparaban para dormir y Draco no era la excepción. Se encaminó hacia los dormitorios donde el rubio permanecía sentado mirando al horizonte, fijando su mirada en ella al verla entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le dijo cuándo nerviosamente tomó asiento en la cama frente a él.

-Fui a buscar algo que se me ha quedado en la sala de clases.- Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Tanto te ha tomado?- Malfoy frunció el ceño. –Da igual.- Resopló.

-¿Cómo está tu Marca?- Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

Malfoy alzó la mirada algo sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo, tomó una bocanada de aire en señal de cansancio.

-Bien, ya no me duele tanto.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Ya sabes lo que harás?- Continuó hablando con un tono que hacía sospechar a Draco.

-Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no puedo dejar Hogwarts, no quiero dejar Hogwarts. Es el único lugar donde me siento seguro y además… donde está la mujer que amo.- Malfoy se sentía avergonzado cada vez que hablaba de Hermione.

Hermione giró la mirada e intentó no sorprenderse ante la declaración del rubio, era más que obvio que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella todavía no podía hablar por su corazón y decirle lo que había estado sintiendo en el último tiempo; desde aquel encuentro en el Expreso.

-Van a expulsarme si se enteran…-

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Si tan enamorado estás de m—de Hermione… ¿por qué no has intentado decírselo?-

-¿Es que no recuerdas nada de lo que te digo?- Draco farfulló, tomando una bocanada de aire para seguir. –Es obvio que nadie aceptaría nuestra relación, y además creo que ya lo sabe… el asunto es que no podemos estar juntos, ahora es demasiado peligroso para ella y no quiero que le pase nada. Por otro lado…- Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Ella cree que yo sólo la estoy utilizando.

-Y no lo haces… ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Creía que eso ya lo tenías claro!- Respiró profundo para calmarse. –La he amado desde que la vi la primera vez en el tren mi primer año, no sabría cómo explicarlo bien pero… eso tú ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho.

-Si tus padres todavía estuvieran vivos…- Meditó en voz alta Hermione.

-Serían un obstáculo para nuestro amor.- Malfoy completó la frase.

-Porque… nunca te dejarían relacionarte con una hija de Muggles.- Continuó ella.

-Exacto.-

-¿Tanto te interesa lo que puedan pensar los demás si te ven conmig—con ella?-

-Tengo un linaje que prevalecer, Theodore. Aunque creo que eso ya no es necesario, no más.- Miró hacia la ventana. –Estoy solo en esta familia ahora, sin embargo mi puesto en Slytherin es algo que no me puedo permitir perder; ni siquiera por Hermione.

En aquel momento su Marca comenzó a arder incontrolablemente, Draco cayó y empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el piso. Como acto reflejo, Hermione se agachó e intentó calmarlo, fue cuando la poción multijugos comenzó a perder efecto.  
>Con los ojos entreabiertos Malfoy pudo ver como la cara se convertía, aunque ya tenía serias sospechas de que ése no era Theodore desde un principio, le sorprendió que Hermione fuese capaz de hacer eso.<p>

-Hermione.-

La Gyffindor notó su des-transformación pero eso no le importó demasiado.

-Tú también me gustas, Draco.-

-Ya… lo sabía.- dijo él entrecortadamente.

-¡Resiste!- Le tocó la Marca Tenebrosa, provocando una ola de calor en el cuerpo del Slytherin y en cierta forma aliviando el dolor.

-Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo.- Desapareció entre los brazos de Hermione, convirtiéndose en nada más que humo negro.

La noche siguiente, Hermione, preocupada por Draco decidió salir al habitual lugar donde lo veía todas las noches, frente a los retratos y con la ventana que alumbraba mitad del pasillo a la luz de la luna. Efectivamente ahí estaba pero algo convaleciente, al verla se acercó lentamente y dejó escapar algunos quejidos.

-¿Estás bien?- Le dijo la castaña.

-Algo así, sí.- Contestó Malfoy.

-Déjame ver.- Pidió haciendo ademán de levantarle la túnica.

Draco, algo excitado por las manos de Hermione sobre él, se dejó abrir la camisa.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Yo sé algo de medicina… yo puedo curarte.- Examinó más de cerca las heridas.- ¿Cuánta sangre has perdido? ¿Desde cuándo que…

-No te preocupes tanto, no es nada serio.-

-Será mejor que te lleve a enfermería.-

-No, se enterarán de que estoy entrenando y…-

-Vamos a la Sala de Los Menesteres, ha de haber algo para curarte ahí.- Lo tomó de la mano y corrieron al séptimo piso.

Ahí estaba la sala y parecía que acababa de abrirse para ellos. Lo sentó en un taburete frente a ella e intentó curarle las yagas del pecho y brazos.

-Pareciera que te hubiese arañado un león.- Comentó ella mientras sellaba la última herida.

-Gracias.- dijo finalmente el rubio, y sin poder contenerse más la besó en la frente; un acto que ruborizó a Hermione.

-Perdón por creer que me estabas usando.- Se disculpó la castaña.

-¿Ahora te ha quedado bien claro?- Habló con el mismo tono que usó con Theodore.

-Sí.-

-Nadie puede enterarse de esto, de nosotros, nunca.- Agregó el Slytherin.

Theodore decidió visitar la Biblioteca, como acostumbraba luego de hacerse muy amigo de Luna. No tenía idea de lo que le podía esperar ese día, Hermione nunca quiso contarle lo que sucedió aquella noche que se convirtió en él para infiltrarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Theodore.- Lo saludó la soñadora voz de Luna.

-Hola, Luna.- Contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te has decidido?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-La invitación… al baile, de Navidad.-

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras Theodore trataba de recordar a qué se refería exactamente la rubia.

-Oh, si… Me habías invitado al baile.- Trató de adivinar. –Pues sí… no veo por qué no.

La luz radiante se hizo en la cara de la Ravenclaw.

-Aunque… no sé qué pensarían los demás si nos viesen juntos.- Interrumpió él.

-No creo que eso sea muy importante.- Respondió Luna. –Sólo me importa estar contigo esa noche.- Ella misma se hizo ruborizar al decir esa frase, Theodore no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Nunca se sintió atraído por nadie, y ella no era la excepción, sólo el tiempo dirá lo que sucederá en esa relación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Como pueden ver ahora los capítulos están saliendo más seguido, ya he salido de vacaciones (creo que lo anuncié en el capítulo anterior) y por lo tanto tengo más tiempo de escribir :)**

**Personalmente es uno de mis Favoritos, vemos aquí un capítulo bien relajado en cuanto a los sucesos y más que nada centrado en lo romántico. Puse otro momento Luna/Theodore ya que un fan por ahí me lo pidió, y quien soy yo para denegar eso? Debo aclarar que al principio no tenía intenciones de hacer algo con esta pareja que creo yo la he inventado (?) fue solo algo que salió en el momento. Este capítulo si es que no se dieron cuenta es un FlashBack, y relato como empezó mas o menos la pequeña relación secreta entre Draco y Hermione, el próximo será especial Navideño si es que nada me lo impide... ya que tengo otros proyectos en los que quiero trabajar. No sé si exista lo del baile de navidad estoy casi segura de que yo lo he inventado y si no háganmelo saber.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos los fans... no olviden pasarse por mi LiveJournal que es donde posteo todo sobre mis historias, proyectos, ideas y mi vida en general (si es que les interesa) Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Leona Vs. Serpiente:**

-No pueden obligarme a entrenar durante Navidad, eso sería injusto.- dijo Draco.

-¿Tienes noticias sobre Potter?- Siseó Voldemort.

-Solo sé que tiene una especie de organización secreta donde hace a los demás estudiantes entrenar para pelear en contra vuestra.-

-Si eso es cierto será mejor que los detengas, creo haberte dejado bien claro tu misión.-

-Sí.- Apretó los puños.

-También tengo entendido que Dumbledore ha regresado.-

-Así es.-

-Te propongo algo,- Sonrió y se volteó hacia Malfoy. –Averigua en que anduvo el Director de tu sobrevalorada escuela y te dejaré libre los doce días de Navidad.-

-Considéralo hecho.-

-Ya vale, dínoslo. ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- Preguntó Hermione

-Es un secreto, me dijo que no podía decírselo a nadie.- Contestó Harry.

-Oh… vamos… ¡somos tus mejores amigos!- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento chicos, todo lo que puedo decirles es que él está contento con que hayamos formado el grupo para entrenar y… va a ir a supervisarnos de vez en cuando.-

-¡Genial!- Exclamó el pelirrojo.

Hermione reaccionó con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

><p>PoV Harry<p>

Estaba claro que todo mundo estaba intrigado en cuanto a Dumbledore, y yo mismo no fui la excepción; hasta que entré a su despacho aquel día…  
>Su apariencia completamente diferente al que todos conocíamos, casi me caigo al piso de la impresión. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta en lo que parecía una seria quemadura y una cicatriz atravesaba su nariz. Además de que había cambiado su vestimenta habitual por una larga túnica negra bajo la que yo supuse llevaba vendajes; ya que sobresalían algunos por entre sus muñecas. Por suerte su pelo era el único que no había cambiado.<p>

-¿Director?- Exclamé, casi sin voz.

-Harry.- Saludó él, su tono era de ultratumba. Estaba destrozado

-¿Qué le ha pasado…?-

-Me he ido de expedición.- Contestó, su tono no cambiaba y comenzaba a asustarme.

-¿Expedición, a dónde?-

-He ido con tu padrino, con la Orden del Fénix; a una reunión en otro colegio.-

-Déjeme adivinar… ¿es uno de los colegios que vinieron para el torneo del año pasado?-

-No, es otro; pero ahora no puedo decirte su nombre, más aún, es muy importante que no comentes lo que estoy a punto de decirte.-

-No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie.- Trataba de mantener la calma aun cuando la duda me carcomía por dentro.

-Esté será tu último año en Hogwarts, y el de todos los demás,- Hizo una pausa para ver algún tipo de reacción en mí, sin embargo yo permanecí quieto y calmado.- Serán trasladados a la escuela que he visitado.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté sin sorpresa aparente.

-Hemos descubierto el lugar donde se oculta Voldemort, y al parecer quiere destruir el Castillo.-

-¡Pero siempre ha querido eso!-

-Sí, pero esta vez ya ha comenzado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Fruncí el ceño como usualmente lo hago cuando veo algo extraño o no entiendo una materia.

-Su base está justo debajo del Castillo.-

-¿Qué… pero cómo?- Ya no pude ocultar mi cara de sorpresa y algo de desesperación.

-No sabemos exactamente cómo lo logró, pero ya desde hace un tiempo que está moviendo los hilos, quiere destruir Hogwarts desde adentro.- Se acomodó la túnica.- Y tiene a casi todo Slytherin de su lado.

-Ya lo suponía…- Lo de Slytherin, claro.

Fue ahí cuando recordé que Hermione tenía una relación algo sospechosa con Malfoy, los había visto varias veces en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras; la que imparte Umbridge obviamente, mandándose mensajes y hasta hablándose directamente pero con disimulo. No pude evitar pensar que la estaba engatusando o algo parecido para que estuviese del bando de Voldemort, debo averiguar de alguna forma qué es lo que pasa entre esos dos.

* * *

><p>Se hizo la noche otra vez, y Hermione caminaba emocionada al punto de encuentro habitual con Draco; ella misma no se podía creer lo infantil que se veía. Esa noche la mirada de Malfoy estaba cambiada, lo que llamó su atención. Se sentaron a un lado de la ventana, ella como siempre llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry que esta vez pareció darse cuenta que le estaba mintiendo.<p>

-Se acerca el baile de Navidad…- Comentó Hermione luego de sentarse.

-Sí.- Afirmó él.

-Vamos a ir juntos… ¿verdad?-

-¿Estás loca? Claro que no, no puedo ir contigo así para que todo mundo se entere de que estoy saliendo con una Sangre Suc-… contigo.-

-¿Tanto te preocupa lo que piensen los demás?- Se sintió algo ofendida, y frunció el entrecejo con un poco de rabia.

-Seré odiado por todo Slytherin si me ven contigo.- Meditó un poco antes de seguir.- Aunque ya sospechan.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Qué caso tiene ocultarlo?-

-Se supone que no deberíamos estar juntos ¿Entiendes eso, cierto?- Su seguridad al hablar molestaba a Hermione.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Contestó con irritación.

-¿Tengo que explicártelo de nuevo? No puedo ir contigo al baile, y punto.-

-¿Entonces con quién irás?-

-Con Pansy.- Respondió el rubio sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Con ella? ¿No puedes ir con alguien menos… escandalosa?- Aún tenía el ceño fruncido y a Draco le gustaba ver esa expresión en la cara de la Gryffindor.

-¿Me vas a elegir tú ahora una pareja? Yo puedo ir con quien yo quiera.-

"Además es para tenerla calladita" se dijo internamente.

-¿Vas a ir con quien quieras sin importarte mi opinión?- Se cruzó de brazos, era evidente que ya estaba completamente molesta.

-Es por motivos mayores, así que no debería importarme mucho.-

Eso era lo que no le gustaba de él, su arrogancia, el que creyera ser el centro del mundo y no le importara los sentimientos de los demás.

-Es suficiente.- dijo Hermione, y se levantó precipitadamente, para caminar de vuelta a su Sala Común; llevando consigo la capa de invisibilidad y dejándolos a ambos descubiertos.

-Espera.- Draco trató de no gritar para no llamar la atención de Filch.

Hermione se detuvo, pero no quiso girarse hacia él.

-Voy a pasar Navidades en mi Mansión y quiero que vayas conmigo, vamos a estar los dos solos.-

-¿Pasar Navidad con un arrogante insensible como tú? Ni de broma.- Continuó caminando a paso apresurado.

Ni aunque quisiera podría, todos sospecharían y si intentaba decirles a sus amigos que se quedaría en Hogwarts ellos querrían quedarse también, para no dejarla sola. No había forma de que pasara la navidad con Malfoy, sin levantar más sospechas y/o finalmente se enteraran; debía admitir que también tenía miedo de que supieran sobre su relación.

-¡Ven aquí!- Gritó el rubio; no pasaron más de 30 segundos para que empezaran a oírse pasos al otro lado del largo pasillo.

-Es Filch.- Masculló Hermione, apretando los dientes.

-Corre.- Susurró Malfoy al mismo tiempo que la tomó de la mano –por primera vez- y echaron juntos a correr en dirección contraria al sonido de las pisadas del viejo.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al sentir la mano de Draco apretando fuertemente la suya, y simplemente se dejó llevar por él.

-Joder, es bastante rápido.- dijo Malfoy por lo bajo, deteniéndose para buscar otra vía de escape.

Entonces se ocultaron detrás de un muro, frente a una de las armaduras de metal, él la abrazó fuertemente tratando de evitar que se fuera de su lado otra vez. La cara de Hermione se volvió completamente roja ante la cercanía de Draco, casi llegaba a olvidar lo enfadada que estaba.

-¿Vas a ir donde los Pobretones entonces?- Habló lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿Es este el momento para hablar de eso?- Contestó ella. –No tengo otro sitio al que ir… es donde los Weasley o en… mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? No es mala idea.-

-¡No te voy a llevar conmigo, ya te dije que no quiero pasar Navidades contigo! Es más… ¡quítame las manos de encima!- Eso volvió a llamar la atención del hombre, y se dirigió directo hacia ellos.

-¡No hables tan alto, histérica de mierda!- Exclamó por lo bajo el Slytherin, enojando más a Hermione.

Ella notó que Filch estaba a punto de descubrirlos por lo que se puso la capa de invisibilidad con un movimiento rápido, dejando solo a Draco a la vista.

-Mierda.- Maldijo él y comenzó a correr, dejando a Hermione atrás ya que no pudo ver donde estaba.

Hermione permaneció en el lugar, evadiendo satisfactoriamente al viejo, y viendo cómo Malfoy corría lejos de ahí a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Suspiró, ahora más calmada, y se encaminó de vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Harry la encaró apenas entró a la oscura sala.

-Ya te lo he dicho… necesito los libros para mi trabajo…-

-No tiene sentido que me mientas más.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Sé que te estás juntando con alguien, y espero que no sea el que creo que es.-

-¡Es Theodore!- Bramó Ron, quien acababa de aparecer entre las escaleras.

-¿Theodore? No ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Hermione frunció el entrecejo una vez más.

-Te gusta, los he visto juntos.- Continuó el pelirrojo.

-Solo hemos conversado, ni siquiera es mi amigo.- Respondió la castaña.

-¿Segura?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Entonces quién es?- Cuestionó Harry.

-Estás equivocado, yo no estoy juntándome con nadie. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?- Se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-Si no te juntas con nadie, ¿qué haces entonces? No vuelvas a decir que vas a la biblioteca a buscar libros, ya le hemos preguntado a la bibliotecaria y a los profesores, te inventas esos trabajos.-

-Sí, eso era una excusa.- Parpadeó lentamente para distraerlos mientras pensaba en otra excusa que debía inventarse ahora.- La verdad es que… me levanto a practicar algunos hechizos, para no quedarme atrás… ustedes entienden.

El moreno arqueó una ceja, Ron estaba callado y confundido.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que eres tan buena con los desarmes?- Intentó aclarar Harry.

-Exacto.- Sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Está bien, pero deberías dejar eso, es peligroso estar vagabundeando por ahí a esta hora.- dijo el moreno.

-Si lo sé, lo siento.-

Así, los tres volvieron a sus habitaciones, Hermione se sintió un poco mal por haberles mentido otra vez, algún día tendrían que enterarse de la verdad; pero ella no quería que ese día llegara, nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo fresquito! espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**

**Este capítulo trae muchas sorpresas, como ven Voldy tiene la famosa base secreta ¡debajo de Hogwarts! para los que se están preguntando, Draco no lo sabe, nadie de los de Slytherin que están con él lo sabe (como dijo Dumbledore voldy no sólo tiene a Malfoy) ya que se "teletransporta" hacia la base y no tiene idea de dónde está. La rara e innovadora idea de que se tendrán que trasladar a otro sitio no sé si esté bien... en fin ya la puse así que ni modo jaja más adelante veremos cómo fue exactamente que Dumbledore quedó en ese estado, trataré de relatar todo el episodio que vivió buscando a Voldemort.. aunque no quiero aburrirlos mucho ya que en realidad la historia no se trata de eso, eso es como una historia secundaria :) Por cierto lo de los "doce días de navidad" es una celebración que se hace a partir del 25 de Diciembre!  
>Y la primera pelea entre la parejita!, tenían que pelear alguna vez... o un par de veces bahaha el siguiente capítulo continúa con el escape del pobre Draco para evitar ser castigado de nuevo! y veremos que pasa más adelante entre ellos... ¿Con quien y dónde pasara la navidad Hermione? ¿Logrará él convencerla que se vaya con el para que estén los dos solitos...? ¿Con quien irán al baile de Navidad? todo eso y mucho más en los capítulos que siguen :) no se despeguen!<strong>

** Besos y abrazos para todos los fans! recuerden que ustedes hacen que el fic avance! hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota del autor: Desde aquí empiezo a agregar cosas de mi propia cosecha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Compañero nuevo.<strong>

Un costado del estómago comenzó a dolerle, pero no podía detenerse. ¿Castigado de nuevo? inaudito.

"_Estúpida Hermione… esto es tu culpa… escandalosa… sabelotodo… te quiero."_

-¡Puedes correr, pero no esconderte!- Gritó Filch, a unos pocos metros lejos de Malfoy.

"_Piensa rápido, Draco… alguno de los hechizos que ella te haya enseñado…"_

-_Immobilus.-_ Ese era probablemente el único hechizo que logró aprender de Hermione, y le fue de mucha utilidad en ese momento; al congelar a Filch logró alejarse lo suficiente como para regresar a su Sala Común satisfactoriamente.

"_Gracias… Hermione."_

Llegó la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero esto no significaba más que debían sentarse juntos puesto que desde que Dumbledore llegó expulsó a Umbridge, sin que el Gobierno pudiera hacer objeción al respecto; y se había nombrado a sí mismo para impartir esa materia, mientras no encontrara a nadie más.

Y era más que obvio que Hermione no querría sentarse con él, y optó por sentarse junto a Harry.

Draco por otra parte no sabía bien qué hacer en aquella situación, quedaba sólo una semana para que los enviaran de vuelta a sus casas a pasar Navidad y no quería tener que quedarse ahí puesto que sería humillante.  
>Hermione, después del episodio esa noche no había querido dirigirle la palabra y ya tomó la decisión de irse con sus amigos a la Madriguera, ahora ya no tenía razones para pasar Navidades en algún otro sitio; sin embargo Malfoy tenía otros planes en mente.<p>

Harry y Ron notaron la ligera baja en el ánimo de la castaña y decidieron interceptarla un día.

-Hermione.- dijo Harry.

-¿Estás bien?- Secundó Ron.

-Sí… ¿por qué?-

-Deja de mentirnos… es por el Baile de Navidad ¿cierto? todavía no tienes pareja.- Prosiguió el pelirrojo.

La imagen de Malfoy hizo su aparición en la mente de Hermione, pero se forzó a si misma a quitársela.

-Bueno… si… todavía no tengo a nadie.- "_Además de que no pienso ir… no pienso ver a Draco con esa… harpía."_

-Sabes que puedes ir con alguno de nosotros.- Ofreció el moreno.

-Gracias chicos, pero… no quiero ir.- Contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa rota.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si va a estar divertidísimo!- Luna había escuchado la conversación y quiso unirse.

-Heh… si lo sé, Luna. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-

-Pero si ya terminaron las pruebas.- Comentó Ron.

-Y las pasaste todas excelentemente.- Añadió Harry.

-No dejaremos que te quedes sola durante el Baile.- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Gracias.- Hermione intentó mantenerse serena.

-Ven, ¡vamos a buscarte una pareja!- Luna la tomó del brazo alegremente, seguida por los chicos.

-¿Qué hacen corriendo por los pasillos?- Era la profesora Mcgonagall. –A sus Salas Comunes, ¡Inmediatamente! tenemos un comunicado especial para todo el alumnado.

Mientras se dirigían a las Salas, un recuerdo algo extraño apareció en la cabeza de Harry.

_-Buenas tardes, niños.-_

_-¡Director!- Todo el mundo estaba atónito ante la llegada de Dumbledore._

_-Como supongo que Harry les ha contado… he venido a darles mi apoyo en esta clase.-_

_Hubo un bullicio de aprobación entre los chicos._

_-¿Está bien?- Dijo uno de Hufflepuff._

_-No se preocupen por eso… todo está controlado.- Les sonrió._

_-¿Dónde estuvo?- Preguntó otro de Gryffindor._

_-Me temo que no puedo decirles, solo puedo decirles, por ahora; que continúen entrenando y les brindaré toda la ayuda que necesiten en esto.-_

Una vez que Mcgonagall reunió a todos los alumnos en sus respectivas Salas Comunes, repartió a los profesores para dar el tan famoso comunicado.

-Gryffindor-

-Los hemos reunido aquí para darles una información de suma importancia.- Empezó Mcgonagall.

Los leones compartieron una mirada de desconcierto y cierta preocupación.

-Como todos se han dado cuenta ya, el Director Dumbledore ya ha regresado. Y consigo ha traído algunas noticias; como por ejemplo, el próximo año todos serán trasladados a otra escuela—Cálmense, por favor, todavía no he terminado—por un período de 2 meses, a partir de Enero.

-¿¡Por qué! ¿Qué está pasando?- Gritó uno.

-¿Van a demoler la escuela?- Preguntó otro.

-No, nada de eso, es para mantenerlos a salvo.-

-¿¡Voldemort está aquí!- Trató de adivinar Ron.

-Chicos, no quiero asustarlos, pero es probable.-

Todo Gryffindor comenzó con la algarabía de nuevo.

-Además.- Los hizo callar subiendo la voz.- Hoy ha llegado un nuevo compañero, lo han traído para que nos supervise, partiendo de hoy hasta el día que deban marchar.-

-¿Compañero?-

-Si es para que nos supervise ¿No debería ser más bien un adulto?- Dijo Hermione.

-Es de confianza, además que el colegio a donde irán es amigo… el Director es un amigo cercano de Dumbledore.-

-Slytherin-

-Los han reunido aquí para que nosotros los profesores os den una información.- Comenzó Snape. –Se trata de un ligero cambio en el lugar donde deberán continuar sus estudios, por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó Pansy.

-Los cambiarán de colegio, a todo el alumnado, de todos los niveles.-

Susurros invadieron la Sala.

-Solo será por 2 meses, y a partir del mes entrante. Y corresponderá al fin de este año escolar.- Hizo una pausa que puso en tensión a las Serpientes.-El próximo año escolar volverán al Castillo.

-Eso quiere decir… que iremos a otra escuela… con otros profesores… ¿y otros alumnos?- Cuestionó otra chica.

-Exactamente.- Contestó Snape. –Además… un nuevo alumno ha llegado, directamente de aquella escuela, para supervisarlos.-

-Interesante…- Habló Malfoy por lo bajo.

-Ha sido puesto en Hufflepuff, y es de vuestra misma edad, así que por favor tratadlo con gentileza.- Pausó para darle más énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo.- O les quitaré puntos.-

-Ravenclaw-

-Mis queridos chicos y chicas, han sido reunidos para que yo les dé un comunicado muy importante… e interesante.- A Filius le tomó un poco más de tiempo comenzar a hablar, ya que tuvo que apilar algunos libros para subirse en ellos. –Tengo una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál desean que les diga primero?-

-¡La buena!- Gritó un chico.

-Está bien… ¡la buena noticia es que tenemos un nuevo estudiante! viene de otro colegio y ha venido especialmente para supervisarnos; dícese observar las clases y el comportamiento de ustedes. Eso nos lleva a la otra noticia; la mala.-

El bullicio se hizo sentir entre los Pájaros.

-A partir de Enero, y durante 2 meses; tendrán que irse a estudiar a otra escuela. ¡Descuiden! Solo será por esos 2 meses, luego de unas merecidas vacaciones, volverán aquí, a Hogwarts.-

Los Pájaros se calmaron.

-Pero… ¿Por qué, Profesor Flitwick?- dijo Luna.

-Es un asunto del que prefiero no hablar… solo digamos que es para que ustedes, estén sanos y salvos mientras los profesores se embarcan en una misión un tanto complicada.-

La duda llenó cada cabeza de los Ravenclaw, y ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

-Hufflepuff-

-Alumnos, estamos reunidos hoy para hablar sobre una importante noticia.- La profesora Sprout hizo su entrada a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. –Primero, tenemos a un nuevo estudiante; quien os va a explicar de qué se trata todo esto.-

Un chico un tanto bajo, de pelo relucientemente rubio y ojos azules como el cielo; vestido como la alta aristocracia, con un listón sobre el pecho, entró en la sala. Se inclinó en forma de saludo y luego empezó:

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Alexander Ryman. Vengo de la Escuela Mágica Baroque. Mi misión aquí es asegurarme de que vosotros estéis aptos para ingresar provisionalmente a aquella escuela, donde serán reubicados a partir del próximo mes. Ahora el por qué, creo que es trabajo de vuestra—o debería decir mía ahora—profesora.-

La mayoría de las mujeres quedó algo atontada mirando al nuevo chico, quien ahora tomó lugar entre la multitud, a paso muy elegante.

-Como dijo Alexander, la razón por la que tuvimos que recurrir a esto es más o menos simple; el profesorado tiene ahora una importante misión, más bien un deber. Y debemos enviarlos lejos por un tiempo para mantenerlos salvos mientras trabajamos en ello.- Continuó la profesora.

No hubo objeción ni preguntas entre los chicos, ya que todos estaban metidos haciéndole las preguntas a Alexander y las chicas suspirando.

-¿Cuándo irán a presentarnos al chico nuevo?- Comentó Luna mientras caminaba junto con Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione hacia el comedor.

-Creo que harán una asamblea hoy por la noche.- dijo Harry.

-Por otro lado… ¡Todavía no le hemos encontrado una pareja a Hermione!- Continuó Luna. – ¡Y el baile es mañana!-

Llegaron al gran comedor, casi todo el mundo ya estaba sentado y como esperando por algo, así que los imitaron y se sentaron, despidiendo a la Ravenclaw quien se fue a su respectiva mesa. Al fondo los profesores ya habían tomado todos su lugar, al parecer sólo faltaba Dumbledore; quien por primera vez luego de su expedición se mostraría ante los estudiantes.

El resto de alumnos no tardó demasiado en entrar, y apenas se sentó el último, Dumbledore apareció. Los que todavía no habían tenido la suerte de verlo antes, quedaron igual de sorprendidos de los que sí pudieron.

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts; dejando a un lado mi desafortunada apariencia, he convocado a esta Asamblea para presentarles a todos el nuevo estudiante que compartirá con nosotros las 2 última semanas de este mes, luego, como todos debieron enterarse, irán a pasar los 2 últimos meses de este maravilloso año escolar en su escuela; la Escuela Mágica Baroque.- Se detuvo para sonreírles amablemente a cada cara perpleja y otras tranquilas.- Alexander, por favor levántate para que todos te vean.

Alexander se paró de su asiento en la Mesa de Hufflepuff, ahora llevaba la vestimenta correspondiente a su Casa, con una bufanda amarilla y el jersey negro.

-Él es Alexander Ryman, irá en quinto grado y como pueden ver ha sido asignado a la Casa de Hufflepuff.-

-Ha llegado alguien que pudo haberle hecho competencia a Diggory.- Comentó Pansy a Draco, quien estaba sentado a su lado. –Creo que es una forma de reemplazo para Diggory.- Opinó también Blaise, habiendo escuchado el comentario de la morena.

-Es más guapo que tú.- Le dijo Pansy directamente al rubio.

-Nadie es más guapo que yo en esta escuela, no seas ridícula.- Contestó el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Pansy se sintió cruelmente ofendida y se agazapó un poco en su asiento, mirando con tristeza a Malfoy.

-Creo que está demás explicar qué ha venido a hacer exactamente. Espero que todos le den una calurosa bienvenida. Puedes sentarte, Alexander.- Finalizó Dumbledore.

-En otros asuntos, mañana es el famoso y bien prestigiado Baile de Navidad, se celebrará con las mismas reglas y costumbres de siempre; espero que todos ya hayan encontrado a su pareja.- Volvió a sonreír.- Y no me gustaría ver a nadie solo y vagando por los pasillos.

Los amigos de Hermione le lanzaron una mirada.

-Creo que me guardaré el resto del discurso para mañana… ¡Que disfruten de la cena!- Aplaudió y así aparecieron todo tipo de comidas sobre la mesa, con las que todos se deleitaron.

-Ya casi no nos queda tiempo.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Podrían dejar de preocuparse tanto por eso… chicos?- Habló Hermione.

Draco tenía los ojos fijos en la castaña, pero no sólo él; del otro lado del comedor, Alexander le echaba una ojeada intensa a las demás mesas, deteniéndose en un bulto de pelo castaño cobrizo que le había llamado la atención.

Era obvio que más de la mitad de chicas de Hufflepuff le habían pedido ser su pareja, y que luego de la cena la otra mitad de cada Casa lo haría también; pero él no podía decidirse aún. Tenía a todas en lista de espera y quería encontrar a la chica perfecta para sacar más que miradas envidiosas la noche del Baile.

Aquella chica de pelo muy alborotado en forma de arbusto marrón captó la atención del ojiazul, ya había decidido con quien quedarse para el Baile.

Luego de que la gran cena terminara, enviaron a todos a sus Salas Comunes, era la hora de irse a la cama. Pero no todavía para Hermione, sus amigas que estaban emocionadas por encontrarle pareja cuanto antes; Alexander y una cierta Serpiente. Tomaron a Harry o Ron como última opción, claro, sería peor para la castaña ir con alguno de sus mejores amigos que quedarse sola vagando por los pasillos.

Ginny, Luna y Hermione (obligada) se quedaron un rato en el comedor, fue entonces cuando divisaron que Alexander se les acercaba furtivamente, y por otro lado una Serpiente veía desde lejos.

-Disculpe, señorita.- Saludó el Hufflepuff.

-¿Hola?- Correspondió Hermione algo confundida.

-Sí, le hablo a usted.- Completó su semblante atractivo con una radiante sonrisa.

Ginny y Luna trataron de mantenerse al margen, conteniendo la sorpresa.

"_¿Qué hace ese hablándole a mi chica…?"_ La cabeza de Malfoy trabajaba a mil por hora. _"¿Mi chica? Claro, después de esa noche… me debe de odiar… si pudiera decirte cuánto te quiero, Hermione. No estarías tan enfadada conmigo."_

-Me preguntaba si querría ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad.-

La Gryffindor abrió los ojos en extrañeza y desorientación, tratando de pensar en una respuesta coherente.

-¡Acepta!- Le susurró Luna.

-Eh… claro.- dijo finalmente Hermione.

Alexander sonrió esta vez cerrando sus ojos.

-Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches.- Se despidió con una reverencia.

Ginny y Luna compartieron una mirada de alegría.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó la rubia.

-¡Tienes pareja para el Baile!- Complementó la pelirroja.

-Y es el chico más guapo de la escuela.- Agregó la Ravenclaw.

-Si… supongo.- La castaña sonrió con nerviosismo.

"¿_Ella acaba de aceptarlo? No puede ser…" _Draco se mordió el labio, con rabia. _"Y yo que iba a pedirle… ya se las verá ese estudiante nuevo de pacotilla… queriendo quitarme a mi Hermione."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo seguidito! me ha entrado la musa bien hoy al parecer...**

**Quise meter a un personaje original en este caso... ya que tienen que trasladarse a otro lugar,, ¿por que no traer a un chico de ahí? pues simplemente pensé que sería divertido! perdonen igual... nunca quise agregar este tipo de cosas pero la situación lo amerito...**

**Como vemos, este compañero nuevo es la pareja de Baile de Hermione! tenía que llegar a causar alguno que otro disturbio bahahah si mal no recuerdan Draco debe averiguar qué se trae entre manos Dumbledore e informárselo a Voldemort... ahora que todo colegio lo sabe (pero no sabe lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, claro) no cabe duda que le dirá además conoceremos a los demás estudiantes de Slytherin involucrados! (spoilers e,e)! en el proximo capitulo.. el famoso baile de navidad, celos y mucho más :D!**

**Besos y abrazos a todos los fans... los quiero muchísimo! y no va nada mal una que otra crítica por ahi...**

**Regálenme un Review :)!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: El baile de Navidad parte 1.**

Draco no esperaba que Hermione apareciera, sin embargo algo lo hizo caminar hasta allá, a media noche; arriesgándose a que Filch los viera de nuevo. Así había sido los últimos días, no había dejado de asistir a su encuentro aun sabiendo que ella ya no tenía esa actividad en su itinerario mental.

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña, seguramente todas la odiarían ahora por estar de pareja con Alexander, solo quería esconder la cabeza en un hoyo y mas nunca salir de ahí; todavía no quería asistir al baile, no quería ver a Draco con otra chica, el que estuviera enfadada con él no significaba dejarlo de querer. ¿Quién la mandaba a enamorarse de un chico como él? se maldecía a sí misma por eso; debía dejar de pensar cosas tontas y amargarse la vida mientras todo el mundo sonreía a su alrededor.

Llegó la mañana, y todos estaban emocionados por el baile, era el tema principal en todas las clases y recreos. Hermione caminaba hacia el comedor cuando algo la detuvo.

-Hermione.- dijo una voz fría y áspera.

-Malfoy.-

-Así que irás con Alexander.-

-¿Algún problema con eso?- Contestó Hermione serenamente.

-Sí.- Confesó el rubio. –Se supone que yo iría contigo.-

-¿Ah sí?- Habló con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? no quise…-

-¡Hermione! ¡Vamos a desayunar que se nos hará tarde!- Gritó Ron desde lejos, entornando los ojos al ver a su amiga junto a Draco.

-Espero que la pases bien en el baile.- Hermione sonrió y se volteó hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ron, mirando de soslayo a Malfoy.

-No, todo está bien.-

-¿Segura? Porque si ese te ha hecho algo juro que…-

-No te preocupes, Ronald.- Le sonrió amablemente, haciéndolo enrojecer.

-¿Ya tienen pareja para esta noche?- Les preguntó alegremente Luna a los chicos mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas clases.

-Iré con Cho.- Contestó Harry, rascándose la cabeza con nierviosismo. Ginny le envió una mirada recelosa.

-Yo… no lo sé.- dijo Ron.

-Iré con Neville.- Sonrió Ginny.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos hoy por la noche!- Se despidió la rubia, caminando a saltitos.

-¿Todavía no tienes pareja?- Le dijo Ginny a su hermano.

-Er… no.-

-¡Será mejor que busques una!- Exigió la pelirroja.

Lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!- Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras era llevado por su hermana menor.

-Nunca cambiará.- Comentó Harry, refiriéndose a la actitud de Ginny.

Hermione soltó una risita, siendo imitada por el moreno. A Harry le gustaba ver sonreír y reír a su mejor amiga, especialmente ahora que la veía algo apagada.

-Será mejor que lo ayudemos luego, a escapar de ella.- Prosiguió el chico.

Luego, ambos se dirigieron a clase.

El rumor de con quién pudo haberse quedado como pareja Alexander, volaba por toda la escuela, algunas decían que lo habían visto hablando con Hermione la noche anterior; otras espetaban cosas totalmente diferentes sobre alguna que otra chica de Hufflepuff, y hasta suponían que estaba con alguien de Slytherin, por su actitud aristocrática. También se decía que era todo un Sangre Pura y esa podría ser la razón para descartar que se relacionara con una nacida de muggles como lo era Hermione, además de que la actitud elegante del chico les hacía preguntar a los de las demás Casas cómo era que quedó en Hufflepuff y no en Slytherin.

La gran noche que todos esperaban por fin se hizo, eran las 7 de la tarde y todos preparaban sus trajes y demás. Hermione estaba en su habitación tratando de elegir un vestido, aunque todavía no tenía los ánimos para salir; pero fue totalmente obligada por Luna y Ginny.  
>Finalmente se decidió por un vestido verde, que casualmente tenía el mismo tono de verde que Slytherin, pero eso no la molestó en absoluto; de hecho en cierto modo le gustaba llevar ese color. Luego de ponérselo se arregló el pelo, decidió a alisárselo como lo había hecho el año anterior en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ya que lo prefería así.<p>

Después de casi una hora arreglándose (incluyendo el tiempo que tomó en decidirse por el vestido) salió a mostrarse ante sus amigas y el resto de Gryffindor que se encontraba en la Sala Común. Varios se voltearon a verla, Ginny se le acercó y dijo:

-¡Te ves preciosa!-

-Gracias…- Contestó Hermione, aun indecisa sobre ir al Baile, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás.

En ese momento Ron bajaba por la escalera, desde la habitación de los chicos, apenas divisó a Hermione, se acercó.

-Lindo vestido.- Comentó, comenzando a ponerse rojo.

-Combina con Slytherin.- Opinó Ginny, en un tono de voz que Hermione hubiese preferido fuese más bajo. –Oh…- Ginny cayó en cuenta de que había dicho algo inapropiado, Ron y Harry la miraron juzgándola.

Era cierto, Ginny, además de Luna eran las únicas que sabían sobre Draco. Pero hacía bastante tiempo que ninguna de las dos le preguntaba por él, y eso le extrañaba un poco.

-¿Con quien quedaste finalmente?- Le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-Er… con Lavender… era la única…-

-¡Ron!- Gritó una chica que venía acercándose.

-Lavender…- Saludó de vuelta el pelirrojo.

Hermione río disimuladamente ante la escena, Lavender tomando del brazo de Ron y sonriéndole, mientras él la miraba con vergüenza; se notaba que no quería para nada bailar con ella.

Pocos segundos después bajó Neville, quien muy feliz llegó hasta donde Ginny.

-Te ves muy bien.- Le comentó el moreno a su pareja de baile.

-Gracias.- Sonrió Ginny.

-¿Todos listos?- Preguntó la misma, unos minutos después de opiniones entre ellos acerca de cómo iban vestidos, risas y abrazos fraternales.

Salieron hacia el gran comedor, que ahora había sido completamente cambiado y ornamentado para la ocasión. Luces brillantes adornaban el cielo y las paredes ahora eran completamente blancas y relucientes, el gran árbol de Navidad yacía a una esquina, y por supuesto las paredes estaban con guirnaldas de esa índole también.

Ahí estaba Luna, esperando a Theodore, con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-¡Chicos!- Saludó, yendo hacia ellos.

-¿Y Theodore?- dijo Ginny.

-Todavía no llega…- Respondió la rubia.

En ese intertanto, Alexander llegó; su semblante acaparó todas las miradas. Tras él, iba Theodore, quien con una gran sonrisa hacía su entrada; caminó unos pasos y tropezó, provocando la risa de algunos de los presentes.

Luna corrió hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Quién dejó eso ahí?- Preguntó el Slytherin, acariciándose las rodillas para aliviar el dolor.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Luna curiosamente.

Theodore recogió el objeto con el que se había tropezado, era una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores. Luna la cogió sus manos riendo silenciosamente.

-¿Quieres ponche?- le dijo Neville a su pareja.

-Claro.- Contestó la pelirroja.

"_Todavía no llega Malfoy… será mejor que no lo haga…"_ pensaba Hermione mientras veía a Alexander aproximándose.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó el rubio de Hufflepuff.

-Hola.- dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa.

-Todavía no ha empezado la música,- Habló como para sí Alexander. –Estás hermosa.-

-Gracias…- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

El chico llevaba ahora el pelo hacia atrás, parecido a Malfoy, inquietando a la Gryffindor. Sin embargo su actitud era completamente diferente a la del Príncipe de Slytherin, pareciera que se hubiera entrenado para ser así de simpático.

-Te traeré una bebida ¿Cuál quieres?-

-Eh… jugo de calabaza.-

-De acuerdo.- Sonrío con los ojos cerrados y se dirigió a la mesa, adornada con un gran mantel blanco.

-Vaya, si se ve increíble.- Comentó Ginny al verlo marcharse.

-Lo sé.- dijo la castaña, jugando con su liso pelo.

-Y se parece a… Malfoy.- Añadió.

-Si…-

-Aquí tienes.- Neville llegó con el vaso de ponche.

-Gracias.-

-¿Ese es Alexander?- Neville entornó los ojos hacia el rubio, quien lentamente sacaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza de la mesa.

-Sí.- Respondió Ginny.

-Se viste bien.- Opinó el moreno.

-Un jugo de calabaza para la señorita.- Alexander ofreció el vaso a Hermione, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa inquieta.

Cho apareció por la puerta, con un radiante vestido azul, como el de su Casa; Harry fue hasta donde ella para saludarla.

-H-Hola.- dijo Harry, tratando de evitar ruborizarse.

-Hola, Harry.- Saludó la chica.

Ginny los miraba asesinamente, no podía creer que Harry no aceptase ir con ella, y se buscara a Cho Chang en su lugar. ¡Se suponía que casi eran novios! ¿Dónde había quedado ese supuesto amor que ella creía, se tenían? Tal vez solo fue obra de su imaginación… en un acto de rabia soltó el vaso, cayéndole a Neville.

-Oh, ¡lo siento!- Se disculpó ella, tratando de limpiarle el Esmoquin con las manos.

-I-iré al b-baño.- dijo Neville y corrió fuera del comedor.

Hermione y Luna compartieron un gesto de risa y luego giraron hacia Ginny.

-Creo que alguien está celosa.- Comentó la castaña.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté…?- Masculló la pelirroja.

-Creí que ustedes ya…- Continuó Hermione.

-Eso creía yo también…-

Los alumnos seguían llegando, pero aún no había señal de Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle o Zabinni, el grupo de oro de Slytherin. ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? La mayoría de la gente ya estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto… en la Sala común de Slytherin:

-¡Ya sal de ahí, Draco!- Gritaba a todo pulmón Pansy.

-¡No pienso ir a ese estúpido baile!- Vociferaba Draco desde el cuarto de los chicos.

-¡Ya estoy lista, ni pienses que me harás prepararme tan linda y todo para que decidas no bajar!-

Eran los únicos que quedaban en la Sala, junto con Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle que al parecer sólo esperaban por ellos.

-¡Ya dije que no bajaré!-

-¡Baja ahora mismo!-

-¡No!-

-¡Baja o yo misma lo haré!-

-Quiero verte intentarlo.- Susurró para que ella no lo oyera esta vez.

Entonces Pansy subió dando pasos que retumbaban en toda la habitación, hasta donde estaba Draco.

-Da miedo.- Comentó Crabbe.

-¡Ven aquí!- Rugió Pansy desde la puerta, vislumbrando a Draco, quien estaba vestido para el Baile, pero se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana y con los brazos cruzados, firme en su posición.

-¡He dicho que no!- Repitió aun mas alto Malfoy.

La Slytherin avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de la chaqueta con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo tambalear.

-Vendrás, quieras o no.-

Lo arrastró hasta abajo, él se inmutó y no cambio sus brazos de lugar, con el entrecejo bien fruncido.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pansy sonrió, y los demás chicos la miraron con susto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Actualizando rápido de nuevo :)! la inspiración ha llegado y a full!**

**Como se me iba a hacer muy largo si colocaba toodo lo que pasó en el baile decidí hacerlo en dos partes, espero que no les moleste... personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendo este chap! sobre todo cuando Pansy va a buscar a Draco xD por ahora todo es pura felicidad,, pero ya veremos cuando Malfoy sea llamado otra vez por Voldy!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, besos y abrazos a las fans, espero que estén pasando geniales vacaciones; y las que todavía no... estudien!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: El Baile de Navidad parte 2.**

Así llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor, Malfoy luego de algunos pasos fuera se soltó de las garras de Pansy y caminó por su cuenta, resoplando a cada paso que daban. Llevaba, como Alexander, un listón y una gran capucha; para él de color verde botella. Elegancia era la palabra más adecuada para referirse a él en aquel momento, y Pansy estaba muy orgullosa de ser su pareja; la verdad ella fue quien le pidió emparejarse, desde la primera vez que anunciaron el baile hacia aproximadamente un mes atrás y como Draco aun no estaba de novio con Hermione no dudó en aceptar la petición. Claramente ahora estaba arrepentido, arrepentido de no haberse disculpado antes con la castaña y de haber aceptado a una chica molesta y mandona de pareja.

Desde luego Crabbe y Goyle no tenían a nadie pero eso era algo irrelevante, lo único que harían era ser los brabucones de Draco y hablar sólo si él se lo permitía.

Otra de las cosas que rondaba por la cabeza del rubio (además de Hermione) era la petición que Voldemort le hizo, estaba casi completamente seguro de que en cualquier momento lo llamaría y todo mundo lo presenciaría "_No creo que lo haga, de todas formas ha de estar enterado del Baile._" pensaba irónicamente Malfoy, imaginando la gran escena que se formaría si el Señor Oscuro hiciese arder la Marca Tenebrosa. Sin embargo respuesta tenía para aquella petición, todo el alumnado ya sabía que Dumbledore estuvo en una expedición bastante sospechosa y que serían trasladados a otro colegio mientras el profesorado trabajaba en una misión; eso sin más, no habían detalles. ¿Le serviría eso a Voldemort para mantenerlo lejos de la celebración navideña? Por Merlín que así fuera, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer durante Navidad que pasársela entrenando, y más encima obligadamente… había muchas cosas que hizo obligadamente… de hecho casi nada de las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora eran por decisión propia.

Las luces y la algarabía despertaron a Draco de sus cavilaciones, lo primero que vio fue un brillante vestido del mismo color que su chaqueta larga, que estaba siendo usado por la mismísima Hermione. Ésta le devolvió una mirada vergonzosa pero altiva al encontrarse junto a Alexander, quien la tenía caballerosamente tomada del brazo. Pansy le tomó del brazo y sonrió vanidosamente, mientras que Blaise se dirigía a la mesa de comida, Crabbe y Goyle permanecían al lado del Sangre Pura más conocido de Slytherin. Inmediatamente Malfoy notó el parecido en la vestimenta y peinado de Alexander con el suyo, lo que más rabia y celos le provocó.

Tras ellos entró el profesorado seguido por Dumbledore, quien esta vez vestía de blanco como era habitual, combinándose con las paredes de la sala. Los profesores se ubicaron en los asientos usuales y Dumbledore en el gran podio con la estatuilla del águila.

-Mis queridos estudiantes,- Empezó el viejo.- Sean bienvenidos al gran Baile de Navidad, estoy muy agradecido que este año nos acompañe alguien ajeno, y espero que disfrute de la fiesta.- Le sonrió a Alexander, éste sonrió de vuelta.- Este año también tenemos comida más surtida, y una decoración diferente—como cada año—por supuesto. Y creo que es necesario advertirles que permanezcan dentro del castillo, no vayan a dormir tan temprano…- Algunos rieron.- Y creo que todos están aquí y no hay nadie solo fuera del comedor,- Se detuvo como pensando en algo más que decir.- No olviden que está prohibido ir al bosque… bueno, pueden empezar a disfrutar!- Se sentó en el medio de la gran mesa de profesores.

La música comenzó a sonar, y las primeras parejas salieron a la pista. Neville aún no regresaba, Ginny miró de soslayo a Harry, quien era arrastrado hasta la pista por Cho, Alexander estiró una mano pidiéndole a su pareja salir a la pista, Hermione aceptó gustosamente y ambos avanzaron. Lavender, de la mano tiró a Ron, juntos se ubicaron cerca de Alexander y Hermione. Malfoy quiso matar con la mirada a la pareja, pero no pudo ya que Pansy lo llevó a la pista.

-¡Bailarás y no me harás quedar mal frente a nadie!- Le susurró con irritación mientras el adoptaba la pose para empezar.

Esta vez Crabbe y Goyle no pudieron estar a su lado esta vez, por lo que fueron a la mesa a probar; por lo que parecía, Zabinni estaba sin pareja también y solo se dedicaba a observar a los demás bailar mientras bebía ponche.

De vez en cuando Malfoy se volteaba disimuladamente para mirar a Hermione bailar con Alexander, a lo que Pansy se quejaba pisándole los pies y haciéndolo chillar de dolor, el resto que lo podía oír reía. Por su parte Hermione no miró ni una sola vez al rubio, estaba completamente concentrada en Alexander quien no dejaba de sonreírle y a su juicio bailaba bastante bien; algunas veces miró a su amigo Ron, quien era regañado por no seguir los pasos de Lavender y también a Harry, quien parecía muy contento con Cho.

Finalmente Neville regresó del baño, algo nervioso.

-Te has tardado bastante.- Comentó Ginny.

-Lo siento…- Neville bajó la cabeza.

-Vamos, ¡que recién empieza!- Lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pansy frunció el ceño ante el gesto de su compañero.

-Tengo que… ir al baño.- dijo el rubio entrecortadamente mientras se tocaba un brazo dolorosamente.

-Pero…- No pudo detenerlo pues corrió rápidamente fuera de la sala, los demás lo miraron con extrañeza.

Hermione, vio la escena y se disculpó con Alexander para ir tras él fingidamente.

-¿Es la Marca Tenebrosa? Te está llamando…- Adivinó la castaña.

-Si.- Contestó Malfoy ásperamente, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¡Tienes que resistir!-

-Es imposible.- Soltó un quejido.

-Mírame,- Le levantó la cabeza con la mano. –Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.-

Los ojos cristalizados de Draco enternecieron a Hermione, éste trató de mantener su mirada fría, y se arremangó la chaqueta para dejar a la vista el tatuaje.

-Tócalo.- Poco menos que le ordenó.

-¿Qué?- La castaña se puso ceñuda.

-Tócalo, alivia el dolor.- Le explicó sereno.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos y escuchar otro quejido más fuerte se decidió a acatar la orden de la serpiente, ambos compartieron una mirada algo extraña y ella se ruborizó levemente.

-Es demasiado fuerte.- Malfoy ahogó otro lamento.

-No existe nada más fuerte que el amor.- No supo bien de dónde diantres había sacado esa frase, pero luego de decirla le robó un beso.

-Te quiero.- Fue lo último que dijo Draco antes de ceder ante el Señor Oscuro.

Hermione se quedó con la mirada fija en el lugar donde desapareció, luego se armó de valor y regresó al comedor.

-¿Todo bien?- Le dijo Alexander.

-Sí.- Sonrió, aunque por dentro la preocupación comenzaba a tomar partido.

-Maldito… ¿Por qué tenías que llamarme ahora?- Farfulló Draco.

-Oh… ¿interrumpí algo?- Siseó teatralmente Voldemort.

-Estaba a mitad de una fiesta.- El Señor Oscuro notó el traje del chico.

-Eso no me importa,- Se volteó.- ¿Tienes la información que te he pedido?-

-Sí.- Draco suspiró. –Resulta que Dumbledore nos va a trasladar de escuela mientras él y su panda de profesores se meterán a trabajar en una misión.-

-¿Mas detalladamente?- Pidió el hombre.

-No tengo idea de lo que hizo exactamente, pero parece que estuvo buscándote.-

-Al parecer nos ha descubierto…-

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron.

-¿Crabbe, Goyle?- Malfoy los miró confundido. -¿Ustedes son Mortífagos también?-

-Por supuesto que sí.- Contestó Voldemort. -¿Dónde está el moreno?- Les preguntó a los descerebrados.

-Debe estar por llegar.- Respondieron a coro ambos.

"_¿Qué estas tramando ahora, hijo de puta?"_

-Me temo que tendré que adelantar un poco el plan.- El Señor Oscuro río maliciosamente.

-Aquí estoy.- Se anunció Blaise.

Luego de él, otro pequeño montón de Slytherins llegaron ahí, ninguno tenía mucha idea de qué se tenía entre manos Voldemort.

-Ahora que han llegado todos,- Con solo decir eso calló el bullicio de susurros.- Prepárense para la emboscada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí está el capítulo del día, espero poder hacer costumbre lo de actualizar diariamente n.n**

**La segunda parte del baile, y los dejo con una gran intriga bahaha aquí vemos la "reconciliación" si esqe se le puede llamar así... de Draco y Hermione y descubrimos un poco los demás chicos de Slytherin que están en la "armada de voldemort" porque el también tiene que tener una! XD más adelante revelaré detalladamente el resto de alumnos que están con él, y lo que pasó en el baile cuando estos empezaron a desaparecer misteriosamente o_o**

**bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos y abrazos para las fans como siempre :)**

**Ja ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Hogwarts bajo intento de ataque.**

-¿Emboscada?- dijo Draco.

-Todo lo que deben hacer es subir.- Siseó el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Subir? ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- Habló un chico de Slytherin, a quien Malfoy volteó y se sorprendió al identificarlo.

-Theodore.-

-Hola, Draco.- Saludó el moreno.

-Pero… dijiste que…-

-A veces mentimos. No hago esto porque quiera… no hay tiempo de explicaciones.-

-Yo tampoco hago esto porque quiero…- Susurró el rubio.

-Estamos debajo del Castillo de Hogwarts.- Confesó Voldemort.

Gestos de desconcierto recorrieron el lugar, el silencio abarcó cada rincón.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse!-

-¿Dónde se han ido?- Luna estaba confundida.

-Varios de Slytherin han desaparecido de la nada.- Hermione actualizó la situación, no más de lo que ya estaba.

-Theodore…-

-Será… ¿Voldemort?- Masculló la castaña.

-¡Has dicho su nombre!- Exclamó Ron.

Los profesores notaron la situación, y Dumbledore se puso al micrófono.

-Chicos, cálmense.- Empezó a hablar el Director.- Nosotros buscaremos a los alumnos perdidos, mientras tanto, seguid disfrutando del Baile.-

El profesorado compartió una mirada de "¿En serio? ¿Nosotros?" y se fueron levantando uno a uno, avanzando hasta la salida.

-¡No puedo disfrutar del baile sin Theodore!- dijo Luna.

-Queremos ayudar también.- Le pidió Harry a Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes deben quedarse aquí.- Contestó el viejo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que usar estas máscaras?- Draco protestó.

-Voldemort me dijo que era para ocultar nuestras identidades, si saben quien es quien durante el ataque nos llevarán a Azkaban.- Explicó Theodore. –Debemos ir bien cubiertos.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-

-Él conoce las debilidades de las personas,- Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"_No quiero imaginarme lo que me hubiera hecho en lugar de matar a mis padres porque se negaron a entregarme a él."_

-Tenemos que matarlos, ¿verdad?- Continuó el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Theodore calló.

-Solo tenemos que infringirles el miedo suficiente,- dijo Blaise, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Miedo suficiente para qué?-

-Para que salgan corriendo donde sus mamitas y el Señor Oscuro se apodere del colegio.-

-Pero yo…-

-Creí que eras un brabucón, ¿Dónde quedó esa parte de ti? Te has vuelto demasiado bueno.- Blaise se cruzó de brazos, ya tenía la máscara y la capa puesta.

-Ha de ser el amor.- Susurró Theodore debajo de su máscara.

Malfoy le pisó un pie al Conejo (Theodore) provocando un chillido y posterior agache para sobarse el área adolorida.

-Sigo igual que siempre,- Se defendió Draco, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, como había aprendido a hacer durante toda su vida.- Si no tenemos opción…

-Si no lo hacemos moriremos.- Aclaró Theodore.

-Ya lo sé.- El rubio apretó los puños.

-Preparen sus varitas, ¡que vamos a tomar esta escuela!- Zabinni parecía bastante emocionado con la idea.

-Formaremos grupos de tres,- Un chico como dos grados más arriba que ellos comenzó a dar las órdenes.- Se separarán e irán cubriendo las diferentes secciones del Castillo, pero más importante debemos atacar el Gran Comedor donde se está llevando a cabo el Baile de Navidad.

Los pequeños Mortífagos empezaron a reunirse de a tres, mientras que los más grandes (Bellatrix, Nott; el padre de Theodore y los demás) se quedaron encabezando el gran montón de Slytherins.

-Vayan,- Voldemort dio la señal, todos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras.

Llegaron al gran Hall, desde donde se dividieron los grupos, Blaise lideraba el grupo conformado por él, Draco y Theodore; los llevó directamente al Baile. Los profesores que buscaban sintieron la presencia oscura, y se detuvieron en seco.

-Están aquí,- dijo la Profesora Trelawney. –Los Mortífagos.

-Prepárense para defender el Castillo,- Ordenó McGonagall, con un semblante algo tétrico en los ojos.

-¿Cómo han entrado…?- Farfulló Moody.

-¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- A Trelawney casi le dio un ataque.

-¡Shh!- La jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor les hizo callar. –Necesitamos a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, también.

La puerta del Gran Comedor empezó a temblar, los alumnos se echaron atrás, temerosos; hasta que de un golpe se abrió, cuatro grupos de tres ingresaron apuntando con sus varitas, sin flaquear a pesar de la presencia de Dumbledore.

-Mortífagos.- Exclamó Hermione. "¿_Estará Draco entre ellos?"_

-Debí suponer que Voldemort elegiría atacar justo en este momento,- Dumbledore habló en tono de broma, no estaba para nada nervioso.

"_¿Blaise es parte de ellos también? ¿Y Crabbe? ¿… y Goyle?"_ Pansy estaba algo asustada ahora.

-Tenemos todos claro que son alumnos de Slytherin,- Prosiguió Dumbledore.

-Déjennos esto a nosotros,- Una voz femenina habló desde atrás, Bellatrix acompañada de otros Mortífagos adultos.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar,- dijo Blaise, mientras le dejaban paso a ellos.

-Manteneos al margen,- Exigió la Mortífaga.

"_Mas les vale no herir a Hermione…_

_¿Blaise tendrá razón? ¿Habré cambiado gracias a ella? ¿Dejé de ser un brabucón… por ella?"_

* * *

><p>PoV Draco. (¡Draco se encarga de la narración de la historia!)<p>

Ahí estábamos, con Zabinni encabezando nuestro grupo, a punto de empezar una guerra campal entre MI ejército y el de Hermione, ¿Habrán entrenado bien en todo ese tiempo? No creo que debería preocuparme tanto de eso… mi vida está en juego.

Hermione, Hermione… ¿por qué tenía que enamorarme de ella? ¡Me está convirtiendo en un mariquita! ¡No podemos estar juntos, todos lo dicen! Incluso en los libros originales… No sé como llego ella a enamorarse de mi; será que soy irresistible… claro si traigo a todas locas por ahí… por otro lado ese niño nuevo me está robando seguidoras, tendré que encargarme de él luego… tonta escritora ¿por qué lo metes a él? Si estábamos tan bien Hermione y yo…

Además mataste a mis padres… algún día me las pagarás.

Siguiendo con el relato de la historia… todos sabemos que Dumbledore les patea el trasero a todos… y nosotros no fuimos la excepción; ahora solo tengo que pensar donde pasaré navidades, ya le di la jodida información a Voldemort así que debe de dejarme tranquilo durante estos días. Y no… no relataré como fue que nos pateó el trasero el Director porque es bochornoso, supongo que Bellatrix me va a entrenar más duro ahora, está muy furiosa con la derrota y supongo que el Señor Oscuro aun más, habrá una gran guerra. Tengo el presentimiento de que la "misión" de los profesores es evitar que se tome el colegio… ¿volveré a luchar en contra de ellos? de todas formas no hice nada en esa pelea… Aún no sé que hará Dumbledore con nosotros; ni siquiera sé si sabe quienes participaron de eso.

Madre, Padre… los extraño… ¡sobretodo los dulces que me traía mamá! Soy un niño huérfano ahora. ¿Dónde debería pasar la Navidad? con Hermione por supuesto, pero… ¿Dónde? entonces decidí ir a sentarme como todas las noches a nuestro lugar especial, donde sorpresivamente me estaba esperando.

-Buenas noches.- Me dijo al verme llegar.

-Hola.- La saludé como de costumbre, y me metí debajo de la capa de invisibilidad; realmente no sé como el cara rajada le sigue prestando esa cosa.

-Estabas entre el grupo de Mortífagos que atacó el Gran Comedor… ¿me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas… si estaba ahí.-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida? ¿Te castigaron?-

¿Castigarme?- Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… ¿por no cumplir la misión?-

-Estoy bien.-

Al parecer ya estábamos bien, pero ¿cómo fue que repentinamente volvió a preocuparse por mí? ¿Fue cuando le pedí perdón?

-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad con la familia de la Comadreja.-

-No lo sé…- Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Ya te ofrecí ir a mi Mansión…-

-No podría, ya sabes por qué… aun así he estado pensando…- Dejó salir un suspiro que me pareció bastante tierno.- Tengo mi casa.

¿Su casa? ¿Está insinuando que pase la Navidad con Muggles?

-¿Estás insinuando que pase la Navidad con Muggles?- Lo dije en un tono bastante despectivo que seguramente la hirió.

-Pues creo que es la única forma de que estemos juntos… mis padres no saben nada de ti, al menos saben que me has molestado durante todos estos años.- Hizo una pausa para ver mi inminente reacción.- De todas formas no creo que no te permitan pasar, si los convenzo…-

Entré en una batalla entre mi dignidad como Sangre Pura (que ya la estaba dejando a un lado de hace tiempo) y el amor que le tengo a la rata de biblioteca. Era imposible que accediera a ir a mi Mansión, eso era seguro, así que no tenía otro remedio.

-Está bien…- dije finalmente, vencido.

-Te dejaré la dirección para que vayas.-

Como vi ya estaba convencida de que yo no quería que nadie se enterara de la relación, estaba empezando a entender al gran Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Me he retrasado un poco... disculpadme!**

**Hace poco ha empezado un poco de "comedia" en la historia por si no lo han notado... además de la época de Navidad :) intentaré subir mañana mismo el capítulo navideño... si es que me alcanza el tiempo y la inspiración!  
>Aquí vemos el primer ataque a Hogwarts, que obviamente fue todo un fracaso y terminó con Draco contando el resto del capítulo... será mejor que me esconda por ahí o vendrá a por mi _!<br>También vemos a Theodore... que es Mortífago.. sé que nadie lo esperaba y por eso lo hice bahahah pero no se preocupen... no es un mal chico. Esperen el próximo chap donde Draco sigue contando a su manera muy particular! (no sé cuando dejaré eso... en fin)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos abrazos para todas las fans que hacen que el Fic siga adelante :)**

**Regálenme un review de Navidad :D!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Volviendo a casa en una forma bastante particular.**

(¡Continúa relatándonos Draco!)

Así, decidimos que tendría que pasar la Navidad con Muggles, en una ciudad Muggle, en una casa Muggle. Qué horror, si mi padre estuviera vivo ahora no lo soportaría; ni siquiera mi madre. ¿Lo estoy haciendo solo por amor? ¿Draco Malfoy haciendo algo por amor? Quisiera pegarme a mi mismo, esperad… ¡si puedo hacer eso! Pero soy demasiado delicado como para hacerlo…

Al día siguiente del Baile de Navidad Dumbledore anunció que nos enviarían a casa antes de tiempo, por lo que estoy preparando mis maletas. No dijo nada sobre la emboscada, y Pansy esta hecha una fiera y una llorona al mismo tiempo, le tomó muy por sorpresa que todos nosotros somos Mortífagos, se anda escondiendo y si tratamos de hablarle nos putea.

Prometí que no pasaría ni mirada ni palabra con Hermione durante el viaje, lo que fue en parte una tortura ya que la veía a cada rato pasar por aquí y por allá paseando a su bola de pelos por todo el Tren. Me senté junto a Theodore, quien alegremente parecía tararear una vieja canción de Navidad, como la noche anterior lo vi bailando con la Lunática de Ravenclaw me atreví a preguntarle que onda con ella.

-¿Estás saliendo con la Lunática?-

-No le digas así… no, solo somos amigos, ella me invitó al baile y acepté.-

-Debes de gustarle.-

-No lo sé.- Miraba la ventana con nostalgia.

-Entonces son muy buenos amigos ¿eh?-

-Así es.-

Era más que obvio que se gustaban, o eso veía yo. Theodore no es un chico que hable demasiado, sonríe casi todo el tiempo mientras no está serio o muy metido en un libro, casi igual que la Sabelotodo; mi Sabelotodo…

Como nadie podía quedarse en la escuela, muchos optaron por irse con sus amigos, y varios me preguntaron que cómo lo haría, simplemente dije que me quedaría solo en mi mansión; después de todo ya no soy un crío, y estoy seguro de que las chicas quedaron muy impresionadas, claro, cuando no es mi belleza irresistible es mi gran responsabilidad y fuerza ante lo que fue la muerte de mis padres.

Frente a mí estaban, como han de suponer, Crabbe y Goyle, mis brabucones-guardaespaldas. La llorona de Pansy se fue a sentar con Zabinni y una tal Astoria Green-no sé qué.

De pronto el paisaje se volvió algo oscuro, no faltaba mucho para llegar pero por alguna extraña razón no me sentía para nada seguro con lo que mis ojos pardos veían. Todo se volvió oscuro y mi cuerpo se estremeció, miré por la ventana, una luz naranja muy extraña emanaba de las montañas, lo demás estaba oscuro. Llevábamos cerca de 5 horas viajando… era extraño.

El bullicio desagradable empezó a escucharse por toda la máquina, Theodore se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, casi creí que estaba durmiendo. Esa escena por la ventana duró aproximadamente 15 minutos, luego todos comenzamos a sentirnos raros, mi cuerpo se retorcía por dentro, la cabeza me dolía muy fuerte y al parecer todos tenían los mismos síntomas. Estuvimos 15 minutos más así hasta que uno a uno empezamos a desmayarnos, siendo yo después de Theodore.

. . .

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy vestido así? Me encontré en un Tren, creo… y a mi lado había más niños como yo, todos estaban tan… sin saber nada como yo. No podía recordar nada, era como esas tardes que me quedaba dormido sobre las piernas de mamá, pero ¿Dónde estaban ellos, mis Papás? La ropa que tenía me quedaba grande, a los demás también. Todos empezamos a llorar descontroladamente hasta que alguien que no conocía apareció por la puerta, un señor vestido todo de negro y de mirada mala.

-Todos son… niños.- dijo el hombre. –De no más de 6 o 7 años de edad.- Sus cejas se enojaron, y me miró a mí especialmente.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí?- Otra persona desconocida se acercó, era una señora muy vieja vestida como de mago.

-¡Por Merlín!- Gritó, mirándonos.

Luego nos fue recogiendo del suelo uno a uno, y poniéndonos de vuelta en los asientos, que estaban muy blanditos.

-Profesor Snape, ayude a colocar a los niños cómodos, mientras le comunico esto al profesorado restante.- Volvió a hablar la señora, el hombre salió y no lo vi mas.

-Ustedes quédense aquí quietecitos.- dijo la señora, y también se marchó.

Me quedé solo con otros tres niños más,

-Hola.- Los saludé.

-Hola.- Respondieron ellos.

El niño de ojos verdes que estaba al lado mío se me acercó curiosamente, me di cuenta que todos llevábamos la misma ropa y a ellos les quedaba igual de grande que la mía. Miré por la ventana, había un paisaje campesino muy bonito pero no pude seguir mirando porque el niño me tapaba la cara con su mano lo que me hizo enojar un poco.

-¡No me tapes la cara!- Le grité, lo que lo puso con una cara triste.

-Es que tienes la piel suave.- dijo él.

La verdad nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta que ese me lo dijo, traté de comprobarlo por mi mismo y con mucha sorpresa me di cuenta de que era verdad.

-Sí, tengo la piel suave.- Le dije, a lo que él sonrió.

Los niños al frente nuestro comenzaron a pegarse el uno al otro, parecía divertido así que traté de alcanzarlos pero caí de bruces al suelo, me dolió mucho e intenté aguantarme el llorar pero era muy difícil. Me costó levantarme y ver que el mismo niño que me dijo que mi piel era suave me observaba agachado en la silla blanda, me volvi a enojar con el y como no podía unirme a los otros niños le di un golpe en la nariz y empezó a llorar y a devolverme los golpes que yo le mandaba después del primero.

Al parecer los adultos oyeron esto y vinieron de vuelta para separarnos y dejarnos como al principio, sentados. Así empecé a aburrirme y quise salir afuera, me bajé entonces y salí corriendo por el pasillo que era muy largo y tenia otras salas parecidas a donde estaba yo antes; me tropecé varias veces por la ropa que me quedaba grande pero eso no era nada para un niño fuerte como yo.

Iba de lo mas bien corriendo cuando choque contra algo, una niña de pelo como arbusto y de color café, con la ropa igual de grande que le quedaba como la mía. Nos levantamos y le dije:

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Hermione Granger.- Me dijo su nombre.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy.- Yo le dije el mío.

Algo en ella me hizo sentir extraño, por algo raro al verle bien la cara pensé que era muy linda pero recordando que mi papá siempre me retaba y golpeaba cuando yo decía cosas sobre "sentimientos" como los llama él decidí no decir nada que tuviera que ver con lo que siento. También recordé que mi padre siempre hablaba de una raza llamada Sangre Pura y otra Sangre Sucia y una Muggle y que no quería que me juntara con los sucios ni los muggles porque decía que era "mala influencia para nuestra sangre" yo no nunca he visto sangre sucia ni se si es limpia pero algún día entenderé lo que dice mi papi.

Me di cuenta que la niña me miraba como hipnotizada así que la invité a correr conmigo por el pasillo y así corrimos hasta llegar a una gran puerta que era donde terminaba el pasillo.

-¿Y si tratamos de abrirla?- dijo ella mirándome.

-Pues a por eso.- Respondí.

Como era más alto que ella logre alcanzar el pomo y así abrí la puerta. Nos encontramos con un señor que tenia un palo en la mano y estaba vestido con un traje azul y un gorro del mismo color, nos miró y nos echó de la sala algo confundido por como vi en su cara.

Había visto ese palo antes, mis padres lo llamaban "varitas" y decían que se puede hacer magia con eso y también que algún día yo seré un gran mago. Nunca me han dejado tocarlas, no se como esperan que sea un gran mago si ni una varita me dejan tocar.

Justo ahí sentí que tenía algo en el bolsillo del pantalón gigante y metí la mano para ver que era ¡Una varita! tenía una varita en el pantalón. Cuando la alzé, la niña, osea Hermione me miró como si fuera un Dios.

-¿Qué es eso?- Me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es una varita mágica.- Contesté.

-¿Se puede hacer magia con eso?- Los ojos le brillaban hermosamente.

-Creo que sí.-

-A ver, a ver… ¡has magia!- Me pidió, era algo que no tenía pensado rechazar especialmente viniendo de una niña tan linda y tierna.

Iba a mover la varita cuando el tren se detuvo de pronto y caí sobre la niña, ella se puso roja como un tomate y yo algo nervioso pero nada más. Su cuerpo se sentía calentito como el de mi mama cuando me acostaba junto a ella, era una sensación muy buena.

Nos levantamos y vimos a otros adultos acercándose, y hablando cosas que no pude oír bien, después nos tomaron de la mano y guiaron fuera del tren, donde otro montón de adultos estaban como esperándonos y pude ver la sorpresa en sus caras cuando nos vieron salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**hola de nuevo por hoy! lol si... hoy ya salieron dos capitulos! *aplausos* ya vale pero creo que es un gran milagro...**

**Ahora si que no escribo mas hasta mañana así que ojala salga un chap mañana o sino pasado mañana :) como ven aqui... ha pasado algo bastante inesperado (cuando no..) los chicos se han convertido en niños! no me pregunten como fue exactamente que paso yo solo relato la historia.. bueno en este caso fue Draco! así que deberían preguntarle a él... perdonen si no escribo tan bien pero es que un niño de como 6 años no puede escribir/narrar tan bien ¿o si?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D! y una vez mas por hoy un gran beso y un abrazo a las fans!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Mucha responsabilidad.**

(Nathu retoma la narración ya que Draco esta mentalmente incapacitado para continuar ahora…)

Dos niños, uno de pelo rubio brillante y una niña de pelo cobrizo crispado salieron del tren, acompañados de dos profesores que los padres mágicos nunca habían visto en sus vidas. La familia Weasley se encontraba ahí, y Molly entornó los ojos hacia la niña.

-¿Esa no es Hermione?- Espetó, mirándola fijamente.

-¿La amiga de nuestro hijo, dices?- dijo Arthur.

-Sí, la chica.- Apuntó a la niña.

-¿No era más… grande?-

-Vamos,- Pidió la señora Weasley.

-Hermione, querida.- La saludó al llegar.

Hermione la miró confundida.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy yo, la señora Weasley, ¿es que no te acuerdas?-

-Usted no es mi mamá, ¡quiero ver a mi mamá!- Frunció el ceño.

Arthur notó al niño que estaba a su lado, reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

-¿Ese no es el hijo de Lucius?- Le susurró a su esposa, quien fijó esta vez su mirada en Draco.

-Pues sí, si es.- Contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Exijo ver a mis padres!- Gritó el pequeño.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- Molly estaba tan confundida como los profesores.

-Oh, señora Weasley,- McGonagall apareció detrás de Draco y Hermione. –Siento que vea esto, pero algo ha pasado mientras viajaban. Se han convertido en niños.-

-Eso puedo ver.- dijo Molly.

-Estamos buscando la forma de revertir el hechizo, pero mientras tanto me gustaría que los llevara a su casa,-

-¿A todos? ¿Incluso a los que no tienen nada que ver…?-

-Sólo a sus hijos y a ellos,- Se explicó la subdirectora.

-¿A Malfoy también?- Arthur pareció protestar.

-No tiene a nadie… sus padres… han pasado a mejor vida.- Les habló lo más bajo que pudo.

La señora Weasley lo miró con dolor en su cara.

-Está bien, nos lo llevaremos también,- dijo finalmente.

-¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? ¿Dónde están mis Padres?- El pequeño frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien,- Molly puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Malfoy.

-Debemos buscar a nuestros hijos, y a Harry.- dijo Arthur.

El resto de los niños empezó a salir lentamente, Molly y Arthur esperaron pacientemente a la salida de los demás, mientras Draco conversaba animadamente con Hermione.

-Tendremos que comprarles ropa nueva,- Comentaba Arthur a su esposa.

-Les daremos la ropa vieja… aunque esa tendremos que usarla para nuestros propios hijos.- Respondió Molly.

-Oiga, quier0 irme a mi casa, ya me he aburrido.- Malfoy agarró a Arthur del pantalón, jalándolo para llamar su atención.

-Aguanta un poco más, querido.- Le dijo Molly al pequeño Slytherin.

-Definitivamente la subdirectora estaba en lo cierto, los Padres de este crío ya hubiesen venido por él.- Opinó el señor Weasley.

-¡Shh!- Molly frunció el ceño e hizo callar a su esposo.

-¿Mis Padres? ¡Exijo saber donde están!-

-Ya llegarán…-

-¿Y los míos? Mamá siempre decía que no debo hablar con extraños.- Decía Hermione.

-¿Hablar con extraños? ¡Pero si estás muy bien hablando con este chico!- Masculló Arthur.

Efectivamente no sería un problema llevar a Hermione a casa, si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenían idea de donde vivía.

-Somos amigos de tus padres, no tienes de qué preocuparte,- Le sonrió la señora Weasley.

Justo en ese momento, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny se acercaban corriendo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Gritaban.

-¡Mis niños!- Los recibió Molly.

-Esos deben ser sus hijos.- dijo Malfoy a Hermione.

-Son igualitos a ella,- Comentó la castaña.

-¿Quiénes son estos?- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a la pareja.

-Son unos niños que pasarán Navidades con nosotros… son de fiar, no se preocupen.- Contestó su madre.

-¿Con ustedes? ¿Dónde están mis Padres?- Malfoy frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento pero no vendrán a por ti, tendrás que ir con nosotros, y tú también.- Continuó Molly.

-Pero…- Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Nada de protestas, nos encargaron a ustedes y debemos cumplir.-

-¡Exijo saber donde están mis padres!- Bramó Draco.

-Será mejor que te quedes calladito, a menos que quieras recibir nada para esta Navidad.- La señora Weasley se puso seria, sus hijos se agazaparon.

Malfoy resopló, vencido.

Ahora solo faltaba Harry.

-Hola, soy Ron.- Ron saludó al rubio.

-Draco Malfoy.- Respondió Draco de mala gana.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger.- Saludó la castaña.

-Ginny.- La pelirroja se acercó.

-Fred.-

-George.-

-Son una familia muy grande.- Comentó Hermione.- Nosotros solo somos 3, yo, y mis papás.

-Tenemos hambre.- Fred y George hablaron al unísono.

-Tranquilos chicos, que ya llega Harry.- dijo Molly.

-¿Quién es Harry?- dijo Fred.

-Otro chico que pasará Navidades con nosotros,- Sonrió la señora.

-¿Este año estamos de niñeros o qué?- Prosiguió George.

A diferencia de los demás niños, Fred y George tenían alrededor de 10 años, y la mayoría de los demás niños de su grado también, al parecer el hechizo los había retrasado a todos una determinada cantidad de años.

-No protesten.-

A lo lejos se veía a Harry siendo guiado por Mcgonagall hacia la familia Weasley.

-¡Harry!- Molly recibió con un fuerte abrazo al moreno.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Harry.

-Pasarás esta Navidad con nosotros,- Explicó la señora Weasley.

-Vaya…- Era lo mejor que le podía pasar, ya casi no soportaba a los Durdley.

-Ya estamos todos, vamos.- Ordenó ella.

Y así caminaron hasta el auto, que tuvo que ser anchado por Arthur para que cupiesen todos.

Durante el largo viaje Draco se lio a golpes con Ron porque no lo dejaba sentarse junto a Hermione, y Fred y George molestaban a ambos dándoles golpecitos y diciendo que Hermione era la novia de Malfoy.

Al llegar, se les fue un poco difícil llevarlos a todos juntos dentro de la casa por el alboroto que ya tenían llenado dentro del carro, y cuando al fin estaban todos dentro…

-Bien, chicos. Quedan 4 días para Navidad así que por mientras…-

-¡Yo quiero decorar el árbol!- Bramó Ron.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros?- dijeron los Gemelos.

Los hijos de Molly se lanzaron al árbol que abajo tenía cajas llenas de adornos, y desesperadamente se peleaban por llenar las ramas de pelotas y demás cosas, de empujones y algunos golpes fuertes.

-¡Niños, niños! ¡Se turnarán para adornar el árbol!- Bramó Molly, a lo que todos se quedaron bien quietos.

-Ginny, tu primero,- dijo la señora.

Mientras los pelirrojos adornaban, Draco miraba por todos lados con gesto de asco.

-Esta es una casa bastante pobre, quiero volver a mi Mansión.-

-Se parece un poco a mi casa.- Comentó Hermione.

-Ustedes, pónganse esta ropa, que la que llevan les queda un poco grande…- Arthur llegó con un montón de ropa sobre sus brazos.

-Pero yo no sé vestirme solo,- Habló Draco.

-Ni yo,- Secundó la castaña.

El señor Weasley no tuvo más remedio que llevarlos escaleras arriba para ayudarlos a vestirse, soltando un grave resoplido.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos, Hermione con la ropa vieja de Ginny y Draco con la de Ron (se quejó bastante y fue difícil lograr que accediera a ponerse aquella ropa), bajaron.

-Voy a preparar la cena,- Molly caminó hacia la cocina, dejando a los niños con su esposo.

-Me aburro…- Se quejaba Draco.

-¿Juguemos?- Recomendó Hermione, que también se aburría.

-¿A qué?- dijo el.

-¡Tú la traes!- Le dio un toque en la espalda y echó a correr, siendo inmediatamente seguida por el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Cuando estaba editando se fue la internet y me da lala escribir todo denuevo asi que...**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D besos y abrazos a las fans que ultimamente han estado bastante calladitas!**

**Regálenme un Review :)**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Navidad en miniatura.**

Fred imitó a la castaña y tocó a su hermano gemelo, y así todos empezaron a correr por la casa, mientras Molly se ayudaba de la magia para preparar la cena con apuro.

-¿Dónde está Alexander?- La profesora McGonagall terminaba de enviar a cada niño con su familia, el alumno nuevo era el único que quedaba.

-Aquí estoy.- Hizo su aparición; para la sorpresa de los profesores el parecía no haber disminuido de tamaño, estaba exactamente igual que antes.

-Al parecer eres el único que todavía tiene su edad original,- Comentó Snape.

-Sí,- dijo el rubio.

-¿Tiene idea a que se debe?- Preguntó la sub directora.

-Pues… no,- Contestó en una forma que hizo dudar a McGonagall. –Si me disculpa debo ir a mi casa, nos vemos.- Se despidió sonrientemente, cogió sus maletas y se fue.

-Bastante sospechoso,- Comentó en voz alta ella.

-Yo diría que demasiado,- Secundó Snape.

-Habrá que mantenerlo vigilado.- dijo la profesora.

-¡A cenar!-

Todos los niños corrieron a la mesa, volviéndose a pelear por conseguir el mejor puesto, mientras que Draco y Hermione se sentaron tranquilamente uno al lado del otro.

Los adultos de la familia comenzaron a conversar en voz baja.

-No creo que tengamos suficientes camas para todos ellos ahora,- Comentaba Arthur.

-Tendrán que dormir en sacos,- Afirmó Molly.

-Me parece raro que esos dos se lleven tan bien,- Agregó el señor Weasley mirando al rubio y a la castaña.

-Son unos niños… entre todos los niños se llevan bien,- dijo su esposa con tono de obviedad.

-Extraño a mis papas y la comida que prepara mamá,- Draco habló, mientras revolvía su plato de comida con la cuchara.

-Y yo,- Hermione por el contrario si había probado la comida que tenía enfrente.

-Cuando se entere…-

-Será mejor que no lo haga,- Molly cortó en seco a su marido.

-Pero… no dejará de preguntar… se enterará de todas formas.-

Entre tanto, un gato apareció por el corredor, acercándose lentamente a Hermione mientras ronroneaba.

-¡Un gatito!- Exclamó la niña viendo como el animal se subía a su regazo.

Ron estornudó.

-¡Los gatos me dan alergia!- Gritó el pelirrojo.

-No mientas Ron, ya sabemos que no te agradan los gatos pero no es necesario que finjas.- Le reprimió su madre.

Draco fue el último en terminar de comer ya que le fue difícil comer algo tan "de vagos" e "inmundo" según el pese a que fue el único que criticó la comida de Molly. Posterior a eso todos se marcharon a dormir, quedando Hermione y Draco durmiendo dentro de sacos de dormir en algún lugar cerca del Árbol, porque ella tenía miedo a la oscuridad y le gustaba dormir bajo las luces brillantes del pino.

-No me gusta esto, quiero irme,- Era lo que el chico masculló toda la noche hasta finalmente caer dormido por el cansancio.

-Es muy lindo aquí,- Comentaba por su parte Hermione, quien se sentía bastante a gusto muy por el contrario al rubio y mientras lo veía cerrar sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño sentía que el chico cada vez le gustaba más y más.

En efecto tenía las cualidades que todas las niñas de su grado (de su escuela Muggle) anhelaban, rubio y de ojos muy claros, piel blanquecina como la nieve y una mirada encantadora; y ella evidentemente no era la excepción en cuanto a gustos

Durante los días siguientes se la pasaban jugando y compartiendo esos juegos con los demás, especialmente con Ron y Ginny mientras Fred y George disfrutaban de molestar a sus hermanos y para distraerlos de eso Molly los enviaba a limpiar el jardín.

Así llego el tan esperado día de Navidad, la noche anterior (noche buena) habían disfrutado de una cena Navideña de la que Draco sorpresivamente no se quejó y hasta podría decirse que la disfrutó bastante, llegando a olvidarse de sus Padres y todo lo demás. A la mañana todos se levantaron emocionados para abrir los regalos, y no faltó el famoso Jersey Weasley que Molly acostumbraba tejer para sus hijos, con las iniciales de cada uno; Malfoy y Hermione recibieron uno así como la panda de pequeños pelirrojos, el Jersey del rubio era verde como su Casa y el de Hermione rojo como el de su Casa también, poseyendo sus respectivas iniciales al centro. El pequeño Slytherin se negó a ponérselo como era de esperarse pero luego de una gran insistencia de parte de su ahora amiga Hermione se rindió y se lo puso.

-Te ves muy bien.- Comentaba ella al tiempo que intentaba evitar sonrojarse por lo que decía.

-Tch,-

Además de los Jerseys recibieron un buen montón de dulces que se tragaron de inmediato, Draco abrió con algo de satisfacción una caja de un Tren, era una réplica un poco pobre del Expresso de Hogwarts; y Hermione por otro lado pasó el resto del día ayudando al rubio a armar los rieles, dejando la muñeca Muggle que le regalaron a un lado. Al final del día Ron, Ginny y los Gemelos se le unieron hasta acabar los rieles y hacer funcionar el juguete, se durmieron mirando como rodaba en círculos bajo el árbol y Molly y Arthur tuvieron que llevarlos en brazos a sus camas; dejando a la castaña y al rubio solos, durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

Al día siguiente ella notó con curiosidad que tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Malfoy y se quedó un buen rato admirando la escena de él, posicionado, durmiendo, como antes observaba el tren que ahora estaba detenido. Entonces el despertó de un golpe y ella giró rápidamente la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, avergonzada.

-Me he quedado dormido,- Notó, restregándose los ojos y acomodándose.

-Los dos,- Agregó Hermione.

-Nunca había visto este tipo de tren,- Confesó él, entornado los ojos.

-Ni yo, pero es muy lindo,-

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, se miraron penetrantemente como mirando en el alma de otro, Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudieron continuar con su pequeña conversación puesto que oyeron a Molly llamar para el desayuno.

El mismo gato de aquella cena siguió lealmente a Hermione, y ella entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel gato era suyo; decidió por un nombre ingenioso para adoptarlo: CrookShanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capítulo cortito :( lo siento no tenia muchas ideas!**

**Por fin fue Navidad... sii hahah y estos dos la han pasado juntos :) ¿Qué se trae Alexander? no he querido mostrar como les fue a los demás y oh! no hice nada con Harry! lo había olvidadooo perdon bueno no creo que le agrege mucho a la historia de todas formas ... sin embargo de que está ahí, está ahí! Este es el ultimo de pocos capítulos (casi nada) que aparecieron como niños porque ya van a volver a la normalidad! (spoilers) ya veremos que pasa cuando vuelvan a tener la edad original huhuhu...**

**Para los que les gusta apreciar el buen arte (ni que me luciera tanto) he hecho unos pocos dibujos sobre este Fic :) pueden verlos en mi Photobucket: .com/albums/j370/INSANITYLOCURA/ **

**Espero que les haya gustado el chap! se vienen chaps mas largos no se preocupen! Besos y un abrazo para las fans y para las nuevas fans tambien! Espero que hayais pasado una maravillosa Navidad y les hayan regalado todo lo que querían :D!**

**Regálenme un Review y a cambio les mando un Malfoy versión niño a sus casas! (ya empieza el soborno xd)**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Tiempo.**

-Ahí me siento yo,- Exclamó Draco, echando a Harry de su puesto ya que Hermione se había sentado a su lado.

-Pero tienes toda la mesa libre,- Protestó el moreno.

-Me quiero sentar ahí,-

-Si quieres sentarte con ella hay un asiento libre al otro lado,- Señaló Harry.

Malfoy resopló y se sentó al otro lado de Hermione.

Harry se sentía muy feliz, había pasado la mejor Navidad de su ahora corta vida que llevaba, tenía buenos amigos que no lo molestaban como los chicos de su escuela y además la comida era deliciosa.

-¿Y tus papás?- Preguntó Hermione a Harry con curiosidad.

-Murieron en un accidente,- Contestó él serenamente.

-Oh…-

-Es por eso que estás tan desaliñado,- Comentó Draco fijando los ojos en el alborotado cabello del niño.

-Se supone que debería estar con mis tíos,- Meditó el moreno.- Pero en cambio me han traído aquí… de todas maneras no creo que estén preocupados por mi.

-Oh pobre…- decía Hermione.

-¡He dicho que no me gustan los gatos!- Ron hacia su escandalosa aparición en el comedor.

-Pues que mal porque es mio y se queda aquí,- Crookshanks descansaba plácidamente en el regazo de su dueña.

-¡Mama!-

-No te quejes tanto, querido,- Lo reprimía Molly.

Harry, que tenia la mirada fija en la ventana vio como extrañamente todo se volvía oscuro allá afuera, y entornó los ojos ante el raro fenómeno. Hermione siguiéndolo observó la misma escena, sorprendida.

-Se ha oscurecido,- Exclamó.

-¿Qué?- Draco miró por la ventana también.

-¡Se ha hecho de noche!- Harry salió al aire libre, siendo seguido por los demás niños.

Pero no había estrellas ni luna, era tétrico, muy tétrico.

-Tengo miedo…- Hermione no quería caminar mas en la oscuridad.

-Ya vale que se ha oscurecido, ¡Vuelvan adentro!- Ordenó la señora Weasley, y todos regresaron.

Mientras desayunaban nadie le quito un ojo de encima a la ventana, excepto Hermione que trataba de distraerse con su gato. Así pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, donde una luz anaranjada también adornaba la oscuridad. A los niños comenzó a dolerles la cabeza y algunos se quedaron tumbados en el suelo del dolor, por 15 minutos más hasta que cayeron inconscientes; Molly trató de despertarlos pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio como sus cuerpos crecían y volvían a ser normales (a su edad original) que simplemente caminó fuera de la habitación.

-¡Bloody Hell! (lo dejo en inglés porque en español no hay traducción que se vea bien!)- Exclamó Ron. – Hemos regresado a ser como antes,-

-Ya lo noté,- Hermione se levantaba.

-Mierda,- Balbuceó Draco. -¡Estoy en la casa de la Comadreja!-

-¡Malfoy!- Ron se puso rojo.

-Comadreja,-

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y acomodándose los lentes.

-Nuestra ropa…- Ginny fue la primera en señalar eso y todos notaron que tenían la ropa ahora muy chica para su tamaño.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse, Ginny, Harry y los Gemelos la imitaron.

-¡Sal de mi casa ahora!-

-¡Eso haré!- Y imito a la castaña también.

-¡Ronald!- Gritó Molly.

-¡Mamá! Por fin he vuelto.-

-Ve a cambiarte que esa ropa te queda muy apretada.-

Luego de que todos se colocaran ropa acorde a su edad, Malfoy comenzó a empacar alguna de sus cosas, dejando a un lado el pequeño jersey que por lo demás ya lo le quedaba bien.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Hermione en el pasillo vacío.

-De vuelta a mi Mansión.- Respondió él secamente.

-¿Cómo esperas hacerlo? ¿Caminando?- Se burló disimuladamente ella.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda,-

-Puedes usar los polvos Flu…-

-Buena idea,- Se dirigió hasta donde creía se encontraba la señora Weasley.

-Espera.- Lo detuvo Hermione.

Malfoy se tomó su tiempo antes de voltearse hacia ella.

-Antes de que te vayas permíteme darte tu regalo de Navidad…-

"_¿Un regalo?"_

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, y de ella extrajo lo que parecía un anillo; un anillo con una serpiente de oro sobre él. Se lo alzó para que lo cogiera, Draco lo miró bien de cerca hasta que lo tomó.

-Gracias,- dijo luego de un largo silencio.

-Sé que te gustan los anillos…- Agregó Hermione.

Draco se volteó para continuar caminando, pero otra vez la castaña lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió.

El Príncipe de Slytherin se ruborizó por primera vez, sintiéndose a la vez estúpido por no haberle tenido ningún regalo.

-Nos vemos, Hermione.- Se despidió él.

Avanzó hasta la cocina, donde Molly lavaba la vajilla.

-Señora…-

-¿Si?-

-Necesito volver a mi Mansión, quisiera usar los Polvos Flu….-

-Están a un lado de la chimenea,- Señaló Molly amablemente.- Buena suerte, querido.

-¿Ya te vas?- Le dijo Ron en su camino a la sala de estar.

Éste no le respondió y continuó caminando con altivez.

-Creo que sí,- Habló Harry que estaba al lado del pelirrojo.

Se paró debajo de la chimenea con las maletas en una mano, cogió el polvo verde y antes de recitar las palabras la sensación del abrazo cálido de Hermione recorrió su cuerpo una vez más; terminando por desaparecer de ahí justo en el momento cuando ella corría hacia ahí para despedirse como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

Entonces apareció frente a Malfoy Manor, completamente abandonada.

-¿Ultimo reporte?- Preguntó Voldemort.

-Todos los críos han sido enviados a sus casas a pasar la Navidad, no sabemos por qué se han vuelto niños….- Comenzaba Bellatrix. –Pero como he visto al parecer ya han regresado a su tamaño original.

-Bien,- Siseó el Señor Oscuro. –Continuarás con el entrenamiento el año que entra.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor.-

-La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a ese viejo, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de ganar.-

-Joven amo, el Hechizo ya ha sido enviado y todos han vuelto a la normalidad.-

-Perfecto,- Alexander afirmó.- Espero que hayan pasado una buena Navidad.- Sonrío.

-No sería mucho atrevimiento preguntarle… ¿Por qué ha hecho aquello?-

-Además de ser un experimento que funcionó a la perfección (he creado un nuevo hechizo) he ayudado a la dama Granger,- Se explicaba el rubio, sentado en una gran silla muy elegante mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Ayudarla en qué sentido?-

-Pues verá, he notado que cierto chico ha estado mirándola bastante durante el baile y que ella se fue tras el aquella noche de la emboscada,- Hizo una pausa para echarse un pedazo de pastel a la boca.- Es evidente que ambos se traen algo y… luego de investigar un poco noté que es prácticamente imposible que todos supieran de su relación puesto que ambas Casas se odian y seria una gran traición.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a…?-

-Quería que pasaran Navidades juntos,-

-¿Solo lo ha hecho por eso? ¿No cree que exageró un poco convirtiendo a todos?-

-El hechizo necesita perfeccionamiento.-

-Pues déjeme decirle que ha elaborado un plan bastante ingenioso, Joven Amo.-

-Lo sé,- Se echó otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**También**** un poco cortito el capi... pero bueh...**

**Como ven ahora sí me acordé de Harry! lol perdooon u.u este capi salio muy "revelador" como han visto :) y sii como todas debieron suponer fue Alexander el que hizo la gracia de convertirlos en niños! pero una una buena razón eh... ahorita estamos mas o menos alejados de los demás estudiantes pero cuando regresen al nuevo colegio volverán :)! y tambien mostrare la mision de Dumbledore... porque supongo que también les ha de interesar!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! intento actualizar pronto tan pronto como ideas vienen a mi cabeza asi que si demoro mucho tenedme paciencia :(**

**Besos y abrazos a las fans! no hace falta repetir lo de los pedidos lol y para las que vieron los dibujitos... ¿Que les pareció? dejenme comentarios!**

**Regálenme un Review y hare que Draco se teletransporte por error a sus casas! (Soborno!)**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Conociendo a Alexander.**

-Chicos, tengo que volver a mi Casa…-

-¿Ahora tú?- Protestó Ron.

-¡Les prometí que pasaría año nuevo con ellos!- Exclamó Hermione, mientras continuaba empacando sus cosas.

-Tch… está bien.- Farfulló el pelirrojo.

Por un momento, antes de recitar las palabas Hermione pensó en dirigirse hacia donde estaba Malfoy; pero sus amigos la estaban mirando… y no había manera de que lo hiciera sin levantar sospechas. Recitó entonces la dirección exacta de su Casa y apareció en el lugar equivocado, una Mansión gigante, estaba afuera de una Mansión gigante. ¿Era la Mansión que estaba pensando…? No podía ser posible, ¡Lo había recitado perfectamente!

-Bienvenida.- dijo una voz por detrás que le pareció familiar.

-¿Alexander?- Espetó la castaña al voltearse.

-Por favor, entra.- La guio hacia la entrada.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Programé las partículas subatómicas del pedazo de polvo que cogiste para que te enviara específicamente aquí.-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Acompáñame hasta adentro, por favor.- La interrumpió y obligó a entrar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me pareces una chica interesante,- Hizo un gesto y un Mayordomo apareció. -¿Quieres algo de té?

-Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme…- _"Aun así no sabría como ir a mi casa desde aquí, ¡No tengo idea de donde estoy!"_

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hacer?- Le preguntó perspicazmente.

-Tengo que llegar a Casa de mis Padres para pasar el fin de año….-

-¡Oh pero todavía queda mucho para Fin de Año!- dijo el chico teatralmente. -Benedict, recoge sus maletas y llévalas arriba.

-Pero…- Reclamó la castaña.

-No, no, no. Te quedarás aquí.- Sonrió y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Hermione. -¿Has leído ese maravilloso cuento antiguo Muggle?… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?- Divagó en sus pensamientos por unos minutos.

"_¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Oh por Merlín… ¿Dónde estoy METIDA? No quiero ser maleducada…"_

-¡Alice en el país de las maravillas! Eso es. ¡Vamos a tener una fiesta de té!- La arrastró con mucha energía hacia el comedor, haciéndola sentar en la mesa.

Él se sentó unas cuantas sillas alejado de ella, mientras tarareaba una canción que Hermione nunca había oído antes.

-¿Qué canción es esa?- Preguntó tratando de calmarse.

-Una que me cantaban para hacerme dormir,- Le contestó.- Es todo lo que puedo decirte sobre ella.- Sonrió.

-¿… tú… también te convertiste en niño durante Navidad?-

-No. De hecho fui el único que no lo hizo… algo que me fue bastante curioso.- Comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo sucedió eso…?-

-No puedo contártelo todavía… ¡Necesito el Té!- Gritó como dirigiéndose hacia su Mayordomo.

-Perdone la demora,- El mayordomo surgió de una de las puertas con una bandeja que tenía una tetera con agua caliente, y lo dejó sobre la mesa para inmediatamente servir el líquido.

-Gracias Mark.- Le dijo Alexander a la retirada del hombre. -Bien…- Tomó un sorbo.- La razón por la que no me he convertido es que yo mismo los convertí a ustedes.-

-¿De verdad?- Hermione alzó las cejas. -¿Existe un hechizo así?

-Yo lo he inventado.- Presumió el rubio.

-Eres bastante inteligente…- Masculló ella.

-Así es.- Afirmó Alexander.

-¿Vives solo?-

-Mas o menos… sí.-

-¿Y tus padres…?-

-En la ciudad donde nací.-

-¿Te han abandonado?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Estoy aquí para una misión.-

Nada pudo haberla dejado más intrigada que ahora en ese momento, pero no quiso seguirlo molestando con preguntas. Era un chico bastante extraño.

Así no se habló más durante aquella "tarde de té" hasta que Hermione tuvo las ganas de largarse de ahí.

-Creo que ahora sí me voy.-

-¿Irte? Te quedarás hasta un día antes de Año Nuevo.- Le enseño otra vez aquella sonrisa amable que ahora se volvía macabra a ojos de la castaña.

-¿Para qué…?-

-Porque me siento solo y además… ¡Jugaremos!- Se levantó de la mesa de un salto.- Recuerda que me debes una,- Se acercó a ella.- Pasaste una linda Navidad con tu novio.-

-¿Mi novio?-

-El rubio de Slytherin aquel, el que no dejaba de mirarte durante el Baile.-

-Oh no… no es mi novio…-

-Yo me doy cuenta de todo,- Volvió a presumir.

-Además… ya teníamos planeado como pasar Navidad juntos.-

-¿En serio? Pues no creo que haya sido una idea tan divertida como la mía.- dijo éste elaborando gestos dignos de un actor de teatro.

"_¿Qué le pasa...? ¿Qué tiene conmigo? Más importante… ¿Qué tiene con yo y Draco?"_

-Ven, ¡vamos a jugar!- La agarró de la mano, llevándola hasta un gran jardín; y deteniéndose frente a lo que parecía un avión dibujado sobre el cemento.

-Esto es…- Exclamó Hermione.

-¡Infernáculo mágico!-

"_¡Un juego para niños!"_

-Vamos, yo empiezo.- Alexander sacó de su bolsillo una piedra vieja, la lanzó hacia adelante y apuntó a ella con el dedo índice. En el mismo instante que lo hizo, la piedra se detuvo en el aire y luego calló en un lugar aleatorio dentro del avión dibujado.

"_Yo solía jugar esto, pero… no era mágico."_

Luego, el chico hizo ademán de quitarse el jersey pero luego pareció recordar algo y no termino la acción; entonces se paro de manos y fue caminando por cada cuadro enumerado hasta llegar donde estaba la piedra, que al estar a un cuadro de ella voló a pies de Hermione.

"_Vaya forma de jugar."_ Comentó internamente la Gryffindor.

-¡Tu turno!-

-Eh… vale.- Espetó Hermione, agachándose para coger la piedra.

"_Podría simplemente escapar de aquí… si tan solo supiera el camino de vuelta a Casa desde acá y no quisiera ser tan maleducada con él. Por otro lado… me gustaría saber quien es realmente."_

Iba a lanzar cuando…

-¡Eh! No piensas lanzar así… ¡Necesitas la Varita!-

-¿La varita?- Frunció el entrecejo.

-Para guiar a la piedra.-

-Pero si tú lo has hecho con el dedo…-

-Vamos, ve a buscar tu varita.-

-La tengo aquí.- "_Lo había olvidado…"_

Ahora sí, uso la varita de la misma forma que Alexander usó su dedo; saltando con sus pies como acostumbraba hacerlo de niña al jugar para alcanzar la piedra. Al regresar tropezó y tocó una línea, algo que le costó bastante caro puesto que a ese tiempo sintió una quemazón en su pie.

-¡Ah!- Se quejó.

-¡Cuidado! ¡No debes pisar las líneas o te quemarás los pies!-

-Ya veo…- Farfulló quejumbrosa.

Y así estuvieron el resto de la tarde, jugando juegos infantiles que Hermione jugaba pero no tan peligrosos como en ese tiempo.

Algo que le sorprendió a ella fue claramente el hecho de que el chico hacía magia sin necesidad de una varita y usando el dedo de su mano derecha; y no estaba muy segura de preguntarle la razón. ¿Ese chico era de verdad un mago? ¿Si no, que era? Comenzaba a sentirse insegura junto a él.

Llegó la hora de la cena, comieron normal y ella se fue a dormir en una habitación que él le preparó; no pudo pegar ojo por los nervios e inquietud que la casa y todo ahora a su alrededor le provocaba, así que decidió salir a explorar la casa para relajarse mientras se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que él era solo un chico que requería de compañía y que estaba haciendo una buena acción al no huir.

En el paseo nocturno (ya estaba acostumbradísima a hacer ese tipo de paseos) halló la habitación de Alexander que por tal vez un descuido estaba abierta, y no dudo demasiado en entrar.

Halló al chico recostado y un poco tapado con las sábanas de su cama, estaba a torso desnudo. Se acercó un poco y notó algo extraño saliendo de su espalda.

Eran alas.

Transparentes y traslúcidas alas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**He aquí un cap donde conocemos un poco más de este personaje creado por mí (ya les dije qe no era mi intención poner personajes originales y todo eso pero... no pude evitarlo u.u) Y cortito igual!**

**Perdonadme si les pareció un poco aburrido porque en general todo gira en torno a él en este chap... en fin... disfrute mucho escribiéndolo :) Quería darle mi toque personal a la historia supongo que es una excusa para meter cosas originales aquí siendo que es un Fic lol :D  
>En el prox capitulo mas sobre Alexander y porsupuesto nuestro Draco, los chicos que se qedaron en casa de Ron y mucho más :)!<strong>

**Un anexo:  
>¿Se han preguntado quien es el famoso cuadro con el que Draco hablaba por las noches?<br>De hecho, aquella idea la saque de algo que dijo la mismísima Jo Rowling... ¡Ella dijo que el hacía eso! y también dijo quien era el cuadro... ¿Pueden adivinar?  
>Diré el nombre en el siguiente capítulo :) (porque no creo que luego se enteren... dah... misterios de mis Fics XD) <strong>

**Besos y un abrazo a todas las fans, se les quieree y me hace feliz leer sus comentarios aunque sean poquitos!**

**Regálenme un Review y obligo a Draco que les de un regalito de Navidad (algo atrasado...)**

**Ja ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Todo alumno Nuevo tiene un Secreto.**

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, el cuerpo se le tensó por completo y ya no podía mover ni un músculo.

Entonces Alexander se irguió y lentamente se volteó hacia ella, asustándose.

-¡AAH!- Gritó el chico, echándose hacia atrás.

-¿¡Pero qué cosa eres tú!- Exclamó ella.

Alexander se tapó las alas con la sábana.

-No quería que te enteraras…- Su mirada se volvió triste.

-¿Enterarme de qué?- Hermione estaba estupefacta.

-De que soy un Hada.-

-¿Un Hada…? ¿De ese tamaño?- _"¿Siquiera esas criaturas de las que comenta Luna todo el tiempo existen?"_

-Este es nuestro tamaño natural, hay tantas cosas que la gente no sabe de nosotros...-

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Si… me he quedado dormida y…-

-No es un sueño, de verdad soy un Hada.-

-Eso es ridículo…-

-Realmente fui enviado por el Director de mi escuela… supongo que vuestro director quería que fuera una sorpresa pero… Baroque es una escuela para Hadas. Y Creo que ese tal Voldemort como le dicen no los encontrará jamás ahí, esta en un sitio inexplorado por los Muggles.-

"_¿Y ahora me viene con esto?"_

-¿Escuela para Hadas? ¿Pero cómo… Dumbledore pudo haberlo mencionado…

-Como dije creo que ha decidido mantenerlo en secreto, ya sabía que habían espías de Voldemort ahí.

-¿Secuestrarme estaba entre tus deberes…?-

-¿Secuestrarte? No, no, no. Alexander quería jugar contigo, eso es todo.- Se levantó y sus alas volvieron a quedar al descubierto, flotó sobre Hermione.- A Alexander le gusta Hermione y quiere dejar de ser un "sigue órdenes" y tener aventuras con ella.

"_Este tipo está loco…"_

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-

La leyenda de las Hadas que Luna le contó una vez vino a su mente. ¿De verdad existían esas criaturas? ¿Estaba frente a un Hada?

Alexander puso los pies sobre el piso.

-Soy un Hada muy inteligente, por lo demás.- Agregó la criatura, yendo hacia su guardarropa y sacando un Jersey parecido al que hacía la señora Weasley, para posteriormente colocárselo y ocultar sus alas. –Soy de una familia real de Hadas,-

-Un Sangre Pura.-

-Así es.-

"_Luna morirá dé la impresión cuando lo vea…"_

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? Parece que no puedes dormir…- Le sugirió el Hada.

-Eh… está bien…-

Caminaron por el jardín un buen rato, Alexander permaneció a andando a su lado todo el tiempo, mientras tarareaba la misma canción que aquella tarde durante el té.

-¿Esa canción es una canción de cuna de las Hadas?- Le preguntó Hermione, ya asimilando un poco la situación.

-¡Sip!-

Alguien en otro lado del mundo tampoco podía quedarse dormido, por no dejar de pensar en cierta señorita.

"_Mierda, Hermione, sal de mi mente de una vez… necesito dormir."_

Volvió a voltearse para intentar ponerse cómodo, pero era igual, Hermione no lo dejaba dormir. Se puso de pie y fingió que daba otro paseo como en las noches en Hogwarts; otro paseo que seguramente no lo llevaría a aquel lugar secreto como ahí.

Estaba tan vacío el lugar, la falta de presencia de sus padres se hacia notar con creces, y eso lo inquietaba ¿Era esa la verdadera razón por la que no podía dormir?

-Ya está.- dijo Alexander dejando a Hermione en el suelo.

-Gracias…- _"Supongo… todavía no puedo creer que esto sea real."_

Estaban ahora en un Jardín, lleno de flores que Hermione curiosamente conocía como Narcisos.

Malfoy Manor.

-¿Esto es? ¿La Mansión de Draco?- Cuestionó Hermione en voz alta.

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, si.- Contestó Alexander. -¡Vamos a buscarlo!- La agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó ella.

Despues de correr/volar por toda la Mansion…

-¡Ouch!- Se quejó irritantemente Draco al chocar con algo. -¿Hermione?- Frunció el ceño.

-Draco.- Saludó ella, levantándose.

-¿Cómo no os vi llegar…?- _"Si solo estaba caminando y de la nada choco con algo…"_

-Soy muy rápido corriendo.- Presumió Alexander.

-¡Tu!- Miró al chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí… que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Yo la traje a ella aquí, me lo pidió.- Explicó el Hada.

-¿Cómo?- Draco estaba confundido.

-La lleve a cuestas volan—Hermione le tapó la boca.

-En escoba… si.- dijo la castaña.

Malfoy no pudo evitar ponerse algo celoso, y por lo demás de recordar aquella vez que el la llevo volando de vuelta al Tren.

-Un momento… ¿No deberías estar en casa de tus padres? Y tu también.-

-Cuando me teletransporte en los polvos Flu aparecí en su Mansión.-

"_¿Él también tiene una mansión?"_

-Sip, yo me las ingenié (con lo inteligente que soy) para que la enviara ahí.-

-¿Has estado con el todo el día?- Casi gritó el Slytherin.

-¡Sip!- Contestó Alexander por ella.

-No sé como volver a mi casa ahora…- Espetó Hermione.

-Lo siento no puedo llevarte hasta que pases unos días mas conmigo.- Aclaró él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?- Habló Malfoy.

Alexander negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no. Solo me parece una Maga interesante, y además me siento solo.-

-Que excusa mas absurda, ¡además eso no quita la posibilidad de que te guste! ¡jodido secuestrador!- Le lanzó un golpe, pero éste lo esquivó.

-¡Draco!- Le reprimió Hermione.

-Tranquila, está bien, lo entiendo.- dijo Alexander, sonriente.

-Este tipo esta bien mal de la cabeza.- Comentó Malfoy.

-Tal vez esa es la razón por la que soy uno de los mejores estudiantes en Baroque.- Con esto, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo como el rayo fuera del Castillo; sin que ninguno pudiera detenerlo (Hermione quería puesto que sin él no podría ni siquiera volver a esa Mansión). Y cuando nadie ya lo veía, se subió el Jersey en la parte de atrás, alzó las alas y emprendió vuelo.

-Te vendré a buscar por la mañana,- Susurró.

-Hijo querido, ahora eres todo un Mortífago igual que tu padre.-

-Si…- Theodore estaba desanimado, no había podido hablar con Luna desde que ocurrió la emboscada, al parecer ella ahora tenia miedo de los Slytherin.

Había tenido la idea de enviarle alguna carta… salir, visitarla puesto que en una de sus millones de conversaciones ella le mencionó donde vivía, y también habló sobre su infancia; estaba muy ansioso por ir a su casa desde que oyó la fantástica historia de su amiga. Sin embargo no estaba segura de si su familia le permitiría salir a la casa de una desconocida (para ellos) así que tuvo que enviarle una carta con su Lechuza a escondidas, y rezar porque esta no se perdiera en el camino.

En efecto sus padres se preocuparon mucho por el cuando apareció convertido en un niño, y hasta pensaban demandar a Hogwarts, hasta que la subdirectora les explicó y se calmaron. A Theodore nunca le agradó demasiado su familia, estaban tan obsesionados con casarlo con una Sangre Pura, tanto como lo estaban los padres de Draco. Creía que esa era la razón por la que ellos tenían tanta compatibilidad, y la razón por la que Malfoy se sentía inmensamente seguro conversándole, además de la gran identificación que sentía el uno por el otro.

-¡Papá me ha llegado una carta de Theodore!- Gritaba Luna sosteniendo el pergamino sobre su cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho, hija.- Contestó su padre, quien empacaba.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí, tengo que viajar a París, pero no te preocupes volveré en cuanto atrape un Wracksput.-

-Está bien…-

-Te quedarás con tu tía en el intertanto.-

-Vale.-

Su padre terminó de empacar y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, mientras luna lo veía alejarse. Momentos después abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Luna;_

_Primero que todo espero que la carta haya llegado, donde vives es un lugar muy rebuscado…_

_Te escribo para hacerte saber que ya he vuelto a la normalidad (y supongo que tú también) y estoy muy ansioso por ir a verte, ¡todo lo que me has contado me parece muy interesante! Lo malo es que dudo que mis padres me dejen ir, así que sería muy bueno que los convencieras o algo así…_

_Pasé una Navidad aun convertido en pequeño… pero aun así creo que fue muy buena. ¿Cómo la pasaste tú? Espero que igual de maravilloso que yo._

_Sobre aquella noche del baile; no he podido evitar pensar que estas asustada, asustada de nosotros. Debo decir y admitir (como eres mi mejor amiga te tengo mucha confianza) que yo estuve ahí, soy un Mortífago… ¡Pero no debes estar asustada de mí! tu siempre serás mi amiga y te quiero, no voy a herirte… preferiría morir antes de hacer eso. ¡Me han obligado hacer todo esto! tú sabes que mi padre lo es y bueno… estuve un buen tiempo resistiéndome; igual que Draco. Los entrenamientos son muy dolorosos y ¿sabes? cuando me siento débil pienso en ti… tu energía me da fuerzas, Luna._

_Esperando una pronta respuesta, Theodore._

-Yo tenía razón… tiene un buen corazón a pesar de todo.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capítulo del día :)**

**Aquí**** revelo quien es en realidad Alexander y QUÉ ES EN REALIDAD esa rara escuela... si... van a estar rodeados de Haditas :D! No me pregunten como vino esa idea loca e,e ****Espero que por esto no pierda fans D:!**

**Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos en Malfoy Manor uuhuhuhu! (bueno hasta que Alexander vaya a buscar a Hermione...) y Luna recibio una carta de Theodore :O!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Feliz año nuevo para ustedes (no creo que mañana actualize asi que...) espero que el proximo año el fic siga siendo igual de geniaal :D eso lo diran ustedes :)**

**Besos y un abrazo a las fans! Regálenme un Review y les mando una Hadita Malfoy tamaño mini para ustedes!**

**Ja ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: Una noche muy dulce.**

-Será mejor que le responda…- Masculló la rubia, mientras corría a su habitación para acompañar la acción a la palabra.

-¿Ahora qué…?-

-Nos ha dejado solos.-

-¿Quieres ir al jardín?-

-Por supuesto.-

Se sentaron frente a los Narcisos, uno de los pocos que todavía quedaba vivo puesto la mayoría del gran jardín estaba muriéndose por la falta de agua.

-Deberías contratar a un Jardinero.- Sugirió Hermione.

-No tengo muchas intenciones de hacer eso.- Contestó el rubio.

-¿Vas a regar tú las flores?- dijo ella en tono gracioso.

-Pues no soy jardinero y no me importa mucho que se sequen…-

-¿Son de tu madre, verdad?-

-Sí.-

-¿No te recuerdan a ella?-

-Un poco.-

Ella se levantó y camino unos pasos adelante.

-Mira, yo creo que ella sigue viviendo aquí.- Espetó, volteándose hacia él.

Draco bajó la mirada.

-Ya está muerta.- Acompañado de eso, dio un bostezo, tapándose la boca con la mano y haciendo que el anillo que Hermione le había regalado tintilara.

-Veo que llevas puesto mi regalo.- Comentó ella.

Él miró el anillo como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes en su vida y luego ocultó su mano detrás suyo, algo sonrojado. Segundos después se levantó de golpe y arranco la flor del suelo.

-Toma,- Le dijo a Hermione, entregándole la flor.

Ella no supo bien como contestar, pero la aceptó. Malfoy dio media vuelta y caminó de vuelta adentro de la Mansión.

-No voy a quedarme a dormir en la interperie,- Habló ella siguiéndolo.

-Pues usa la habitación de mis padres.-

-Quiero usar la tuya.-

El Slytherin se detuvo en seco.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, perfectamente bien.- Respondió Hermione. –Es solo que… estamos aquí y quería aprovechar… casi nunca tenemos este tipo de oportunidades juntos…

-Nos juntábamos todas las noches ¿A eso le llamas "casi nunca"?-

-Bueno…-

-Vete a la habitación de mis padres, está al fondo a la izquierda.- Señaló el rubio.

-Creo que la tuya está mas cerca,-

-No es momento de bromas, Hermione.-

-Lo siento yo solo quiero pasar una noche contigo…-

"_¿Estás loca? años y años soñando con tenerte y ahora que lo hago… todo me parece tan extraño…"_

-Vale… vamos.-

Era una noche muy fría, y la Leona solo llevaba un camisón puesto por lo que peleo un poco con Draco para recostarse junto a él argumentando que se moriría de frio; ganando satisfactoriamente.

A la mañana siguiente… en la Mansión de Alexander:

-¡Alex!- Una voz despertó el dulce sueño del Hada.

-¡AHH!- Se incorporó.- ¿Franz?

-¡Si, soy yo!- Exclamó el chico.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Me dijiste que…-

-Convencí a mis padres… con una condición.-

-¿Cuál…?-

-¡Hacer la fiesta de año nuevo en tu Mansión!-

-¿¡Qué!-

-No puedes evitarlo, ya estoy haciendo los preparativos.- dijo Franz, acompañando la ultima frase con un movimiento de manos.

-¡Pero no puedes! Tengo una invitada…-

-Oh, oh, oh. ¡Alex tiene novia!-

-No es mi novia,- Salió de la cama.- Es una alumna de Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts? ¿No es esa famosa escuela de magia para MAGOS?-

-Sí, recuerda que me enviaron ahí por un tiempo.-

-Sí, si, si. Ya lo recuerdo.- Sonrió.- Oh, ya que estoy aquí…- Se encorvó un poco y de su espalda se estiraron un par de alas de la misma textura que las de Alexander, pero con otra forma; parecidas a las alas de una Mariposa. –Duele bastante tenerlas ocultas.

-Dímelo a mí.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Listo para una gran fiesta?- Corrió y se puso detrás del rubio, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-Todavía faltan un par de días para año nuevo,- Empezó Alexander.- ¡Y ni siquiera me pediste permiso a mí!-

-Discúlpame, es que no te encontraba. Tu mansión esta en un lugar bastante oculto.-

-Igual de oculto que todo el reino de las Hadas,-

-Ya lo sé, de todas formas no te arrepentirás.- Volvió a su lugar delante del Hada.

-Sabes que soy conocido en todo Baroque por hacer las mejores fiestas,-

-Creí que era por otra cosa…-

-¿Y me vas a presentar a tu amiga?-

-No está aquí ahora, de hecho ya viene siendo hora de que vaya a por ella.-

-¿Así que mas encima te tiene para hacerle los mandados, eh?-

-No es eso… en el camino te explico.-

A la casa de Theodore también había llegado algo especial, el Slytherin recibió con alegría que oculto en su habitación.

_Querido Theodore;_

_Me alegra mucho haber recibido tu carta, especialmente ahora que he quedado un poco sola en mi casa; mi padre tuvo que viajar a parís a cazar Wracksputs y me ha dejado con mi tía._

_Pase unas muy lindas Navidades aquí en casa con mi Padre y mis criaturas guardianas, recibí algunos amuletos y también salimos a buscar Hadas! Últimamente mi padre se ha obsesionado un poco con ellas, cada vez halla mas pruebas posibles de su existencia; dice que viven entre nosotros pero están tan ocultos que no los podemos ver._

_Ya sospechaba que eras parte de la armada de Voldemort… y también debo admitir que al principio tenia miedo pero entiendo que has sido completamente obligado a ser un Mortífago. Espero que te puedas librar pronto de eso… no me gusta para nada._

_En cuanto a tu visita puedo pedirle a mi tía que me lleve allá para convencer a tus padres porque también deseo mucho que vengas y quien sabe ¡tal vez puedas pasar el año nuevo aquí!_

_Hoy al amanecer vi una rara noticia en el Profeta que me interesó mucho, ¡hubo avistamientos de luces extrañar por la madrugada! Me encantaría saber que son, no es la primera vez que pasa y los Muggles también han tenido estos mismos avistamientos, ellos les han puesto hasta un nombre: OVNI. ¿Qué serán? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser?_

_Espero verte pronto._

_Luna._

-Aquí es.-

-Se parece a tu Mansión.-

-Ya lo sé.- Miró a todas direcciones.- Dividámonos para buscarla; es una chica con pelo castaño y muy esponjado.

-¡Vale!- Y echó a correr.

Franz fue el que la encontró, no demoro mucho tiempo en hacerlo y quien sabe como logró entrar en la habitación que estaba cerrada con seguro.

-¡La he encontrado!- Gritó a lo que mas daba su voz aguda, que despertó de un gran golpe a Draco y Hermione.

-¿Quién cojones eres tu?- dijo Draco.

-¡Me llamo Franz, un gusto conocerte!- El Hada se acercó a la cara del rubio, recostándose sobre la cama y sonriéndole. – ¡Wow, eres muy lindo!

-¿Eres un Hada?- Preguntó Hermione, mirándole la espalda.

-¿Lo dices por esto?- Señaló su espalda, en ella estaban sus alas dibujadas como un tatuaje.- Si eres amiga de Alexander pues no tengo razón para ocultarlo, si soy un Hada.

-¿Un Hada?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Él no lo sabe?-

-¡Hermione!- Alexander hizo su aparición en la habitación que ahora estaba con la puerta abierta hasta atrás.

-Alexander,- Saludó ella.

-¿Durmieron juntos?- dijo casi como una deducción el Hufflepuff.

-Si…- Contestó Hermione ruborizada.

-¿Son novios?- Agregó Franz.

-Mas o menos,- Respondió Malfoy, levantándose de la cama sofocado por la cercanía del Hada. -… ¡¿Hadas?-

-Sip.- dijo Alexander.

-En carne y hueso.- Secundó Franz, alzando sus alas.

-Sé que es una locura, pero ya tiendo a creerlo,- Comentó Hermione, saliendo también de la cama. –Alexander… creí que no tenías más amigos.

-Yo dije que me sentía solo, estaba fuera de mi escuela y… entre Hadas es difícil comunicarse.-

-¡Pero ahora me tiene a mi!- Franz abrazó una vez mas a su amigo, quien simplemente dejo escapar una sonrisa.

-Vine a buscarte para que regresemos a mi Mansión.-

"_Yo pensé que me abandonaría aquí…"_

-Está bien…- Farfulló la castaña.

-¿Es normal que las Hadas tengan colores de cabello ridículos?- Habló el Slytherin.

-¿Te refieres al mío?- dijo Franz, ceñudo; que tenía el pelo de un verde manzana. –Este color es natural, ya desearías tenerlo.-

-Si claro…-

-¿Vámonos?- Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

-¿En serio te irás con estos?- Reclamó Draco.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Se defendió la Gryffindor.

-Quédate.-

-No puedo, ya he dicho que quiero pasar año nuevo con mi familia. Y ellos por ahora son los únicos que pueden llevarme ahí.-

-Si yo fuera tu no confiaría en ellos.-

-Si no estuviera enamorada de ti no confiaría en ti tampoco.-

-Tu problema es que te gusta ese.-

-No me gusta, solo es… mi amigo.-

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Eres amiga de un loco que se cree Hada?-

-Tal vez lo sea, pero es un chico amigable, alegre y divertido.-

-¿¡De verdad!- Alexander se emocionó.

La loca personalidad del Hada le recordaba a dos personas que quería mucho, y eso fue tal vez lo que la hizo elegir quedarse con el en su Mansión durante esos pocos días.

-Sí…- Confesó ella. -¿Podemos irnos ya? Pasé una linda noche contigo, Draco, sin embargo no puedo quedarme…-

-Como sea…- Masculló la Serpiente.- Pero recuerda una cosa…- Se le aproximó.- Tú eres mía,- Le susurró en una oreja.

"_¿Ahora lo dices? después de todo el odio que nos teníamos… ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Draco? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? el tiempo pasa tan rápido…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primer capítulo del año 2012 :D! llegamos a los 30 :) sinceramente nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto pero... que bueno!**

**Aquí introducimos otro nuevo personaje (y irán viniendo mas porque... irán a una escuela nueva y todo no?) que tengo creado desde hace tiempo y pues ayer estaba pensando y se me ocurrió meterlo... espero que en general les guste la idea de las Hadas... y si no pues dejen de leer, yo no me hago mucho problema por eso.  
>Nuestra parejita ha tenido una noche juntos :)! (una noche decente, si que sí) no quise escribir nada de cuando se fueron a acostar, eso lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes! También luna le respondió a Theodore, al parecer estos dos van bien encaminados! y además menciono a las Hadas en su carta... interesante no?<strong>

**Espero que hayan pasado unas muuy buenas fiestas y a seguir disfrutando de este fic porque se viene recargado este año :D! No olviden pasar por mi Photobucket (link en uno de los episodios anteriores, no recuerdo bien cual) ahí subo algunos fanart del fic :) mi LJ que actualizo de vez en cuando y por supuesto mi Twitter.**

**Besos y abrazos a las leales fans que las quiero muchisiimo y me hacen seguir escribiendo!**

**Regálenme un Review para pasar una noche con Draco uhuhuhu :) (esto del soborno nunca funciona pero algún día... algún día...!)**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Antes de año nuevo…**

-Nos vemos,- Le contestó la castaña. Luego se acercó a Alexander e hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

Caminaron los tres hasta el Jardín; dejando a Draco solo en su habitación.

-Hoy está nublado, tendremos que usar el otro método.- Habló Alexander.

-¿Y por qué no podemos ir volando?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Porque nos pueden descubrir.- dijo Franz.

-De noche es mas fácil ir volando puesto que los destellos de nuestras alas se confunden con estrellas.- Agregó el rubio.

-De día nos ven.-

-Entonces ¿cual es el segundo método?-

-El mismo que usamos para venir aquí.- Comenzó el Hada bajita.

-¡Si! Se llama…- Su tono se volvió misterioso, a la vez que sacó una bolsa de contenido desconocido de su bolsillo.- ¡Caminar!

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- Alexander agarró la bolsa.

-Pasé por la capital.- Contestó Franz.

-Me encantaría dar una vuelta por ahí…-

-¡Chicos! ¿Nos ponemos en camino…?- Interrumpió la Gryffindor.

-Pues luego podemos ir a pasear ahí, ¡ahora que estamos en época de fiestas el portal está abierto y además es gratis!- Exclamó Franz.

-¡Genial!-

-Chicos…-

-¡Oh si! Lo olvidaba… te he traído un regalo de Navidad, digo… regalos… de parte de todo el equipo.- Escarbó en sus bolsillos.

Luego de un minuto buscando sacó otra bolsa pequeña parecida a la anterior y la dejó en el suelo para luego hacer un movimiento con su dedo que llevó a abrir la bolsa, de ella salió una Ballesta, dulces Muggles, y unos guantes un poco grandes para las manos de Alexander.

-Este es de mi parte.- Le entregó la Ballessta.- Este es de Nash,- Le entregó la bolsa de dulces Muggles.- Sabes que nunca acierta… y este es de Ann.- Le entregó los guantes.

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Podemos partir ya?- Espetó Hermione.

-Sí, vamos.- dijo Alexander guardándose las cosas debajo del jersey.

"_El camino será largo…"_

Durante el camino no paro la conversación entre las dos Hadas, y en el intertanto Hermione intentó memorizar la ruta que estaban tomando para así ver si podría regresar alguna vez a Malfoy Manor, y a su vez disfrutaba del paisaje.

-Pero ella no se quedará, no estará en la fiesta.-

-Oh es cierto, dijiste que se iría a su casa.-

-Sip.-

-¿Entonces podemos invitar al rubio?-

-¿Al novio de ella?-

-Si a ese.-

-No es mala idea.- dijo Alexander luego de pensar unos segundos.

-Devolvámonos para invitarlo,- Franz giró.

-¡No, espera! Primero tenemos que dejar a Hermione.-

-…Vale…- Y continuaron caminando.

Al llegar dejaron a Hermione en la sala principal y salieron inmediatamente a hablar con Draco, no la dejaron ni protestar.

¿De qué fiesta estaban hablando? ¿Una fiesta de fin de año? Si eran Hadas seguramente el resto de invitados también lo eran y debía admitir que le provocaba un poco de risa imaginarse a Malfoy lleno de esas criaturas por todos lados, y también que ese par de chicos no se diferenciaban mucho en personalidad en cuanto a sus amigos.

-Extraño a Hermione.-

-Tengo que confesar que yo también,-

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?- dijo Fred.

-Estamos en víspera de año nuevo, vamos a pasarla bien.- Agregó George.

-Es cierto, vamos a dar un paseo, ¡el día está hermoso!- Ginny se unió a la conversación.

-Está bien.- Asintió Harry.

-¡Alto ahí!- Exclamó Molly.- ¿Creen que pueden llegar y salir como si nada? ¡El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está por ahí! es demasiado peligroso.

-Ay mamá…- Fred se acercó a su madre. –Nosotros los cuidaremos, no te preocupes.

-Somos los más responsables de la casa.- Complementó George.

-Además tendremos a Harry con nosotros,-

-¡Claro! Nada nos puede pasar.-

-Bueno… salgan… ¡Pero los quiero aquí dentro de dos horas más!-

-No te preocupes,-

-Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.-

Ginny se fue caminando al lado de Harry, y se atrevió a posar su cabeza sobre su hombro a lo que el moreno permaneció igual de serio que siempre. Fred y George les sonrieron, sabían cuanto estaba enamorada Ginny de él, y en ese momento tuvieron una idea brillante.

Continuaron el paseo fuera del campo de trigo, hasta llegar donde había una especie de centro comercial, repleto de posadas y casas varias, Fred y George que lideraban el grupo los hicieron detenerse frente a un restaurante. Posteriormente los empujaron dentro y susurraron "¡no saldrán hasta que se arreglen!"

-¿Q-qué hacemos?- Titubeó la pelirroja.

-Supongo que pediremos algo…- dijo Harry.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!- Bramó Franz, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

-Creo que ese era el último,- Agregó Alexander.

-¿Ultimo qué?- Cuestionó Hermione.

-Ultimo invitado para la fiesta.- Contestó Franz, sonriendo.

-¿Harán una fiesta aquí?-

-Fue su idea,- dijo Alexander señalando a su amigo.

-Es una pena que no puedas estar… ¡Mándale saludos a tu familia!- Exclamó el peliverde.

-Gracias…- Balbuceó la castaña.

-¿Cuánto decías que faltaba para el treinta y uno?- Franz se dirigió a su amigo.

-Tres días, aproximadamente.- Respondió el rubio.

-Ah…-

-¡Vamos a jugar!- Espetó Alexander, y ambos salieron al patio.

-Por Merlín…-

"_¿Cómo pudieron convencer a Draco de asistir…?"_

-Hola… me llamo Luna… soy la amiga de Theodore y vine a verlo.-

-¡Theodore, alguien te busca!-

-¿Eh? Luna.- El moreno se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Theodore!- Ella lo abrazó, alegre.

-Pasa.-

Fueron a su habitación, y se sentaron sobre la cama.

-Me alegra que vinieras,- Comenzó el Slytherin.- Te estaba esperando.

-Y a mí me alegra venir, tu casa es muy linda,-

-Al parecer no le has caído mal a mis padres… por ahora…-

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme a cenar?-

-Creo que sí,- Sonrió.

-¡Que bien! Porque me sentía un poco sola en mi casa…-

-Me parece haber visto Hadas por aquí, ¿quieres ir a por ellas?-

-¿De verdad? ¡Vamos!-

-¿A dónde van?- La madre de Theodore los vio saliendo al Jardín (todas las mansiones tienen jardín ok?).

-A buscar Hadas.- Contestó Theodore, a lo que ella los miró extrañada.

Se pararon en frente de la fuente que estaba en el centro del Jardín, y Luna miró al cielo; la luz del día penetraba en sus ojos y los hacia ver como dos diamantes.

-Que… ¿Has visto uno?- dijo Theodore, mirando al mismo punto vacío que ella.

-No… es que…- Se volteo hacia el.- ¿Crees que yo… que yo soy linda?-

-¿Linda? Pero por supuesto…-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro.-

La rubia bajó la mirada.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo contrario?-

-No… es sólo que…- No estaba segura si continuar hablando.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Pienso que eres muy lindo y no sé si sientas lo mismo por mí.- Confesó, cerrando los ojos como para esperar un rechazo seguro.

-Pues creo que eres linda… pero no sé si en ese modo.-

-Lo entiendo…-

-Tú puedes hacer que sea en ese modo.- Finalizó amablemente Theodore.

Luna lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida y ruborizada.

-Creo que ya se han arreglado,- dijo George.

-Iré a ver.- Fred entró en el Restaurante.- ¿Qué tal todo?,-

-Bien…- Habló Harry.

-¿Podemos salir de aquí ahora? estoy comenzando a aburrirme.- Protestó Ginny.

-Está bien, vamos a comprar algo.-

-¿Y bien?- Interrogó George a su gemelo.

-Al parecer no ha habido mayores cambios,- Respondió este.

Ambos los miraron, estaban uno al lado del otro, pero seguían pareciendo una simple pareja de amigos, y Harry estaba más preocupado de entablar conversación con Ron que con ella.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo ya.-

-A él le gusta Cho Chang,-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capítulo del día a la orden :)! Me ha salido cortiito (en cuanto a numero de palabras) pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual!**

**Como vemos vamos conociendo un poquito mas el mundo de las Hadas, espero que les sea interesante porque me cabecíe mucho con esto lol hay algo en Franz que no sé si lo habrán notado pero de seguro lo notaran mas adelante...  
>Tambien el cap en general muestra las otras dos parejas secundarias del Fic: Hanny(Harry&amp;Ginny) y el... LunaTheodore :) básicamente eso es todo el capítulo!  
>¿Como habrán convencido a Draco o_o? Lo dejo a su imaginación hahaha<strong>

**Besos y abrazos a las fans, hacen que el fic siga adelante n.n, ya lo he dicho millones de veces pero... las amo :D!**

**No habrá sobornos para este cap porque estoy un poco falta de inspiracion... igual denme un review :(**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Año nuevo! (parte 1)**

-Esto es aburrido…-

-Shh… ¡Estoy pensando!-

-Llevas 10 minutos pensando…-

-El ajedrez requiere mucho pensamiento y reflexión, además tú ni piensas antes de hacer tu movimiento.-

-No necesito pensar tanto.-

-Vale, vale, vale. ¡Aquí tienes tu movimiento!- Alexander tomó el caballo y lo movió.

-¿Lo ves? No piensas nada, y además tienes un muy mal desarrollo de las piezas…-

-¿No podemos terminar ya con esto? Mira, Hermione esta ahí sentada, ha leído todo el día. Salgamos…- Se puso de pie.

-Pero…-

-¡Vamos!- Tomó a la castaña de un brazo, haciéndola tirar su libro.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó ella.

-Supongo que tu también tendrás una fiesta en tu casa, ¡así que vamos a comprarte ropa nueva!-

-Pero yo ya tengo…-

-No te vayas a gastar todo mi dinero esta vez,- dijo Alexander.

-Ay, ay, ay. ¡No te preocupes! traje mi propio dinero.-

-¿Galeones?-

-Préstame tu tarjeta, te recompensaré con dinero de nuestro mundo.-

-¡Ni hablar! Recuerdo la última vez…-

-Chicos… no es necesario yo ya tengo la ropa.- Interrumpió Hermione.

-Pero nunca viene nada de mal un poco de ropa nueva ¿A que si?-

-Por otro lado tenemos que conseguir los disfraces.-

-¿Disfraces?- La castaña frunció el ceño.

-Para la fiesta de esta noche.-

-¿Una fiesta de año nuevo de Disfraces?-

-¡Sip!- Afirmó Alexander.

-Tengo de las mejores ideas para fiestas, ¡por eso soy tan conocido en mi colegio!-

-Ya se me hace tarde… debo ir mi Casa,-

-Empaca y yo te llevaré,- dijo el rubio.

-No la pasé mal con ustedes…- Confesó la Gryffindor.

-¡Ni nosotros contigo!- Habló Franz.

"_Creo que después de todo no pasaremos un mal tiempo en Baroque…"_

Así Alexander fue a dejar a Hermione a pie puesto que aun era de día, ella notó que no estaba muy lejos de Londres.

-Nos vemos,- Se despidió ella.

-Que la pases excelente,- Respondió el.

-Tu también,- Dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Eres una buena amiga,-

-Gracias…-

-¡Nos vemos en la escuela!-

"_Ya es hora de que me prepare, todavía ni he conseguido un jodido disfraz…"_

El Slytherin decidió dar una vuelta por el callejón diagon, a ver si podía conseguirse un disfraz para la fiesta de año nuevo. Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando vio a Alexander acompañado de Franz, corriendo hacia él.

-Te vinimos a buscar para ir a comprar los disfraces.- Explicó Alexander apenas llegaron a unos centímetros de él.

-¡Yo ya sé cual quiero!- Se acercó mas a Draco y pasó un brazo sobre su espalda. –Y tengo pensado el perfecto para ustedes.-

-¿Incluye ser un científico famoso? Porque yo quiero ese.- dijo el rubio.

-No seas tan cuadrado… ¡Vamos!- Arrastraron a Malfoy.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Gruñó la Serpiente.

-Una tienda de disfraces Muggle,- Respondió Alexander, agachándose para emprender vuelo.

-Ven, vamos yo te cargo.- Franz se abrió de brazos.

-¿Vamos a ir…volando?- _"¿De verdad son Hadas? tiene que ser un chiste…"_

-Claro que sí, estamos retrasados,- Agarró a Draco del brazo y le rodeo la cintura por detrás, agachándose y dándole indicación a el para que lo imitara.

Así sin él darse cuenta ya estaban sobre la ciudad, mas alto que la altura máxima que se puede alcanzar con una escoba.

-Agárrate bien.- Sonrió el peliverde.

-No hagas sentir incómodo a nuestro invitado,- Espetó Alexander.

-Lo siento es que es tan lindo…- Se disculpó el Hada, para luego soltar al rubio.

"_¡Hijo de…!"_

-¿Así está mejor?- Franz luego de dejarlo caer voló rápidamente justo donde iba cayendo para que quedara sobre su espalda.- Cuidado con mis alas, las cuido mucho.

"_¿Alas? Estos tíos no pueden estar más zafados de la cabeza."_

-¿Cuántas veces te lo repetimos? Somos Hadas de verdad,-

-¡Y no estamos locos! Bueno un poco… yo… si.- Agregó el de alas de mariposa.

-¿Cómo supieron lo que estaba pensado…?- Farfulló Draco.

-Mis alas, porque estas en contacto físico con ellas.- Contestó el mismo.

-Yo lo adiviné.- Complementó su amigo, Malfoy lo miró como bicho raro.- ¿Que?… se nota en tu cara.

-Pero si tus alas son transparentes… ¡las traspaso!-

Franz soltó una risita femenina.

-Oh… serán transparentes pero son una parte de mi cuerpo.- dijo al acabar su risa.

"_Alguien rescáteme de este par de…"_

-¡Shh! Tú aceptaste ir a la fiesta así que no mas reclamos.- Lo detuvo Franz.

-¡Me amenazaron!-

-Pero aceptaste.-

-Además no queras estar solo para año nuevo.- dijo el Hada rubia.

"_Preferiría estar solo que con ustedes…"_

-¡Ya llegamos!- Con un movimiento rápido, Franz dejó caer a Draco, y el y su amigo bajaron más rápido que la caída del Slytherin.

Ya el rubio a un metro de caer de bruces contra el suelo y morir, fue "salvado" por el peliverde, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos; incómodo (como todo el viaje…) se separó rápidamente del Hada.

Se encontraban frente a una tienda de disfraces, Alexander entró primero seguido por los otros dos, Draco casi siendo arrastrado adentro.

"_No puedo creer que esté en el mundo Muggle…"_

-Quiero tres disfraces,- Empezó el Hada rubia.

-Uno de Gato, otro de Ratón y uno de Conejo,- Agregó Franz posando sus manos sobre la mesa del dependiente. –Pero para adultos, no de esas botargas para niños.

-¿Por qué de animales? Yo dije que quería de científicos famosos.-

-Ay, ay, ay. Alex, es una fiesta de año nuevo…-

-Bueno… pero para la próxima fiesta de disfraces que organices yo los elijo.-

-Me parece justo,-

"_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"_

El dependiente regresó de la bodega y les alzó una bolsa.

-Aquí están los tres, les sugeriría que se los prueben antes.-

-¡Como no!- Asintió Franz, tomando la bolsa. –Yo primero.- Se metió en el probador.

"_Esto es increíble… nose si el hecho de que me hayan obligado a ir a una jodida fiesta de año nuevo o el hecho de que estoy en el mundo Muggle. No sé si el que estos tipos están locos y todavía no me creo el cuento de las Hadas se pueda agregar a lo confundido que me encuentro."_

-¿Cómo me veo?- Franz no tardo demasiado en salir, tenia puestas orejas de gato con una cola, incluidos unos guantes; todo de color negro.

-Bien, es un traje muy simple y… recatado.- Opinó Alexander entornado los ojos.

-¡Gracias!- Lo abrazó.- Ahora te toca a ti.- Le entregó la bolsa a su amigo.

-¿Conejo o Ratón?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Creo que de Conejo te verías mejor,- dijo Franz.

Luego de probárselo y recibir la completa aprobación de su amigo, le tocó el turno a Draco, quien por obligación (ya lo obligan a todo, ni siquiera con sus papás muertos puede ser libre…) se puso el disfraz de Ratón (es una RATA! entienden el chiste? eh eh eh?)

Los padres de Theodore luego de ver como se divertían ambos jugando en el jardín decidieron dejarlo ir a pasar Navidades con ella, además de que ellos mismos organizaron una fiesta para aquella noche y no les parecía mucho que su hijo estuviera ahí, ya que irían solo adultos.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- Exclamó el moreno.

-Así es.- Sonrió Luna.

-No es tan linda como me la imaginaba,-

Entraron y la tía de Luna lo saludó, entonces ella le dio un tour por la casa; terminaron en la habitación de la Ravenclaw, donde ambos se quedaron.

-Estaba pensando sobre lo que me dijiste…- Comenzó la rubia.

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas que te he dicho?- Bromeó Theodore.

"_Quisiera saber cómo se supone que tengo que lograr que guste de mí…"_

-¿Te gusta alguna otra chica?-

-No…-

"_¡Quisiera saber cómo enamorarlo!"_

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Agregó él.

-No es que… yo… la verdad no sé que hacer.-

-Pues ya que estamos aquí, habrá que esperar a la noche y…-

Luna lo interrumpió robándole un beso en señal de desesperación, a lo que luego de unos segundos ambos se miraron fijamente y él le sonrió.

-¿Vamos a estar los tres solos en la casa o invitaron a más gente?- Preguntó después de un silencio.

-Solo los tres,- Contestó ella parpadeando varias veces como para despertar de un sueño.

En ese momento Luna recordó que la casa de los Weasley estaba cerca, recordó también que no había sabido absolutamente nada de ellos ni de Hermione y comenzó a picarle la preocupación.

-Acabo de recordar algo,- Sacó.- Desde el accidente en el tren que no he sabido nada de mis amigos y la casa de Ginny está cerca y…

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a verlos?-

-¡Si!-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capitulo del dia... corto simple... el año nuevo dividido en dos partes para que no se haga tan pesado.**

**No quiero decir mucho porque de verdad no estoy de ganas asi que simplemente espero que les haya agradado el cap... no lo escribí CON GANAS aviso.**

**Saludos a los faans! en Potterfics publique un comunicado donde decía que si llegábamos a los 100 favoritos (en esa página) les regalaría algo a SU pedido! asi que si no es mucho pedir que hagan sus pedidos en reviews en este capítulo, por favor. Puede ser lo que se les antoje mientras tenga que ver con el Fic por supuesto...**

**También anuncie que probablemente empieze a publicar una historia basada en la escuela de magia para Hadas inventada por mí (Baroque) :) asi que no se despeguen porque ire actualizando esa información!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: Año nuevo! parte 2.**

-¿Luna?- Harry se encontraba algo estupefacto con la presencia de la Ravenclaw.

-¡Harry!- Saludó alegremente ella.

-Y tu…-

-Theodore,-

-Sí, si ya recuerdo.- Harry se rascó la nuca.

-Veo que han vuelto a la normalidad,- Comentó Luna, abriéndose paso imaginariamente para entrar.

-Así es, al parecer a todos en el tren les sucedió lo mismo.- Afirmó el Gryffindor.

-¡Luna! ¿Vinieron a la fiesta de año nuevo?- Ginny apareció corriendo bajando las escaleras.

-Solo vinimos de visita,- Aclaró la rubia, recibiendo un cariñoso abrazo de su amiga.

-Entonces irás a otro sitio a pasar el año nuevo.-

-Sí, estaré en mi casa con mi tía y Theodore.-

-Ya veo…- Miró de soslayo al Slytherin.

Desde la emboscada, nadie le tenia confianza a los Slytherin, y todos en la casa se sorprendieron al ver que él y Luna seguían siendo tan amigos como antes siendo que ella había dicho que le tenía miedo ¿Qué paso entre ellos mientras no estaban mirándolos?

-¿Puedo hablar un rato a solas contigo?- Le pidió la pelirroja luego de un silencio.

-No hay problema.-

La llevó a su habitación, que estaba curiosamente adornada con posters de una de las ligas de Quidditch y además tapizada con flores amarillas. La hizo sentar en la cama.

-¿Estás saliendo con Theodore?- Se agachó frente a ella para hablar.

-¿Saliendo?- Luna frunció el ceño, y parpadeó varias veces.- Oh para nada… ya quisiera yo…

-Creí que le tenías miedo.-

-Sí, pero… hablamos y… todo se arregló,- Sonrió.

-¡Pero él nos atacó! Digo, no pudo pero… es un Mortífago.-

-Ya lo sé, pero lo he dicho varias veces y lo repetiré; es una buena persona a pesar de todo.-

-Tch… bueno… no te ha hecho nada así que te creeré.- Se incorporó -¿Le has pedido salir siquiera?-

-No… pero sabe lo que siento por él.-

-¿Y él…?-

-No siente lo mismo,-

-Oh…-

-Pero creo que puedo conquistarlo, ¡el me lo dijo!-

-¿De veras? ¡Entonces te ayudaré! Créeme que aunque no me gusten los Slytherins ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.- Ni ella podía creerse muy bien lo que acababa de decir, pero no podía mentirle a su amiga. Theodore era probablemente el único Slytherin que era buena persona, a ella le costaba creerse también que había sido puesto en esa Casa.

-Muchas gracias…-

-¿Para qué están las amigas?- Sonrió Ginny. –Ahora… ¡hoy tienes una gran oportunidad! Aprovéchala.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Nunca me había gustado alguien antes…- Confesó Luna.

-Primero, ¡vestirte despampanantemente para que quede tan a gusto contigo que no pueda dejar de mirarte durante toda la noche!-

-Tengo algunos vestidos…-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa por un momento para que te ayude a prepararte?-

-Pero tu también tienes que prepárate…-

-Ay, no tomara casi nada, ¡Vamos!-

-¡Mamá! Voy a casa de Luna y luego vuelvo,- Avisó mientras llevaba a la rubia de la mano.

-¡No te demores demasiado!- Contestó Molly desde la cocina.

-No, no. Tu no irás… quédate aquí hasta que regrese.- Detuvo a Theodore, quien las había seguido hasta el umbral de la puerta de salida.

-Eh… vale.-

-No quiero hacer esto…-

-Cálmate, será divertido.-

-¡Estos disfraces son ridículos!-

"_Al menos de los invitados, nadie me conoce._

_Por otro lado… podría haber chicas lindas…"_

-¡No protestes y póntelo!- Lo reprimió Franz, asomándose por la puerta, quien ya tenía el disfraz de gato puesto.

-Franz,- Alexander acababa de terminar de colocarse las orejas de Conejo, y salió de ahí para tener un pequeño cruce de palabras con su amigo.

-¡Te ves muy lindo!- Opinó el peliverde sonriendo de una manera que hizo inevitablemente ruborizar al rubio.

-¿No crees que se darán cuenta de que no es uno de nosotros?-

-¿El rubio?- Franz señaló la puerta donde Malfoy se vestía.- Nah… si lo hacen tengo un plan perfecto.-

-Más te vale… o la fiesta se arruinará por completo.-

-¿Crees que no sé eso…?- Sonó el timbre, ambos se miraron asombrados, Franz corrió a contestar.

-¿Nash?- Espetó al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Llego demasiado temprano…?-

-Sí…- _"Nunca le acierta a nada…"_

-Auch…-

-No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados, pasa, así ayudas a preparar lo último.-

Nash era un Hada macho, de pelo relucientemente negro y que llevaba extrañas formas dibujadas alrededor de sus ojos por naturaleza, las cuales aprovechó esta vez para su disfraz de Mimo. Para aquella fiesta se les pidió a ellos en lo posible ir con las alas escondidas para evitar confusiones y que no arruinara el disfraz de la mayoría.

-Alexander.- Saludó al rubio al verlo bajar por la escalera.

-¡Nash!- Corrió hasta llegar unos centímetros lejos de él.

-Franz eligió los disfraces ¿verdad?-

-¡Sip!-

-Todavía falta colgar algunos globos, vamos, ¡Ayúdame!- Franz estaba flotando con unos globos en las manos.

En ese momento, Draco bajaba.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó Nash, volteándose hacia él.

-Un nuevo amigo,- Sonrió Franz.

Nash lo miró entornando los ojos, posteriormente volvió a su trabajo colgando globos del techo.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas y…

-¡Ya está todo listo!- Sonó el timbre, algo que esta vez no sorprendió a los chicos.

De la puerta, una chica del pelo del mismo color que Nash y con un distintivo parche en el ojo derecho, vestida de Pirata para acompañar esto último estaba frente a la puerta.

-Tan puntual como siempre,- Comentó Franz.

-Tch…- Entró empujándolo. _"Sabes que solo vengo por ti."_

-¡Ann!- Alexander abrazó a la chica. –Lindo disfraz.-

-El tuyo también… Franz lo eligió, ¿Me equivoco?-

-No…-

-Yo organicé esto así que obviamente yo debía elegir algunos disfraces.-

-¿Y ese?- Señaló a Draco.

-Un nuevo amigo,- Contestó Alexander.

Así continuaron llegando invitados de a poco, en una hora se llenó la mansión.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas invitado…- Alexander le susurró a Franz, quien tenía una copa de Vodka en la mano.

-¿A quien?-

Alexander señaló a un chico de pelo castaño muy largo y ojos de distinto color el uno del otro, vestido de dinosaurio.

-Ah… bueno tenia que invitar a toda la comunidad de Baroque,-

-¿Y eso incluye a nuestros enemigos?-

-Ps…-

-Hola, guapa,- Malfoy saludó a Ann, que le respondió con una mirada asesina. –Draco Malfoy, ¿Y tú?-

-Rata,- Le dijo ella, en forma de burla.

"_¿Habré perdido el toque? Tal vez es solo este ridículo disfraz."_

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hay?- Otro chico de pelo negro azulado disfrazado de príncipe, se puso entre Franz y Alexander, posando ambos brazos alrededor de sus espaldas.

-Max…- Espetó Nash.

-Oye… no tienes alas… ¿acaso te las pintaste para hacerlas desaparecer? ¿No eres un Hada acaso?- Max le habló a Draco, quien parecía algo irritado por la pregunta.

"_Creo que ya me han preguntado varias veces quien diablos soy…"_

-¿Yo? ¿Ser un Hada? Eso es de Maricas, Yo soy un Mago hecho y derecho.- Respondió la rata, con altivez.

El barullo se detuvo súbitamente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, el DJ detuvo la música y se sacó los audífonos.

-¡Hay un Mago en esta fiesta!- Exclamó un Hada Macho desde lejos.

-¡A por el!- Secundó otro.

Todos (excepto Alexander y Franz, que miraban atónitos) hicieron gestos de empezar una pelea y se lanzaron hacia él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capitulo nuevo después de un pequeño descanso de 2 días! seguiimos con el año nuevo y se vienen mas partes! quiero hacerlo bien dividido para que no tenga que escribir el medio testamento de todo el año nuevo y bueno pues para hacerlo mas interesante y dejarlos con la duda muajajajaj.**

**Conocemos unas cuantas hadas más, Draco trata de pasarse de listo con una (mujeriego...) y Ginny se prepara para ayudarle a Luna a conquistar a Theodoree en el prox cap veremos que paso con eso ;)**

**Estamos a 5 personas de llegar a los 100! como todavía no me han pedido ningún regalo en específico pues tendré que decidirlo por mi misma!**

**Besos y abrazos a las faans y a las nuevas :) espero que disfruten este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo Y para las que les interesa admirar mi arte les dejo el link (que ahora si funciona) de mi album en photobucket donde posteo algun fanart de esto: .com/albums/j370/INSANITYLOCURA/Random%20Drawings/**

**Regálenme un Review y les mandaré un Draco disfrazado de rata para ustedes! lol**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: Año nuevo! parte 3**

Sentados en una mesa mediana, Luna vestida de amarillo acompañada de un Theodore de traje, un traje bastante particular que ella no había visto jamás; sin querer mencionar el nuevo corte de cabello que tenía.

Flashback;

-¿Theodore?-

-Ya llegué,- Se anunció, aunque claramente ella podía verlo.

-¿Qué te han hecho?-

-Fui a la peluquería,-

-¿Quién…?-

-Los gemelos.-

-¿También te pusieron esa ropa?-

-¿Esto?- Theodore abrió su chaqueta negra, debajo tenía un pantalón que le llegaba exageradamente sobre la cintura, debajo traía una camisa blanca acompañada de un corbatín; Luna no sabía como eso le combinaba perfectamente a su nuevo corte de pelo. Hablando de su corte de pelo, ella tampoco sabía describirlo con certeza, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue "muy corto" y "sexy". –Supongo que ellos me crearon este look,- Lo dijo como si le diera mucha gracia.

La imagen de el vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts le vino a la mente a la rubia, por un momento le pareció que era muy similar a Goyle, uno de los cabezotas de Malfoy; entonces parpadeó forzosamente para intentar dejar la mente en blanco.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-

-Te pareces a Goyle,-

Ambos dejaron escapar una risita.

-Por cierto… te ves fabulosa,- Se atrevió a decir el moreno.

-Gracias…- Luna bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Fin del Flashback-

-¿Cuánto falta?- Luna estaba algo ansiosa.

-Como dos horas,- Contestó Theodore mirando el reloj de pared.

-Ah… estoy aburrida… vamos a pasear un rato por el jardín.- Se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

Una vez afuera…

"_Sí… tengo que atreverme… tengo que hacer lo que ella me dijo."_

Sorpresivamente Theodore se había dejado llevar de la mano por ella, estaba embobado mirando el cielo.

-Te ves muy lindo a la luz de la luna.-

-Oh… lo siento ¿Qué decías? estaba mirando la Luna,-

-Que te ves muy lindo…-

-Gracias.- Sonrió, para luego robarle un beso.

-¿Qué… ha sido eso?- Espetó la rubia luego de aquello.

-Inesperado.- Contestó Theodore.

"_Que chico tan misterioso… ¿tal vez es esa la razón por la que me gusta tanto?"_

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Te quiero.-

-¿Cómo novia?-

-El tiempo dirá eso, Luna.-

"_Se lo dije, lo que sentía. Despues de que mis padres me advirtieron, aun sabiendo que terminaré casado con una Sangre Pura._

_¿De verdad la quiero? ¿O estoy haciendo esto como forma de rebelarme ante ellos?"_

Transmisión inesperada!

-Flashforward-

Algunos meses en el futuro… nos encontramos en las afueras de Baroque, un terreno liso de pasto lo rodea, kilómetros lejos se puede ver el bosque que complementa el escenario. Rayos de todos colores vuelan principalmente hacia la escuela, Hadas vuelan de aquí para allá rápidamente.

-¿Estás contento ahora?- El chico de pelo castaño y largo se encontraba sobrevolando cerca de Franz. –Cuantas veces le dije al viejo que no aceptara a esos Magos aquí, si tan solo me hubiese hecho caso…

-No son ellos, Kotaro. Son solo una parte, es Voldemort.- Contestó el peliverde.

-Son todos ellos,- Masculló Ann.

-Se han vuelto en nuestra contra,- Secundó Nash.

-Admítelo, no se puede confiar en ellos.- Agregó Kotaro.

-Pero yo… yo quería darles otra oportunidad…- dijo Franz.

-Ya está lista la estrategia,- Alexander se levantó, se encontraba agachado frente a un tablero de ajedrez.

-Mataron a tus padres,- Espetó Ann.

-No pueden cambiar, no cambiarán.- Alexander fruncio el ceño.

-Esto es una guerra, ¡dejen de conversar bola de idiotas y peleen!- Kotaro se alejó volando.

-Vamos,- Asintió Ann.

-No vamos a golpearlos, solo quiero mirar,- dijo el Hada alas de mariposa.

-¿Vas en serio?- Protestó Nash.

-Soy vuestro líder y se hace lo que yo digo, no está permitido reclamar. Vamos.-

-Es la primera vez que alguien cuestiona las decisiones de Franz…- Habló para sí misma Ann.

En otro lado del campo…

-¡Luna!- Neville corría hacia el grupo.

-Neville, me alegro de ver que estás bien.- Respondió la rubia.

-Tengo que decirte algo…- Jadeaba el moreno.

-¡AL SUELO!- Exclamó Harry.

Todos le hicieron caso, para evadir una explosión cercana.

-Luna…- Insistía Neville.

-¡Corran! ¡Dispérsense!- Ordenó Harry.

Comenzaron a correr, todos en la misma dirección, se miraron y luego giraron a distintas direcciones para escapar, pero algo los detuvo.

-No escaparán esta vez.- Una voz farfullaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban encerrados dentro de un iceberg gigante, ya no podían ver el exterior.

-Esto es malo…- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?- Habló Hermione.

-No lo sé, tal vez atacar e intentar extinguir la raza de las Hadas hace diez años atrás.- Bromeó Ron.

-¡Pero esos no fuimos nosotros! No tenemos nada que ver con eso…-

-No creo que ellos entiendan eso.-

-Voldemort tiene que ver con esto, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Harry.

-Estoy casi seguro que él es el causante de todo esto.- Afirmó Ron.

-Luna… yo…- Neville titubeaba.

Afuera del cristal…

-Eso… es… ¿uno de mis espíritus?- Ann miraba el iceberg desde lejos.

-¿Ese hielo gigante?- Cuestionó Alexander.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo, es Isabel.-

-Parece que Kotaro tiene a un invocador también.- Comentó Franz.

-Fin Flashforward.-

-Esperen.- Kotaro los detuvo, todos en la fiesta se voltearon hacia él. –Él es de Hogwarts, no podemos atacarlo.

-¿Cómo…?- Exclamó Franz.

-Deberían informarse un poco mas, esta claro que es de la familia Malfoy, una de las familias de Magos más prestigiadas.- Aclaró el castaño.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- Prosiguió el peliverde.

-Su apariencia lo dice todo, ¿Qué no recuerdan lo que dijo el Director?-

-Es cierto…- Nash apretó el puño, reprimiendo sus ganas de pelear.

-Sí, no podemos atacarlo, a el ni a nadie de Hogwarts, prometimos que los protegeríamos.- dijo Alexander.

"_Eso estuvo cerca… Draco… ¡Deberías cuidar tu boca mientras estás con nosotros!"_

Mientras tanto… en casa de los Weasley.

-Ya… de una vez… ¿Cuándo me dirán que hicieron con el de Slytherin ese?- Ron le interrogaba a sus hermanos.

-Simplemente le cambiamos el look,- dijo Fred.

-Me hubiera gustado ver como quedo,- Contestó Ron en tono de broma.

-Pues no es para bromas, quedo muy bien,- Confesó George.

-Oh… ¿Qué es eso?- Espetó Fred.

-Ya falta una hora.- Agregó George.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capítulo nuevo.. cortito... pero interesante, supongo.**

**Decidí experimentar con los saltos de tiempo, otra vez pero probando con los FlashForward (salto al futuro) que se usan bien poco en general. Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo si la trama ha dado un graan giro con esto de que empeze a meter cosas de mi propia cosecha pero vale no sabia ya que hacer con el pobre fic!  
>¿Que sera lo que Neville le queria decir a Luna? ¿Que diantres con el FlashForward en general (jaja)?<strong>

**Ya veremos que pasa... y si Voldy está detras de todo eso... pues creo que lo estoy haciendo mas inteligente que en el Canon ajajaja**

**Saludos a las faans a las nuevas a todos los que leen se les aprecia mucho :)**

**No tengo tiempo hoy de sobornos pero seria lindo que me dejaran un Review!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35: Mi Castillo se cae.**

PoV Hermione.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que comenzó el año, dos días después de que empezara nos trasladamos a la escuela de Hadas de Alexander. Mi primera impresión fue "wow, es mas grande de lo que pensé." pero el tamaño supera mucho la cantidad de alumnos que hay aquí, Franz me explicó que era porque las Hadas están en peligro de extinción, llegué a sentir pena por ellos.

Decidí investigar en su biblioteca, quería enterarme de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo ahí. No había mucho sobre su historia en general, lo que me llevo a pensar que quitaron algunos libros a propósito sabiendo que nosotros vendríamos, agregando que la bibliotecaria me echaba de la sección de historia cada vez que me veía parada ahí. La mayoría de las Hadas no parecía contenta con nosotros, la actitud de Kotaro (el Hada de pelo castaño muy largo y ojos de distinto color) me hacia recordar a Draco, y tal parece que han entrado en una competencia por ver quien puede molestar a mas personas.

Por otro lado, gracias al saludo que recibí por parte de Draco cuando nos vimos luego de separarnos por año nuevo ha levantado nuevas sospechas entre nuestros amigos, sobretodo después de que Franz gritó a todo pulmón que éramos novios, creo que no es muy difícil imaginar la reacción de mis amigos a esto, definitivamente ya no lo pude ocultar más. Harry y Ron dejaron de hablarme, Ginny trata de conversar lo trivial conmigo y de no mencionar el tema, aun así sé que todos ahora me detestan por eso.

Los únicos buenos amigos que me quedan por ahora son Franz y Alexander; no los quiero ver como un remplazo a Harry y Ron pero llenan un poco el vació que siento en estos momentos. También tengo a Luna, que como ya sabía de esto hace tiempo no le importa demasiado. Hablando de amigos, cuando todos vimos el nuevo "look" de Theodore nos sorprendimos bastante, es evidente que se parece mucho a Goyle y eso creo que les ha llevado a mis amigos a hacer varias bromas, sumándole que es muy buen amigo de Draco también.  
>La verdad me gustaría saber que están pensando… como poder remediar esto, evitar que dejen de pensar que soy una "traidora" o algo por el estilo. ¿Solo porque sigo mi corazón soy una traidora? Ay… ¿Quién me manda a enamorarme de un Malfoy?<p>

Hoy note que ya todos se enteraron de mi relación con él, al sentarme en la mesa del comedor, junto a Luna, noté las miradas sobre mí, los demás juzgándome… todo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Él tampoco ha querido hablarme, al parecer está muy enfadado… tengo que hallar la forma de decirle… que lo siento, claro… como si hubiese sido mi culpa que se enteraran ¿Qué iba a hacer…? Los quiero tanto… a mis amigos… a Draco... Si tan solo hubiera una forma de tenerlos a todos.

-¿Estás bien?- Luna me miraba, y me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Creo que no…- Me atreví a contestar.

-Todavía no te quieren hablar ¿cierto?-

-No…-

-Tengo una idea… ¿y si los juntamos a todos en una habitación, hasta que se arreglen?-

-No es una mala idea pero es un poco arriesgada.- Más bien era loca, algo que no era extraño de ver en ella.

-Es que… ya estoy cansada de verlos a todos así,- Miró a los alrededores, como buscando a alguien.- Debes hablar con ellos…

-Lo sé pero…-

-Hazlo,-

Sí, tenía razón. Decidí que aquella noche hablaría con mis amigos.

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación me topé con Kotaro, lo reconocí por el cabello que caía por su espalda puesto que iba vestido de una manera extraña.

-Tú,- Di un salto al ver que se refería a mi, sin dar siquiera la vuelta.

-¿Si?-

-¿Has visto al cabeza hueca de tu novio?- Ahora sí se volteo hacia mí.

-¿Hoy? Bueno hace un tiempo que no hablamos…-

-Bien,- Continuó caminando.

Empezaba a pensar que Draco se preocupaba mas por él que por mí, estaba un poco preocupada también por el hecho de que comenzaba a evadirme igual que mis amigos. Mientras seguía caminando recordé que nunca había salido en una cita con él, siendo que ya estábamos en una "relación" o al menos así lo veía yo. El me tomaría por loca si le propusiera una cita, supongo que esa sería la única razón por la que no hemos tenido una todavía; ahora que ya todos saben creo que no es un mal momento… cuando lo vea le hablaré también, tengo que terminar con todo esto.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar,- Aspiré fuerte antes de decir eso.

Harry giró un poco la cabea para que sus ojos me alcanzaran, Ron estaba quieto como una piedra. Ambos estaban sentados frente a la mesa principal de la pequeña habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- Farfulló Harry de mala gana.

Me senté frente a ellos, decidida.

-Esto no puede seguir así…- Comencé, posando mis manos sobre mi regazo. Un ruido fuerte que provenía de afuera me interrumpió, algo irritada salí a ver que era.

Me encontré un grupo de chicos, mas bien Kotaro, Max (el que descubrió que Draco no era Hada) Alexander y Draco. Parecían jugar a algo, todos seguían a Kotaro en una fila y estaban vestidos muy elegantemente, Kotaro tenía el mismo traje con el que lo vi en mi camino a la habitación.

-¡Huelo una escena del crimen!- Le oí gritar al castaño, no sabía que pensar de aquello.

Me picó la curiosidad y le pregunté de pasada a Draco que estaba sucediendo.

-Estamos jugando,- Respondió muy rápidamente y sin mirarme, se estaba quedando atrás en la fila.

-No tan rápido, ¡Sherlock!- Oí gritar a Max.

De vuelta en la habitación que compartía con Harry y Ron, ambos me miraron mas enojados que antes mientras recobraba mi posición inicial.

-Lo siento… yo… de verdad lo quiero.- Quise ir al grano, como aprendí de Ginny.

-Te ha envenenado,- dijo Ron.

-Está usándote,- Agregó Harry.

-Chicos… sé que se preocupan mucho por mí pero… yo sé que él me quiere y yo lo quiero. No me hagan repetirlo…-

-¿Lo ves?- Prosiguió Ron.

-Estás bajo un hechizo.- Secundó Harry.

-De verdad, no estoy bajo ningún hechizo ni nada, por favor… tienen que entenderme…-

-¿Entender qué? ¿Que estás enamorada del enemigo?- Habló Harry.

-Estoy seguro de que ese rubito tiene un plan, e incluye tenerte a sus pies.-

-Si tuviese un plan –el cual no tiene- ¿No les parece que ya lo hubiera ejecutado?-

-Continúas defendiéndolo, siempre supe que te gustaba.- Opinó mi amigo pelirrojo.

-Quiere hacerte daño,-

-¿Me habéis visto triste en todo este tiempo?- Fruncí el ceño.

Ambos compartieron una mirada.

-No pero…-

-Estoy perfectamente bien con el.- Interrumpí a Harry.

-Es imposible que nos hagas cambiar de opinión, todos sabemos lo idiota y malo que es, nadie lo quiere ver contigo, ni los de Slytherin,- dijo Ron.

-Lo sé, por eso estábamos ocultándolo… pero de verdad estamos juntos y nos queremos… ¿Tengo que explicárselos con manzanitas para que entiendan?-

-Sabemos y entendemos que están juntos, todos los saben. No lo aceptamos, que es otra cosa.- Continuó el mismo.

-Si estuvieran igual de enamorados que yo, lo aceptarían.- Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada.

-¡Joder, nos has hecho correr por toda la escuela ya!- Volví a oír una voz, era Malfoy.

-¡No tienes derecho a reclamar, Moriarty!- Le contestó otra voz, supuse que era Kotaro.

Harry y Ron hicieron gestos de confusión y enfado.

-Ya me largo a dormir, tengo sueño,- Ron se levantó.

-Todavía no hemos terminado aquí,- Lo detuve, él se sentó protestando por lo bajo.

-Soy su amiga, al menos deberían tener algo mas de consideración.- Los reprimí.

-Estamos mas preocupados por ti que el resto de la gente,-

-¡Y por eso no queremos a ese cerca de ti!-

-Y una forma de mostrarlo es no hablarme,-

-Estamos enfadados contigo también, nos mentiste.- dijo Harry.

-Lo sé… todos cometimos un error… lo siento, no quiero que estemos así.-

-Debiste pensar eso antes de empezar a mentir,- Espetó Ron.

-Aceptamos tus disculpas.-

-Pero no tu relación con la Serpiente sucia,- Ron volvió a levantarse, y no supe que hacer. -Ah, y por favor mantén a tu bola de pelos lejos de mi habitación.

Harry me miró por unos segundos, como teniéndome pena, y luego imitó a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con la determinación de hablar con Draco, y en cierta forma convencerlo para que hablara con mis amigos y los convenciera a ellos de que en verdad me quiere.

Recordando que ya no importaba mucho que me miraran mal, junté todo mi aplomo y me senté a su lado, estaba un poco alejado de todos y casi solo en una esquina del comedor.

-Draco,- Lo saludé suavemente, el me miró y al verme cambio los ojos de posición rápidamente. –Ya sé que estas enojado porque todos se enteraron lo de nosotros…-

-Hermione, me perdonarás pero…- Su mirada quedó perdida en algún punto de la mesa vacía. –Tengo que terminar contigo.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capítulo un poco raro.. no les parece? Nos relata hermione :)**

**Ya vemos que han llegado a Baroque (decidí adelantarme un poco porque se les iba a hacer muy tedioso lo del año nuevo y blablabla...) espero que no les haya molestado este salto temporal. En este capítulo nos centramos en su relación con Draco, que ya me había ido un poco de eso en los últimos capítulos y quería recuperarlo. En el próximo.. la reaccion de Hermione y mas info sobre esta escuela de Hadas, las Hadas en general :) tambien noticias sobre que esta pasando en Hogwarts... como sigue la relacion de Luna y Theodore! mucho más... uf.  
>En cuanto a lo de Sherlock, soy una fan de Sherlock Holmes desde hace ya un buen tiempo, por si no lo notaron jaja. Veo la serie de la BBC, he visto las peliculas y tengo el primer libro! Por si hay fans de esto seguidores del Fic que quieran compartir algo.. un te? <strong>

**Saludos a las fans... un saludo especial a mi amiga que me ha estado apoyando siempre desde que empecé el Dramione y que recientemente no hemos podido comunicarnos; Ani, te extraño!**

**Regálenme un review y haré que Draco regrese con Hermione..!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36: Buen Actor.**

Fruncí el ceño en forma de desconcierto, no quise creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Estarás bromeando…-

-No, es en serio.-

-¿Por qué?- Aguanté las ganas de llorar, pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-Ha arruinado parte de mi reputación, ¿No te has dado cuenta? todo Slytherin me odia, nadie excepto las jodidas Hadas quiere hablarme, me consideran un traidor.-

-Creo que estamos en la misma situación.-

-Tú todavía tienes amigos.-

-¿Y Theodore…?-

-Pasa más tiempo con Luna,-

-Vamos… ¿tanto te preocupa? ellos dos son de los pocos que aceptan nuestra relación.-

-Son los únicos.-

-Sí… pero al menos tenemos gente que nos apoya, todavía no entiendo por qué quieres terminar conmigo.- El solo hecho de decirlo hizo que se me quebrara la voz.

-No tiene caso que te lo explique, no estás en mi posición,- Se cruzó de brazos, no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Quiero entenderlo, no puedes hacerme esto!- Exclamé.

-Pues ya lo hizo,- Kotaro me asustó, apoyó una mano sobre la mesa al hablar.- Bien, parece que te he subestimado.- Se dirigió a Draco.

-¿Crees que lo he hecho para ganar la apuesta?- Frunció el entrecejo hacia él.- En parte sí…- dijo por lo bajo.- Pero era para quitarme un peso de encima también.-

Kotaro hizo un gesto de "ella sigue aquí", Draco se inmutó.

-¿Con que soy un peso para ti ahora?- Le dije con suma irritación, y me levanté, vi como el castaño sonreía ante mi reacción, y le sonreía a mi ahora ex novio.

Le dé un empujón a Malfoy por estar apostándome y más encima estando algo feliz de haberme dejado, y le envié otro a Kotaro por sinvergüenza.

PoV Draco.

Vale, hice una apuesta con Kotaro a que no podía terminar con Hermione porque según él era lo único que me faltaba hacer para ser "mas brabucón que el" tenía que recuperar mi título, estaba siendo encasillado como marica; el idiota tiene que aceptar que soy un muy buen actor.

Luego de que ella se fuera enfurecida de ahí, de seguro a llorarles a sus amigos para que ellos después tomen venganza o algo parecido, el castaño de mierda me dio unas palmadas en la espalda susurrándome algo como "muy bien, has ganado." y después se marchó.

¿Debería disculparme con ella…? ¿Y que todos vean que efectivamente soy un marica al estar enamorado? Me di un golpe en la frente contra la mesa en signo de desesperación, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba frente a mí.

-Terminaste con ella, ¿verdad?- Era Theodore.- Te dije que no le hicieras caso a ese…-

-¿A sí que es cierto?- La fastidiosa de Pansy también vino.– ¿Por fin te diste cuenta con quien estabas? ¡Ya era hora! Estar con alguien tan desaliñado, feo, y ¡además de Gryffindor!

-Ya cállate,- Le ordené, me empezó a irritar, su presencia siempre me irrita.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó, y luego se fue.

-Tienes que decirle la verdad,- Theodore me seguía hablando.- Yo sé que tu la quieres.-

-Sí, si la quiero pero…- Mi atención se fijó en otra persona, era un hombre que apoyaba la espalda en la pared, y parecía tener la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Lo que captó mi atención fue su extremadamente larga melena pelirroja; me recordó a la comadreja; tenía una gabardina y estaba muy quieto, parecía una estatua.

El pareció notar que lo estaba mirando y me devolvió la mirada, yo algo nervioso volví a fijar mis ojos en mi amigo, éste noto mi reacción y miró al hombre.

-Ése es un profesor,- Añadió, volviéndose hacia mí.- Es bastante intimidante, ¿verdad? Enseña Control de las Emociones.

-¿Es esa una asignatura?-

-Es sólo para Hadas, he oído que se trata de algo llamado "trance".-

-Estas criaturas tienen cosas tan raras…-

Cuando dije esa palabra una persona vino a mi mente… ¡Lunática! todavía recuerdo cuando se volvió loca… más loca de lo que ya es… cuando llegamos aquí.

-Flashback- (continúa siendo narrado por Draco)

-¡Mi padre tenía razón! ¡Tenía razón!- Ella danzaba alrededor de Alexander, el Hada rubia que secuestró a mi novia… bueno ahora no es mi novia. -¡Vamos a estar en una escuela de Hadas! ¡Oh, cuanto quisiera aprender de ustedes!

-Ya… después hablarás con ellos, Luna…- Mi bella preciosa—digo Hermione la detuvo en su locura.

Después… no paró de hacerles preguntas tontas a las Hadas mientras cenábamos.

-¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo se ocultaron de nosotros? ¿De dónde vienen?-

-Escondidos, porque somos más inteligentes que ustedes, somos criaturas terrestres.- Kotaro respondía a todo, odio a ese estúpido que se cree inteligente cuando no lo es, encima queriendo ganarse mi título de brabucón…

-¡Mi padre se morirá cuando se entere!-

-¿Eh? Ni pienses que van a divulgar nuestra existencia, ni menos nuestra ubicación,-

-¿Por qué…?-

-¡Se supone que estamos escondiéndonos! ¡De ustedes malditos Magos…!-

-¡Kotaro!-

El castaño se agazapó en el asiento, farfullando maldiciones.

Tal parece que hay un gran conflicto entre nuestras razas, y debería preocuparme pero no lo hago demasiado.

-No le hagas caso…- Advirtió Franz, palmeando la espalda de Lunática. –Excepto lo de no revelar que existimos y todo ese rollo.

-¿Por qué crees que nos escondemos?- dijo Alexander.

-¿Por qué crees que vuestro Director nos eligió para proteger a su preciado alumnado?- Agregó el cara de mimo (Nash)

-Los magos… son una raza que viniendo de nuestra sangre nos ha traicionado…- Masculló una chica guapa de pelo azul.

-¿Traicionado? ¿A que se refieren?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Hace diez años atrás, un gran grupo de Magos atacó la Aldea, lo poco y nada que teníamos se convirtió en cenizas.- Comenzó a relatar la misma chica. –Desde ese momento que la Aldea se dividió en varias partes, todas lo más ocultas posible.-

-La capital… era parte de la Aldea ¿No es cierto?-

-Así es,- Contestó el gay de pelo verde.

-Fue reconstruida de lo poco que quedaba de la Aldea, luego nos dejaron emigrar a distintos puntos,- Prosiguió la chica.

-Pero quien… ¿Quién organizó ese ataque?- Siguió Interrogando Hermione.

-No estamos seguros, pero lo más probable es que haya sido Voldemort.- Contestó la peliazul.

-Ese el único que conocemos que es tan ambicioso como para querer borrarnos del mapa,- Secundó el chico que me insultó en la fiesta de año nuevo diciéndome que era una de esas Hadas (Max).

-La única razón por la que estamos acogiéndolos aquí es porque su Director convenció al nuestro, estamos obligados,- Kotaro habló por lo bajo.

-Vale que cambiemos el tema ya ¿No?- Franz sonrio nerviosamente.

No sé si la Lunática estaba feliz o aterrada después de todo eso… quien entiende a las mujeres.

-Fin Flashback-

* * *

><p>No estaba demás decir que al cabo de aquellas dos semanas que los Magos de Hogwarts llevaban en la escuela, se habían trazado varias amistades, y enemistades. No se llevaban muy mal, y los Magos tuvieron una rápida adaptación al sistema de enseñanza impartida ahí; eran asignaturas bastante diferentes, no acostumbraban usar Varitas por lo que no podían hacer mucho más que irse por la Teoría, que tampoco les ayudaba mucho. Eran tiempos difíciles, había clases exclusivas a las que ellos no podían asistir ya que como Magos no tenían las capacidades.<p>

Por otro lado, las Hadas recibían entrenamiento en un área que era totalmente desconocida para ellos: batalla con armas y accesorios. La nueva Ballesta que recibió Alexander en Navidad le fue como anillo al dedo, por ahora era la única cosa que ellas podían presumir como raza inferior que eran.

Luego de que Malfoy terminara con Hermione, los ánimos en Slytherin se calmaron, pero los ánimos de los amigos de ella se enfurecieron aun más. Amenazas volaban por toda la escuela, Malfoy ya no se atrevía a salir mucho de su habitación mientras Theodore continuaba insistiéndole que se disculpara con la Gryffindor, pero lo arrogante que tenía también lo tenía de terco. Ya no quería ni siquiera a asistir a las clases, tampoco aceptaba las proposiciones de Kotaro y su equipo para jugar; se pasaba horas sentado sin hacer nada, estaba atrapado; sin saber qué hacer. Hermione se mostraba ante todos serena y tranquila, pero no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas antes de conciliar el sueño, mientras imaginaba una y mil maneras de cómo podrían llegar a reconciliarse los dos, tampoco se atrevía a hablarle a la Serpiente, era él quien tenía que ir a por ella si de verdad lo sentía.

Un día que Theodore regresaba de otra sesión de "tratando de subirle el ánimo a Malfoy" se topó con Neville, quien se sorprendió al verlo.

-Lo siento,- Se disculpó el Gryffindor titubeante.

-No te preocupes,-

-¿No me harás nada?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Pues… eres de Slytherin.-

-No soy como los de Slytherin.-

-Eres… eres ese amigo de Luna ¿cierto?-

-Theodore Nott, si.-

-Ella… es mi amiga también,- _"Tiene aspecto de brabucón, como esos de Malfoy… pero parece que no lo es." _–Neville Longbottom,- Se presentó.

-Un gusto conocerte,- Miró la hora en su reloj.- Se me hace tarde, nos vemos.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capítulo que me pareció un poco flojo... si, estoy quedando un poco falta de ideas :( sin embargo espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Conocemos un poquito mas de la historia de las Hadas, que un poco de eso fue mencionado en un capítulo anterior (el flash forward); hablando de eso, para las que se confundieron en esa parte no las entiendo porque lo narré perfectamente, al menos yo lo entiendo y ustedes también deberían.  
>También vemos que el "quiebre" fue por una apuesta que se hizo entre nuestro Draco y el Hada Kotaro (este personaje original es uno de mis favoritos y lo tengo en varias partes. Si... yo trato a mis OC como actores, entienden?) si quieren ver mas o menos como luce, dibujado por mí en mi DeviantArt hay algunos dibujos antiguos en la seccion "my own creations" en mi galería (link en mi Profile)<strong>

**Pobres chiquillos, sufriendo, ¿Quien tomará el primer paso y se acercará al otro? ¿Dónde está Voldy? ¿Cuales fueron las reacciones individuales del grupo de amigos de Hermione? eso y mucho mas en los capítulos siguientes! no se despeguen :C**

**Todavía**** no podemos llegar a los 100 favoritos :( estamos cerquiita muy cerquita recuerden los regalos que les prometí; aquí he hecho una lista:**

**1.- Un capítulo especial de Draco y Hermione (la reconciliacion..?)**

**2.- Un dibujo de Draco disfrazado de Rata (este me lo pidieron por Potterfics)**

**Creo que esos dos son lo único, por ahora aunque tengo otros que no sé si considerarlos, que son:**

**-Un One-Shot (de HP por supuesto, de lo que ustedes quieran :)**

**-Un dibujo grupal de todos con sus disfraces de año nuevo (de la fiesta de Franz)**

**Con eso estamos, así que los de Potterfics a ponerse las pilas para que pueda darles estos regalos en forma de Agradecimiento!**

**Como siempre saludos a los fans, un saludo especial a mi mejor amiga por internet que ayer me encabroné con ella jaja si igual la quiero... en fin besos y abrazos para todos :)**

**Regálenme un review para que Draco hable con Hermione y se disculpe!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37: Los profesores… y una disculpa disimulada.**

PoV Hermione.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que mi relación con Malfoy terminó por una estúpida apuesta, desde aquel día ya no sé que creer sobre él, Theodore me ha dicho que todavía me quiere y es demasiado terco como para querer disculparse; él ha sido mi informador. Hablando de él, creo que hablo por todos al decir, es difícil creer que sea un Slytherin, puedo asegurar que sus padres son igual de estrictos que los de Draco, yo lo considero como el resultado de una revelación pasiva ante los estereotipos.

Pasando a otro tema, en esta escuela solo hay tres profesores, sí, tres. Con el único que podemos hacer clases es el de "Magia" los otros dos profesores son de "Batalla" y "Control de las Emociones, debo decir que los tres son raros, el de Magia actúa afeminadamente casi todo el tiempo; Franz nos ha contado que él es como su padre, que cuando llegó a la escuela estaba huérfano y fue criado por Jimmy (el nombre del profesor); cuando Franz se quedó solo y empezó a correr por las calles se topó con él, y desde ahí que se conocen.

-Así que… ¿han terminado?- Uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida fue cuando se enteró de mi rompimiento con Draco. Se acercó a nosotros (casualmente nos sentamos juntos, bueno casi… Harry y Ron han reclamado mucho por esto), invadiendo nuestro espacio personal; es evidente que crio a Franz. –Eso es triste, hacéis una buena pareja.-

Draco y yo compartimos una mirada de incomodidad.

-Será mejor que vuelvan y disfruten del tiempo, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.- La última frase me dejó bastante pensativa, además de la mirada extraña que nos dio al decirla.

En general este profesor es bastante extraño, nunca muestra sus alas porque dice que es peligroso para nosotros, muy pocos las han visto, Franz me dijo –con la condición de que no le dijera a nadie que me lo había contado- que asustan a los demás y que no va para nada con su personalidad ni físico. No sé que decir al respecto, Jimmy es un hombre que siempre anda actuando simpático y amigable con todos, hasta podría decir que es… tierno.

Unos minutos después de que nos dijera aquello sentí una mano apretando la mía, era Draco; tomé eso como una disculpa, y sumándole la cara de perro arrepentido que me dio definitivamente lo era.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto… en Hogwarts;<p>

-No, no podemos retirarnos ahora,- Mcgonagall jadeaba. –Ya casi llegamos.

-Dos semanas intentando llegar aquí,- Comentó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este? No sabía que esto existía…- Agregó Trelawney.

Por alguna razón, Voldemort no había hecho su presencia desde el ataque durante el Baile de Navidad, todos los mortífagos de Slytherin ya veían venir un "llamado" pero nada sucedió, el Señor Oscuro estaba desaparecido y muchos temían por la vida de sus profesores.

El profesorado, armados de sus varitas, avanzaron cautelosamente por el túnel hasta llegar a un agujero cubierto por una gran roca, curiosamente esta se movio del lugar para darles paso sin que ellos hicieran nada, y al entrar se encontraron… nada. El lugar estaba completamente vació, Voldemort ya no estaba ahí. En un punto ciego del piso hallaron una nota que ponía "Ha, ¿Creyeron que me encontrarían? Ya sabía que me estaban buscando; tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con vosotros, ¡adiós!" firmado con una carita feliz.

-¡Maldición!- Farfulló Dumbledore arrugando el papel.

-Tiene que haber alguna pista… de donde se ha ido,- Sugirió Ojoloco.

-¡Busquen por todo el lugar!- Ordenó McGonagall.

De vuelta a la clase del profesor Jimmy…

-He tenido que recortar mucho mi tiempo para hacerles clases exclusivas a ustedes…- Se explicaba, paseándose enfrente de los alumnos de Hogwarts.- Y estudiar sobre magia, el tipo de magia que vosotros hacéis; parece ser mucho mas simple que el estilo de nosotros. Después de dejarles hacer lo que quisieran, mas bien obligarlos a practicar solos sus hechizos para yo poder estudiarlos me siento en la capacidad de enseñarles.- Sacó una varita vieja de su escritorio, y apuntó hacia el horizonte; estuvo aproximadamente un minuto en aquella posición hasta que un halo rojizo comenzó a aparecer en la punta de la varita, y rayos como electricidad abarcaron todo el perímetro del cuerpo del profesor. Eso no se suponía que debía pasar, todo lo decía su cara de sorpresa y posterior suelte de la varita que hizo como si le quemara. Se tomó la mano con la que había tomado el objeto y miro hacia éste sobre el suelo frunciendo el ceño.

-Nunca había intentado tomar una varita antes… esto es… interesante,- Se dijo para sí, agachándose para mirar la varita de cerca.

-¿Podemos simplemente continuar practicando?- Harry se estaba cabreando un poco.

-Ya lo tengo,- Jimmy volvió a coger la varita, y cuando esta parecía continuar resistiéndose a él, la sostuvo con ambas manos. La electricidad parecía estarle provocando bastante dolor, todos miraban algo asombrados la escena… algo… hasta que se convirtió en muy asombrados cuando vieron como de a poco aparecían unas alas detrás del profesor, unas alas como de ángel, negras, una más grande que la otra puesto que parecía haber sido arrancada hasta dejar solo un pequeño pedazo de esta; sin querer mencionar que estaban algo quemadas y tenían agujeros.

Finalmente la varita cedió, la electricidad se detuvo y Jimmy sonrió triunfalmente, al mirar al alumnado su expresión cambio otra vez y sus alas se desvanecieron.

-Lamento que hayáis visto eso.- Se disculpó, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. –N-no se asusten, mis alas… mis alas son el reflejo de mi alma, he vivido tanto…- Se puso triste y casi quebró a llorar, pero se contuvo. -¿En que estábamos?- Alzó la varita.

-Nos iba a enseñar un hechizo nuevo,- dijo Hermione.

-¡Oh, si! Claro…- Apuntó la varita al horizonte una vez más.- _Bombarda Máxima.-_ La pared de detrás se rompió en mil pedazos producto de la explosión causada por el hechizo. –Practicaremos este afuera…

Para las Hadas es prácticamente imposible manejar una varita puesto que su método de hacer magia es un poco más simple que la de los Magos, consiste prácticamente en canalizar el hechizo que uno desea hacer en la punta del dedo (de cualquier mano, o de las dos) lo suficiente como para dejarlo salir fuera, todo es cosa de concentración. Además de que para las Hadas no existe la magia negra, aun cuando hay infinidad de cosas que pueden hacer con un poder como aquel. No tienen nombre para los hechizos pero son parecidos a los de los Magos.

Aquella noche, Hermione y Draco planearon juntarse como en los viejos tiempos.

-Lo siento…-

-Si, ya… ya entendí, te disculpo.-

-Lo que dijo ese profesor me hizo pensar…-

-No puedo creer que me hayas apostado…-

-No fue mi intención…-

-Ya cállate…- Hermione le robó un beso al rubio, este quedó completamente atónito.

-Decidiste hacer esto después de que tus amigos, de que nadie acepta nuestra relación,- Comentó Draco luego del beso.

-Ya la aceptarán,- Sonrió Hermione.

-Claro… yo ya casi no tengo amigos, ni padres, ni nada.- Suspiró,- Solo te tengo a ti.

Ambos se sonrojaron bajo la luz de las antorchas de la pared.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Era Jimmy, con un candelabro a la altura de su barbilla, y estaba acompañado por los otros dos profesores; Alejandro (el pelirrojo!) y Zoe (la profesora de batalla); los tres estaban en pijama.

-Mejor sería, ¿Qué hacen USTEDES aquí?- Contestó Malfoy.

-Estamos patrullando,- dijo Jimmy.

-Hacemos esto todas las noches,- Añadió Alejandro.

-Os lo repetimos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- La profesora habló.

-Estamos… conversando,- Respondió Hermione.

-No pasa nada interesante aquí, sigan patrullando,- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Mejor dejamos a los tortolitos.- Opinó Jimmy, haciendo ademán de continuar caminando.

Zoe los miró de soslayo mientras imitaba al profesor de Magia.

-Siempre me he preguntado porque no hay profesor de Historia…- dijo Hermione una vez el trio se fue.

-Creo que es porque se transmiten la historia verbalmente,- dijo Draco. _"Algo habré aprendido en Hogwarts que pueda usar para impresionarla…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo fresquito (:**

**Nuestra pareja vuelve a las andanzas, conocemos un poquito mas a los profesores, la magia de las Hadas y... Voldy con su carta ajajaj ¿Donde se habrá ido? Capítulo un poco coorto... corta de tiempo, capítulos cortos.**

**Por como he calculado llegaremos a los 40 y tantos capítulos mas o menos asi que nos vamos hacercando de a poco al final... la verdad estoy un poquitin aburrida de este Dramione además de que estoy falta de ideas para esta pareja, luego de este fic me dedicaré al fic de Baroque, la escuela de las Hadas! Si les gusta este Dramione y quieren que mas adelante haga otro pueden decírmelo y consideraré la idea (porque actualmente no tengo ánimos de escribir otro dramione). Otra cosilla todavía no defino bien cual será el final pero creo que me quedaré con el primer final que ideé hace un un gran tiempo atrás, que es un buen final así que no se preocupen jaja.**

**Pues eso... espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, gracias por el apoyo a todas las fans, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y sigan disfrutando del Fic :D!**

**P.D: No se olviden de visitar mi album de dibujos en Photobucket, siempre posteo dibujos de los personajes creados por mí y de los originales como Theo, Hermione, Draco... .com/albums/j370/INSANITYLOCURA/Random%20Drawings/ (:**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: Control de las Emociones.**

-Hay… un intruso…- Susurró Jimmy.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Alejandro.

-La cocina…- Contestó el, sacando un cuchillo.

-¿De donde has sacado ese cuchillo?- Zoe frunció el entrecejo.

-Siempre lo traigo conmigo, es… defensa personal.-

-Pero puedes defenderte usando la magia,-

-Shh… creo que he oído algo.- Le alzó el candelabro a Alejandro.- Ten.

El profesor de Magia avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, preparado para atacar con el cuchillo.

-Así nunca llegaremos a la cocina.- Comentó Zoe.

-¡Sal de ahí, intruso!- Bramó Jimmy echando a correr con el arma sobre su cabeza, siendo seguido un poco de lejos por los otros.

-Le odio,- Comentó la profesora mientras lo seguían.

Varios metros más adelante, chocaron con algo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Jimmy, siguiendo su instinto aterrorizado agitó rápidamente su cuchillo delante suyo.

Alejandro se agachó con el candelabro para iluminar los tres bultos sobre el suelo.

-Solo son estudiantes, y Jimmy, creo que has cortado a uno.-

-¡Oh! Lo siento…-

-Quítate,- Zoe empujó al pelirrojo.

-¡Has herido a mi hermana!- Exclamó otro pelirrojo, lanzándose sobre el profesor.

-¡Lo siento!- Soltó el cuchillo.

-Tranquilo, la puedo curar.- La profesora de Batalla estiró sus brazos hacia la desmayada Ginny, destellos salieron de sus manos y poco a poco el corte en su pecho empezó a sanar.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- Harry también estaba ahí.

-Solo un malentendido,- Contestó Alejandro.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí a estas horas…? Dios… ¿que todos los Magos tienen la costumbre de merodear por los pasillos por la madrugada?- dijo Jimmy, recuperándose del susto.

-Nosotros…- Masculló Ron.

Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban buscando a Hermione, sabían que había salido para verse con Draco y estaban un poco más que preocupados por ella, ya no podían reconocer a su amiga.

-Estamos buscando a Hermione.- Confesó Harry.

-¿A la castaña que vimos hace un rato?- Sugirió Jimmy.- Está por allá, con su novio ¡Son novios otra vez!- Acabó con una sonrisa que les dio algo de miedo al trio de Gryffindor.

-Vamos.- Ordenó Harry, agarrando del brazo a su amigo, quien a su vez levantó a Ginny y la arrastró con ellos.

Varios quejidos de confusión por parte de Ginny y reclamos de aburrimiento de Ron, observaron a lo lejos una chica de pelo castaño junto a una cabeza plateada. Se acercaron precipitadamente hacia ellos, Ron tropezó.

-¿Chicos?- Exclamó Hermione al verlos.

-Ay no…- Masculló Draco.

-¿Qué haces saliendo de nuevo con este?- Gruñó Ron.

-Larguémonos de aquí.- Draco agarró la mano de la castaña, tirándola para alejarse de e-llos.

-Espera…- Hermione se volteó hacia sus amigos. – ¿Dejarán de ser mi amigos por esto…?

-Claro que no,- Contestó Harry. –Pero sabes que nunca aceptaremos la relación.

-FlashForward-

Nos encontramos una vez más en el futuro, y esta vez para no regresar.

Estamos en plena Guerra, Voldemort ha llegado a Baroque, y no iba solo. Todos los estudiantes de ambas escuelas (Baroque y Hogwarts) corren por todo el campo fuera del gran edificio antiguo, peleándose entre ellos; los pocos profesores con los que cuenta Baroque están afuera también, defendiendo al equipo de Franz que es el único que no quiere atacar, por órdenes del peliverde.

Jimmy ha creado un campo de fuerza alrededor del grupo, mientras le pide a Ann que lo mantenga con todas sus fuerzas; mientras el da un salto con cada gran ruido que se oye de los hechizos que colisionan. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, y Theodore se encuentran rodeados por el equipo de Kotaro.

-No puedo mantener esto por mucho tiempo… Franz… tenemos que separarnos y pelear.- dijo Ann.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- Exclamaba Jimmy, aferrándose a su bate de beisbol.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Jimmy?- Zoe estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras contratacaba. –Deja de actuar como marica y ve a pelear.-

-E-Esta bien…- Se puso de pie, suspiró lentamente y gritó mientras se lanzaba corriendo contra algunos mortífagos.

El Mortífago esquivó fácilmente el bate, pero no la patada posterior que lo tiró al suelo. Jimmy a pesar de ser un gran cobarde no peleaba para nada mal, casi nunca se le veía usar magia y nadie tenía el atrevimiento de preguntarle por qué; solo peleaba con aquel bate y sus pies.

-Estamos rodeados,- Masculló Hermione.

-¡Luna!- Neville corría hacia el grupo.

-Neville, me alegro de ver que estás bien.- Respondió la rubia.

-Tengo que decirte algo…- Jadeaba el moreno.

-¡AL SUELO!- Exclamó Harry.

Todos le hicieron caso, para evadir una explosión cercana.

-Luna…- Insistía Neville.

-¡Corran! ¡Dispérsense!- Ordenó Harry.

Comenzaron a correr, todos en la misma dirección, se miraron y luego giraron a distintas direcciones para escapar, pero algo los detuvo.

-No escaparán esta vez.- Una voz farfullaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban encerrados dentro de un iceberg gigante, ya no podían ver el exterior.

-Esto es malo…- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?- Habló Hermione.

-No lo sé, tal vez atacar e intentar extinguir la raza de las Hadas hace diez años atrás.- Bromeó Ron.

-¡Pero esos no fuimos nosotros! No tenemos nada que ver con eso…-

-No creo que ellos entiendan eso.-

-Voldemort tiene que ver con esto, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Harry.

-Estoy casi seguro que él es el causante de todo esto.- Afirmó Ron.

-Luna… yo…- Neville titubeaba.

Afuera del cristal…

-Eso… es… ¿uno de mis espíritus?- Ann miraba el iceberg desde lejos.

-¿Ese hielo gigante?- Cuestionó Alexander.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo, es Isabel.-

-Parece que Kotaro tiene a un invocador también.- Comentó Franz.

El campo de fuerza cedió y un rayo le rozó el cabello a Franz, este frunciendo el ceño se levantó, apretando los puños.

-Vamos a ponernos serios.- Los demás sabían que esa era la señal, y sacaron sus armas.

Ann y Franz no parecían usar armas, Nash usaba un gran palo que por ambos extremos tenía pegada una especie de Daga, y Alexander estaba con su Ballesta.

-Sepárense, vamos a patear algunos traseros.-

-Yo me quedo aquí,- dijo Ann.

Franz echó a volar para darle una rápida mirada al escenario que se desarrollaba abajo. Ann miraba el gran trozo de cristal entornando el ojo descubierto (el otro esta cubierto por el parche), descuidando la defensa, un Sectumsempra amenazaba con llegarle directo al pecho, pero unas grandes alas blancas la protegieron; era Alejandro.

-Ten mas cuidado.- Le advirtió batiendo suavemente sus alas.

-¿Profesor? ¿Es ese su Trance?- dijo Ann, algo confundida.

-Muévete de ahí, rápido.- Espetó el pelirrojo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- Draco jadeaba mientras continuaba esquivando.

-Atrapada ahí,- Franz señaló el gran iceberg. –Y están a punto de volarla en pedazos.-

Draco corrió cerca del hielo y le lanzó un hechizo para intentar romperlo, pero fue inútil.

-¡Hermione!- La castaña pudo oír el grito de Malfoy, los demás dentro compartieron una mirada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí,- Mascullo ella segundos después.- _¡Incendio!_- Una llama salió de su varita chocando de lleno con el cristal, abriendo un agujero, todos la imitaron al ver que funcionaba.

Salieron rápidamente del cristal, Hermione corrió hacia su novio, disparos se oyeron; Kotaro no pensaba dejarlos escapar.

-¡No dejen que se escapen!- Gritó, mientras apuntaba a Luna con su rifle.

-¿Estás bien?- Le dijo Draco a Hermione, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Si… estamos bien.- Contestó a medias ya que él hizo que se agachara para esquivar otro balazo.

-Esto se ha convertido en una guerra civil,- Comentó Luna, algo asustada y observando para todos lados para notar que Theodore ya no estaba con ellos. -¿Theodore?-

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Harry.

-Theodore… no lo encuentro por ningún sitio,- Contestó la rubia.

Harry volteo hacia todos lados y divisó el cuerpo de un alumno de Slytherin desplomado sobre el césped. Ambos corrieron hacia él, solo para cerciorarse de que si era Theodore, quien estaba muerto, apuñalado justo en la mitad del torso.

-¡Por merlín!- Exclamó Luna, agachándose hacia el cadáver.

-¿Quién ha sido?- Espetó Harry volteando a todas direcciones.

-Lo siento…- Tal parecía que Theodore seguía vivo, pero estaba a punto de morir.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Luna entre sollozos.

-Nunca… nunca llegué a ser la persona que tu querías que yo fuera.- Tosía fuertemente.

-Te refieres a… ¿Ser mi novio?-

-Si…- Sonrío.- Adios, Luna.

-Espera… ¿Quién…?- Harry no pudo acabar su frase ya que ahora sí Theodore estaba muerto.

La Ravenclaw no pudo aguantar más el llorar desconsoladamente, el moreno le palmeo la espalda.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos ahí ya… estamos peligrando aquí, no nos podemos quedar quietos por mucho tiempo,- Se puso de pie y le alzo una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ella, al levantarse poco menos que se dejó caer en el hombro de su amigo, incapaz de caminar por sí misma.

-Luna…-

En otro lado del campo…

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Ann le hablaba a un chico muy desaliñado, que tenia un ojo hinchado.

-Apoyar a mi equipo,- Contestó el con una voz titubeante.

-Sabes que no te dejo invocar a MIS espíritus.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo necesitaba…-

-¡Idiota! Devuélveme a Isabel, además si YO la hubiese estado usando ellos no hubiesen escapado.-

El chico bajó la mirada en modo de arrepentimiento.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Jimmy?- Preguntaba Zoe desde lo alto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Estoy oficialmente ABURRIDA de este dramione así que como ven hago lo posible por acabarlo pronto.. para la tristeza de muchas de ustedes ya lo se... pero de verdad.. no tengo ideas... no se como continuar.. y ya tengo todo preparado para el final que será mas o menos en el capítulo 40. ¡Pero no lloren! habrán mas Dramiones :)**

**Como veen me adelante un poco en el tiempo, no me pregunten como empezo la guerra civil exactamente... Y SI... maté a Theodore... me gusta el drama y hacerlas sufrir MUAHAHAHA este Dramione en serio ya no se en que diablos se ha convertido...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, una vez mas gracias a las fans y a Ani que me ha estado apoyando desde que empecé.. (cuando el dramione no apestaba...) besos y abrazos para todas :)**

**No olviden pasarse por mi primer Dramione "Not The Last Time" solo vayan a mi profile abajo esta :)**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: El verdadero enemigo.**

-¡Cuidado!- Malfoy le advirtió a Hermione de un gran mazo que amenazó con golpearla y posiblemente si lo hubiese logrado, matarla.

Era Max, que tenia en la mano, mejor dicho ambas manos, un martillo gigantesco. Malfoy se puso delante de la castaña, como protegiéndola.

-No te atrevas…- Le advirtió, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza.

Harry y Luna se acercaron, ella se encontraba un poco mejor. Ron y Ginny estaban unos metros lejos de ellos, el pelirrojo no podía evitar echarle vistazos a Hermione para asegurarse de que seguía viva, todavía no podía confiar en Malfoy. Ginny estaba herida por acto del profesor de control de las emociones, quien uso una guadaña en ella; el haber entrado en trance le daba más rapidez y fuerza, lucía como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, con pequeñas alas iguales a las de su espalda en los tobillos y un aura impresionante alrededor de su cuerpo; sin embargo estaba embarrado en sangre lo que le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

-Déjame mostrarte como se usa un espíritu.- Ann se desató el parche, tenia el ojo igual que su hermano, acto seguido miró hacia arriba. –Angelo,- Musitó, el cielo se llenó de nubes negras.

Segundos después, una tormenta se hizo sentir, el hermano de Ann grito algo como "¡Todos a cubierto!" y se lanzó al suelo.

Un pájaro de aspecto y tamaño inusual hizo su aparición de entre las nubes, dejando completamente atónitos a los Magos.

-¿Qué cojones es esa cosa?- Exclamó Malfoy.

-Un… ¿pájaro?- dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

-Es un espíritu,- dijo Franz, que en ese momento estaba cerca de ellos. –Las hadas estamos conectadas con la naturaleza, no como ustedes.- Miró a Ron, y le lanzó una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

Harry, enojado le lanzó un Desmaio pero Franz lo esquivó sin problemas, noqueándolo casi de la misma forma que hizo con Ron.

-Ya no es lo mismo que hace diez años, somos más fuertes.- Dijo casi como para sí mismo.

-Todo gracias a mí.- Jimmy hizo su aparición, estaba completamente cambiado, en trance y con otra ropa; llevaba un gran fierro muy largo con una punta afilada de un lado como arma. Sus alas se podían ver, pero nadie las miraba mucho ya que les daba un escalofrío; tenía la cara como si alguien se la hubiera pintado para que pareciera de esqueleto y su ropa era toda negra.

Era la primera vez que veían su trance.

-Hijo, será mejor que te despidas.- Señaló algo bastante lejos de donde se encontraban, Franz pareció reconocerlo y voló hacia allá.

El gran pájaro eléctrico lanzó un coletazo a Hermione pero Draco una vez mas la protegió, obligándola a agacharse para esquivarlo.

-Permanece cerca de mí, te protegeré con mi vida,- Le dijo, llamando la atención de sus amigos que estaban cerca.

Ella, luego de levantarse fijó su mirada en el profesor, tenia ahora un aura maligna, algo que le daba una sensación parecida a cuando veía a Voldemort.

-¿Profesor?- Exclamó con titubeo.

No obstante Jimmy no le prestó para nada atención a Hermione, estaba mirando otra cosa.

-No puede ser…- Franz estaba de rodillas frente a un cadáver.

-¡Franz! ¿Que haces…?- Nash se acercó al ver al peliverde muy quieto ahí, vulnerable a los ataques.

Su cara casi se petrificó en boca abierta al advertir quien era el cuerpo que estaba caído.

-Alexander.- Masculló.

-¿¡Quien ha sido! ¡Quien quiera… lo voy a matar… juro que…!- Quebró en llanto, un llanto muy ahogado.

Nash se fijó en la herida de Alexander, justo al medio del torso, un agujero.

Hermione miró ahora a Franz, podía sentir la tristeza desde donde estaba, frunció el ceño. Luna también miró y no aguanto quedarse ahí, corrió hacia allá.

-¡Luna!- Harry intentó detenerla, pero ya se había ido lejos.

-¡Aléjate!- Nash la amenazó con su arma.

-Déjala.- dijo Franz entre el llanto.

La rubia se acercó para caer en el mismo tipo de llanto que él, y notar que la herida era exactamente la misma que la que tenía Theodore.

-Esa es… la misma herida…- Habló, Nash entrecerró los ojos.

No había muchas personas en el lugar capaces de hacer una herida como esa, daba la impresión de que alguien lo había atravesado con algo, un palo, o fierro. El Hada barrio con la mirada el lugar, hasta ahora no había notado al profesor de Magia, primero le sorprendió verlo en ese estado; pero luego se fijó en su arma. Un fierro muy largo y puntiagudo, ensangrentado.

Jimmy notó la presencia de un mago, y voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hijo, apuntando con el arma a Luna.

-¡Cuidado!- Le advirtió Franz, quitándola del camino.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos, al voltearse luego de que el peliverde la empujara al suelo.

-Muere.- dijo Jimmy, alzando el fierro para darle justo al medio.

-¡Espera!- Franz se interpuso en entre el arma y ella.

-Está bien… dejaré a tus amiguitos Magos tranquilos,-

-Tú fuiste, tú lo mataste,-

Jimmy sonrió.

-¡Como pudiste…!- Una luz se empezó a formar alrededor de él.

-Ha empezado.- dijo el profesor.

-¡Alejaos!- Exclamó Nash, siguiendo la acción a la palabra.

Luna se reincorporó y corrió de vuelta donde Harry, Jimmy voló muy alto por sobre Franz. La luz lo cubrió por completo, haciendo imposible para los demás siquiera verlo.

Pasaron unos segundos, la luz se disipó; pero ya no era mas Franz quien estaba ahí, era una especie de Dragón de color verde, y estaba descontrolado. Rugió, llamando la atención de todos, Ann fue una de las que mas se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Franz?- Podía sentir la energía del chico, más no su forma de Hada.

Angelo, su espíritu, se escondió y desapareció por entre las nubes. El dragón comenzó a lanzar fuego por doquier, todos empezaron a perder la cordura y a correr escapando de él, Jimmy se acercó lentamente y le tocó la barbilla, calmándolo.

-Tranquilo, chico.- Le susurraba.

Inmediatamente el dragón se calmó y cesó el fuego, se dejó acariciar y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor. Luego, éste lo hizo caminar junto a él, se puso más o menos en el centro del campo; todos miraban, los ataques cesaron también.

-Yo empecé esta guerra, y la de hace diez años atrás, solo para hacerlos a ustedes, si, a nosotros… más fuertes y así poder vencer a los Magos de pacotilla.- Habló muy fuerte de manera que todos pudieran oírle. –Todo para hacernos la raza dominante, para que dejaran de subestimarnos.- Echó una mirada rápida al campo, habían cientos de cuerpos electrocutados por Angelo, y otros simplemente muertos por otras razones. –Habéis hecho un trabajo extraordinario,- Sonrió, refiriéndose a las Hadas.- Sabia que podáis hacerlo.

-Sabía que se traía algo raro ese tipo.- Comentó Draco.

-Voldemort, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, pero ya no te necesito mas,- Apuntó la palma de su mano hacia donde él se escondía, detrás de un montón de arboles. -¿Quieres hacernos el favor de salir de ahí ya?-

El Señor Oscuro emergió, algo asustado, era la única vez que lo veían así.

-Muy bien, adiós.- Lanzó un rayo destellante de su mano, matándolo sin piedad. Se oyó un "Oh…" de todos.

Se giró hacia el resto de personas que aun quedaba viva.

-Ni crean que pienso pelear contra ustedes, tengo cosas que hacer. Chicos,- Ahora les hablaba a las Hadas.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, sigan así, vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Y… no intenten seguirme.- Le hizo un gesto al dragón, este se inclinó para dejarlo subirse a su lomo, Jimmy se subió y emprendieron vuelo. Desaparecieron rápidamente.

-¿Ahora que…?- dijo Draco.

-¡Retirada!- Bramó uno de los mortífagos adultos, todos se juntaron y luego se tele transportaron de vuelta a la base.

-¡A ayudar a los heridos! ¡Todos adentro!- Ordenó firmemente Zoe, mientras regresaba velozmente a la escuela. –Tengo que informar al director.

"_No puedo creer en lo que nos hemos metido… será mejor que todos regresemos a Hogwarts, ya no quiero saber nada mas de ellos."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Penultimo capitulo! luego de esto el fic se termina :( pero luego de que publique el ulitmo capitulo voy a empezar a publicar mi otro Dramione, ya he empezado a trabajar en el :D!**

**Sii Jimmy no era nada bueno como parecia ajaj y mató a Voldy como si nada.. la verdad ya no me importa mucho lo que hago con la historia... de verdad, siento que ya la he cagado con todo y por eso quiero terminarla pero YA.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, a las fans, a todos los lectores; se les aprecia mucho aunque les siga gustando y a mi no ajajaj ;)**

**Nos vemos en el último capítulo!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Vale chicas... esto es todo, gracias por el apoyo, los reviews, todo. En un par de días estaré subiendo otro Dramione así que les recomiendo se suscriban a mi cuenta para que apenas lo suba les llege al mail :)**

**Siento haberle dado un final tan... aburrido, y por haberlo descuidado un poco pero yo estaba aburrida de la historia, se me fue para otros ámbitos que yo nunca pensé y en serio agradezco de todo corazón que aun así lo siguieran leyendo; esto me sirve para mas adelante...**

**Besos, abrazos a todos los lectores, nos vemos en el siguiente Dramione.**

**Con amor, Nathu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40: Y vivieron felices para siempre.<strong>

Después de que llevaran a los heridos adentro, el director de Baroque hizo su aparición; enviando a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts devuelta al Castillo; se veía muy enojado por lo que nadie quiso protestar. Se despidieron a medias y los trasladaron con ayuda de trasladores y polvos Flu proporcionados por los Prefectos de Hogwarts de vuelta a la escuela, donde todo parecía muy tranquilo.

-¿Los profesores se habrán enterado?- Decía Luna, algo preocupada.

-Bueno, cuando nos vean lo harán,- Afirmó Harry.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que McGonagall diviso al gran choclón de chicos aglomerados en el Hall de entrada del castillo, recibiendo un gran susto.

-¡Alumnos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Las Hadas nos echaron de su escuela,- Contestó Malfoy.

-Pero se supone que no debían… todavía no ha…-

-¡Alumnos!- Exclamó Dumbledore.

-Director,- Saludó Hermione.

-¿Qué hacen…?- La profesora Mcgonagall interrumpió al viejo, hablándole al oído. – Oh… ya veo.

Dumbledore comenzó a suponer que Voldemort se había trasladado a aquella escuela, pero quería hablar con Harry y sus amigos a solas.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, los espero en mi despacho. Los demás irse preparando, se vuelven a casa, hasta el próximo año escolar.-

Con aquello el Director se marchó siendo seguido por Minerva, quien los miraba de soslayo.

-¿Qué querrá?- Se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-Seguro que le contemos todo lo que pasó allá.- dijo Ron.

Y así sucedió, estuvieron cerca de una hora relatándole todo lo sucedido, y que Voldemort estaba muerto.

-¿Estáis seguros?-

-Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos,- Afirmó Harry con serenidad.

-Vaya…- Suspiró Dumbledore.

-Y que… ahora tenemos que volver… ¿Se acabó el año escolar?- Cuestionó Ron.

-Así es, debo admitir que la búsqueda nos tomó más tiempo del esperado.-

Cuando salieron, Harry y Ron ahora querían hablar a solas con su amiga.

-Hermione…- Empezó Ron.

-Quisiéramos disculparnos, tal parecía que Draco en verdad está enamorado de ti y…-

-Estaba esperando que dijerais eso.- Sonrió la castaña.

Ambos la miraron con compasión.

-Arriba los ánimos, ¡que estamos de vacaciones!-

Horas después se encontraban viajando de nuevo en el Expresso de Hogwarts, Hermione le prometió a Draco ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, con el consentimiento de sus amigos.

15 años después, un chico de 10 años de pelo castaño y piel muy blanca caminaba con un carrito hacia la plataforma 9 y ¾.

-Tenemos que dejarte aquí,- dijo su madre.

-Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer,- Agregó el padre.

-Vale… pero no olvidéis escribirme.- Masculló el niño.

-Claro que no, Narciso,- Hermione se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo. –Pórtate bien.- Le sonrió.

-Lo haré mamá…-

-Deja el orgullo de los Malfoy muy alto,- Añadió Malfoy.

-¿Tal y como lo hiciste tu?-

-Así es.-

-Adiós,- Se despidió Narciso, con la cara neutral.

Una vez dentro, divisó a alguien que se le hizo muy familiar.

"_Es el tío Harry."_

-¡Hola!- Se acercó.

-¡Pero si es el pequeño Narciso! – Espetó Harry.

"_Así que funcionó después de todo…"_

-Ven, vamos a ver al tío Ronald.-


End file.
